A Year of Memories
by D. Leveille
Summary: Sequel to "Starlight, Clear and Bright." Chihaya and Arata are now attending the same college in Tokyo. What will happen during their first year together? Slice of Life. *CH 10 UP! COMPLETE!*
1. at last unites again

Disclaimer: The characters from Chihayafuru are owned by the exceptional Suetsugu Yuki (thank you so much for creating them!) The concept for this story and the OC's are mine.

Warnings: Manga spoilers will occasionally be mentioned in passing (mostly due to Chihaya and Arata reminiscing about something in their past) Rated T for some brief sexuality in later chapters.

* * *

_"Though a swift stream is _

_Divided by a boulder _

_In its headlong flow,_

_On it rushes,_

_And at last unites again."_

-Emperor Sutoku, Poem 77

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**April - May**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Arata looked up at the sakura blossoms above him. The delicate light pink flowers were in full bloom and a few petals drifted down onto the bench. As he admired their beauty, Arata thought back to how he had arrived at that moment.

After capturing the Meijin and Queen titles a few months earlier, Arata and Chihaya were able to get a recommendation for a small liberal arts college with a good teaching program. Arata knew that it was their shared desire to win and be together which helped them beat Suo and Shinobu that day. They had been hard fought battles that required the maximum amount of matches: Arata in 5 and Chihaya in 3. She had won first and it was so hard for him to continue playing when all he wanted to do was celebrate with her. Suo had taken advantage of his distracted state of mind and won the 4th match by a big margin. During a break before the 5th started, Chihaya flashed him a grin and said: "Do your best, Arata! I'm waiting for you!" That was all he needed to hear.

A ray of sunlight pierced through the branches of the sakura tree and Arata closed his eyes against the brightness. It helped him re-live the memory again; the overwhelming exhilaration he felt when he finally accomplished his dream. The media loved the emotional footage they got of them crying and embracing. Afterwards, Chihaya and Arata gave interviews and posed for pictures. They became the new face of karuta with headlines like: 'Teen couple captures the Meijin and Queen title with stunning display.' The frenzy had eventually died down, but the entire month of January had been a blur.

A bike whirred past the bench Arata was sitting on, bringing him back to reality. Here he was: waiting for his girlfriend to arrive at the college campus they would be attending five days a week. It was still hard for him to believe that six years of separation were now over. _*Our life together can finally begin,* _he thought with a smile.

With eyes still closed, Arata listened to all the sounds of life that surrounded him. He had forgotten how loud Tokyo could be. Then, through all the traffic noise, he was able to single out the most beautiful sound of all.

"Arata! Sorry I'm late, I missed my train and had to wait ages for the next one."

He opened his eyes to find a slightly disheveled Chihaya hurrying over. She was wearing stone washed skinny jeans and a white eyelet baby doll top.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, plopping down on the bench beside him. The star necklace he had given her for Christmas sparkled in the sun.

"Not long. About fifteen minutes," he replied.

A petal drifted down into Chihaya's windblown hair. Arata reached over to brush it away. Her flushed cheeks and shining eyes were so lovely that he leaned forward to kiss her.

Some girls passing by exclaimed, "how cute!" and they quickly pulled away.

He gave Chihaya an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. I forgot that people can see us."

"It's alright, I don't mind."

Her cheeks were more rosy than before. Arata had to look away to stop himself from kissing her again. He cleared his throat. "Well, we should probably go to the auditorium and get a seat."

Chihaya looked down at her wrist watch. "Yeah, you're right. The opening ceremony will start soon."

They stood up and Chihaya took his outstretched hand. As they walked down the long avenue of sakura trees, a current of happiness washed over him. Chihaya's smiling face told him that she was experiencing the same emotion. They didn't need to express themselves in that moment; their feelings had reached each other, without words.

***.*.***

Later that afternoon, Chihaya and Arata were sitting in a large lecture hall for _Intro to Japanese Literature_. They also had _Psychology for Teaching_ and _World History_ together in a few days.

Arata leaned close to her ear and said, "My landlord is the professor for this class."

"No way! Really? What's he like?"

"Strange, but he seems like an okay person for the most part. You'll see."

He arrived ten minutes late to his own class. "A thousand apologies everyone," he called out as he bounded through the door holding a bright green notebook and folder in his hands. "Inspiration struck and I had to write it down before the thought left me."

He was tall and young looking. In fact, he could have easily passed for a student with his casual clothing of jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt that was pushed up past his elbows. When he turned his back to the class, Chihaya saw that his hair was tied back in a small ponytail. Beaded bracelets slipped down his wrist as he wrote on the board. When he stepped back, Chihaya saw a list of personal details: _Takashi Matsuyama, age 30, blood type B, Taurus, single. Hobbies include writing/reading poetry, baking, and gardening._

"You may be thinking these are insignificant details, but I've always believed that students should know a little about the person who will be teaching them." He smiled at the class, tucking a short piece of hair behind his ear. "If there are any girls who feel they would be compatible with me, please don't hesitate to ask for a date. I'm always open to love because I find it very inspiring."

Arata clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh, while half the girls in the class giggled openly at his flirtatious comment.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, we can get started on what you're all here for." He got out a stack of papers from his folder and handed them to a girl in the first row, who took one and passed them to her neighbor. "Survey classes cover a little of everything, but I'll be spending more time on poetry. Writing your own tanka will be one of your assignments.

There were groans in the audience.

"It's not as difficult as some of you may think. However, I am aware that this isn't my creative writing class and therefore, everyone will receive a passing grade regardless of skill level."

Chihaya suddenly remembered the poems she wrote while at the hospital recovering from her finger surgery. Two had been composed after her phone conversation with Arata. _*That's when I first realized I loved him,* _she thought with a smile.

The course syllabus eventually made its way over to them. There would be four papers, three exams, and the tanka. At the bottom of the page, Matsuyama had written: _extra credit will be given for 5 additional poems_. Chihaya found this somewhat reassuring since exam-taking was not one of her strong suits.

"Everyone, please open your textbook to page 15 and follow along as I read the introduction."

Afterwards, he wrote some historical notes on the board about ancient waka poetry. They were able to go over a few selected poems from the _**Man'yoshu **_before class ended.

"Read the page numbers I've assigned in your syllabus before next class. See all of you on Wednesday!"

As Chihaya and Arata packed up their things and walked down the stairs, Matsuyama looked in their direction and exclaimed, "Arata-kun, there you are! I couldn't pick you out of the sea of faces earlier." His dark, expressive eyes drifted to Chihaya. "And who is this beauty?"

"My girlfriend, Chihaya Ayase," Arata introduced.

His lips curved into a smile. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ayase-san. Feel free to stop by my house whenever you like. Having girls around will brighten things up considerably."

"Umm, okay. Thank you very much," she said, inclining her head.

"I hope you'll enjoy this class," Matsuyama commented.

"I'm sure I will because I want to teach literature in high school."

"Ah, in that case, the two of us will get along just fine," he replied with a wink.

Arata cleared his throat and said, "We'll be going now. See you later, sensei."

"Bye then. I hope you two have a nice day." He flashed them a genuine smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

When they were out in the hallway, Chihaya said, "He seems nice."

"Yes, but he's too flirtatious. You know what he said the other day? That he's the reincarnation of Ariwara no Narihira. Supposedly a psychic told him."

Her eyes widened. "Narihira who wrote 'Chihayaburu'?"

"Yeah, the famous playboy of the Heian period," he replied.

"That's incredible! To think that we know Narihira!"

Arata chuckled. "You actually believe him?"

"Sure I do. Even famous people must be reincarnated. He writes poetry and his personality fits so it's definitely possible," she insisted enthusiastically.

He grinned at her. "You're so cute, Chihaya."

She smiled back and slipped her arm through his. "I want to see where you live. Can we go there now?"

"Yeah. I have a few hours before work."

"Maybe I should get a job too," Chihaya said thoughtfully. "Do you know if the campus bookstore is hiring?"

"I don't think so, but I saw a sign up for the café."

"Oh that would be fun! I'll fill out an application tomorrow then. Will your roommates be at the house now?"

"Naoki probably will," he replied. "I remember him saying that he only had one class today. I'm not sure about Sai because we haven't spoken much."

"Why not? Is he rude?"

"Not exactly rude. He just keeps to himself. Maybe he's just intimidated by Naoki's loudness."

They talked about his roommates as they walked across campus. Chihaya found out that Naoki Fujiwara was an otaku majoring in graphic design, while Sai Hitoshi was a history major. They arrived at a two story house with a bright blue door about ten minutes later. A wind chime hung above the entrance and there was a colorful cherry blossom welcome mat.

Arata took a key out of his backpack and opened the door. Chihaya slid out of her light pink flats and set them beside Arata's gray converse.

"Here you go," he said, handing her a pair of slippers to put on.

Chihaya stepped up into a bright and airy living room with pale wood floors. She saw a boy lounging on the couch, watching TV.

"Yo, Arata! Is this the girlfriend you were telling me about?"

"Yes, this is Chihaya."

Naoki walked up to them and she noticed that he was about the same height as Arata. His short hair was spiked up off his forehead. He gave her a crooked smile and said, "Nice to finally meet you, Chihaya-san. I'm Naoki Fujiwara, but you can call me Naoki."

She inclined her head and murmured a polite greeting.

"Arata tells me that you're a karuta addict like him, but do you have any other hobbies?"

"I collect Daddy Bear merchandise."

His light brown eyes lit up. "Then you're a collector too! I buy anime figures. They're in my room, want to see?"

Naoki reminded Chihaya of an excitable little boy and she couldn't help but smile. "Sure."

Arata laughed. "Let me show her the yard first."

"Alright, I'll be waiting in my room," he replied, taking the stairs two at a time.

Just off the living room was the connected kitchen and dining area. The table overlooked a large picture window with a view of the back yard. Chihaya could see a maple tree and a small pond.

Arata was standing beside her and she pulled on the hem of his striped polo shirt. "How do we get out there?"

"It's just down this hallway," he replied, pointing past the kitchen. "I'll get our shoes."

***.*.***

After looking at Naoki's manga and figure collection, Arata took her across the hall to his room. It was small and looked out onto the street, but it had good natural light. He slid the window open to get some fresh air and the cool spring breeze made the sheer curtains billow out.

When he turned back to Chihaya, he saw that she was looking at the framed photos on his dresser. There were 5 total: young Arata with his grandfather outside of Omi Jingu, another with his parents after he graduated from high school, the two of them posing with the Meijin and Queen trophies, his karuta teammates after they won their first tournament, and the shot of them on the pedestrian bridge overlooking Tokyo tower.

"Do you have the other pictures we took on Christmas?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," he replied, pulling a photo album off his small bookcase. They both sat down on the end of his twin-size bed to flip through it.

"There's still plenty of space," Chihaya said, looking over at him. "Lets take lots of pictures together this year and fill it up."

"Sounds good."

Chihaya scooted back on the bed and fell with a flump onto his stacked up pillows. "So this is where Arata will be sleeping from now on," she said aloud, gazing up at the ceiling. "It's comfy."

He returned the photo album to his shelf and then sat on the edge of the bed to gaze down at Chihaya. Her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful expression on her face.

Without looking, she reached up to touch his forearm. "Arata, will you lay here with me?"

A flush crept up his neck. "The bed is kind of small for both of us."

Chihaya rolled so that her back was against the wall. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "There, I made room. It will be nice and cozy."

His heart was hammering as he lay down beside her. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. A strand of hair was stuck to her cheek and Arata instinctively brushed it aside. Before he could lower his hand, Chihaya slipped her arm around his waist and pulled him close. Her heart was racing just as hard as his own.

"I've imagined us like this so many times," she murmured.

He felt something warm on his collarbone and realized they were tears. "Chihaya, are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm just so happy that it made me cry."

He rubbed her back. "I know what you mean. Go ahead and use my shirt to wipe your eyes."

"Thank you, Arata," Chihaya said with a small sniffle, wiping away her tears. She then settled herself against his chest. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

He smiled. "Yes. For as long as you want."

Eventually their hearts slowed to a steady rhythm. Arata took in the warmth of her body and the sweet smell of her hair. He closed his eyes, going into a blissful trance that eventually made him fall asleep.

They were jarred awake by Naoki's loud voice saying, "Welcome back, Sai!" in the hallway.

Chihaya jumped and looked up at Arata with a surprised expression.

"Sorry. It's not very quiet around here when everyone's around."

She blinked and let go of him to check her watch. "It's already 4:15! Isn't your shift at 5?"

"Yeah. Guess we should go downstairs and eat." He was regretful about it. _*I would have liked to spend the whole evening with her.*_

She must have seen the disappointment on his face because she gave him a kiss and said, "Don't worry, we'll have lots of time together from now on."

***.*.***

Attending classes and working kept them busy for the rest of April. Arata frequently left the bookstore during his break to visit Chihaya at the café. Watching her serve customers in her energetic, clumsy way, always brought a smile to his face.

During an evening shift in early May, Chihaya was able to take her break at the same time. She sat across from him at a table in the back and listened as he told her about a barbecue on Sunday.

"Matsuyama-san has tatami mat flooring in his room and he said he'll clear it out for us to play karuta."

Chihaya put her cup of mocha down and gave him a big smile. "That's great!" They had only played a few times at the Shiranami Society since school began.

"I showed them our dvd at Omi Jingu the other day. Now they want to see us go against each other."

"I won't hold back," she declared.

He laughed. "I won't either."

***.*.***

Arata ended up winning by 7 cards.

"Couldn't you have gone a little easier on your girlfriend?" Naoki asked.

It was Chihaya who answered with, "Oh, I wouldn't want him to do that. We both have to push each other to do our best."

"Shall I move my desk against the wall a few times a week so you two can practice in here?" Matsuyama offered.

They both thanked him profusely and he looked pleased at their reaction.

Chihaya and Arata went upstairs to change out of their training clothes. When they came back down five minutes later, everyone was already outside. A cluster of bells on the side door jingled as Arata opened it. The slate patio was long, narrow, and somewhat cluttered with potted plants and garden statues.

Down a little ways was a rectangular table. Chihaya sat on one of the cushioned metal benches with Arata. Naoki was across from them, while Sai sat in a chair at the end of the table. He sipped his iced tea with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he pulled a book off his lap and set it down on the table.

"Isn't that the textbook for _World History_?" Chihaya asked him.

He looked up, brushing the long fringe out of his eyes. "Yeah. The first exam is coming up."

"I know. Me and Arata are taking that class too. You should sit with us sometime."

"I wouldn't be able to take good notes if I did," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Your attention span can't be that bad if you're attempting to study with us around," Naoki pointed out.

Sai shot him a killer glare, causing Naoki to cover his eyes and exclaim, "Ahhh, scary! Matsuyama-san, Sai is being mean again!"

She turned her head to hide her smile. That ended up being a bad idea, because when she met Arata's eyes, they both burst out laughing.

***.*.***

Chihaya and Arata planned a day trip to Jindai Botanical Gardens at the end of May on Matsuyama's recommendation. "The roses and wisteria are lovely," he told them. "I go to see them every year."

"With a different girl I bet," Arata added.

Matsuyama sighed. "Yes, unfortunately my relationships never last long. I wonder if I will ever find my soul mate."

His wistful expression made Chihaya feel sorry for him. "Maybe you're looking too hard and that's why you haven't met her," she commented.

"Perhaps." Matsuyama looked at them across the dining room table. "The two of you are very lucky to have found one another."

Arata smiled. "Yes, I'm grateful for it every single day."

***.*.***

Chitose picked out Chihaya's outfit: a light purple tunic dress with cap sleeves, cropped white pants, and floral print canvas sneakers. Chihaya's only stylistic choice was her Mammy Bear cross body purse that would hold her phone, wallet, and lip gloss.

"Here, put on lots of sunscreen since you'll be spending the whole day outside," she said, tossing a bottle onto Chihaya's bed.

"Thank you." She sat down and started applying it to her legs, arms, neck, and face.

"What are you going to do about your hair?" Chitose asked.

"I don't know. Probably just keep it down."

Her older sister shook her head. "It's too warm outside. I'll pull it back for you."

The doorbell rang ten minutes later and Chihaya ran downstairs to answer it. Arata stood on the doorstep with a sports bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hi," he said with a smile. "You look very nice."

"So do you," she replied, surveying his tan chino pants and light blue button down shirt. Chihaya moved aside so that he could come in.

"I made a bento for us to eat on the train," she said, walking towards the kitchen.

Chitose was already inside and Chihaya introduced them.

She nodded politely and said, "Nice to meet you. Take care of my little sister today."

"Yes, I will."

Chihaya noticed that Arata's ears were red. _*What's with this reaction? Does he like Chitose? Or is it only because she's famous?*_

When they left the house, Chihaya couldn't help but blurt out, "Arata, why did you look so embarrassed around my sister?"

"Oh, you noticed that?" He touched the back of his hair and gave a nervous laugh. "I saw her photo books at the store I used to work at in Awara City. Meeting her in person made me remember something."

"Remember what?"

"Well I imagined you when I saw one of her pictures, you know, since you two resemble each other," he rambled.

"Which picture?"

Arata's face was red. "A bathing suit one."

Her eyes widened. "You've thought of me that way before?"

"Sure, I mean, it's only natural." He looked down at his sneakers. "Are you disgusted with me?"

"Of course not." She felt herself blush as she said, "You can see me in a bathing suit if we go swimming this summer."

Arata gave her a relieved smile. "Okay."

***.*.***

Seeing all the different colors of roses from the terrace was a stunning sight. They descended the steps to reach the sunken, rectangular garden. It took them a while to walk around the paved paths because of the crowd. It was hard to choose a favorite variety, but Chihaya especially loved the white ones edged with fuchsia along the top of the petal.

Miniature potted roses were being offered for sale and Chihaya exclaimed, "Look, Arata! These are so cute." She pointed to some bright pink ones.

"I'll get them for you," he said.

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"I want to." He took out his wallet to pay for them.

The lady behind the table offered to keep them there so they wouldn't have to carry the pot around with them. "Just put your name and phone number down on this," she said, giving him a plastic plant label.

"That would be great." He quickly jotted down his contact details and the lady stuck the tag into the dirt.

Chihaya slipped her hand into his once they left the table. "Thank you, Arata."

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile, threading their fingers together.

After looking at all of the roses, they sat down at a table near a large spray fountain. Arata got out two bottles of water from his bag and handed Chihaya a portable umbrella to shield herself from the hot sun. They rested for about 15 minutes and then went in search of the wisteria colonnade.

"It's like something out of a dream!" Chihaya exclaimed, looking up at the trailing vines of purple overhead.

Arata observed quietly, but was still full of admiration for their beauty.

They managed to see the tropical greenhouse and the water lily pond before Jindai closed. Their very last stop was to pick up the little rose bush.

Chihaya texted her mother when they were on the train. A minute later, a message came in with an invitation for Arata. "My mom wants you to stay for dinner," she told him. "It's too bad that Chitose is home because then you'd be able to spend the night."

"That's alright. I don't have a change of clothes anyway." Arata secured the plant in the space between their two seats.

They spent the ride home looking at all of their pictures and video clips.

***.*.***

Chihaya went outside with Arata after dinner. The sun was starting to set and the sky was suffused with a warm pink light.

"Saying goodbye to you is always my least favorite part of the day," she said, touching the sleeve of his shirt.

Arata's expression softened. "Mine too, but we'll see each other on Monday."

"I know." Chihaya looked into his eyes. "I wish I lived at Matsuyama-san's."

He laughed. "I doubt that you'd like being around a bunch of disgusting men all the time."

"I'd gladly put up with it in order to be with you every day." She stretched to her full height in order to clasp her arms around his neck.

"Chihaya, your neighbors are going to see."

"I don't care," she murmured, breath against his neck.

Arata returned her embrace and they held each other for half a minute before letting go. Chihaya watched him until he was out of view. Then, with a sigh, she sat down on the front steps and gazed at the brilliant sunset; heart full of love.

* * *

**A/N: "Renaissance" by Giovanni Marradi was playing as I wrote the closing scenes :) English translation for poem 77 was taken from etext library. I referred to pictures and youtube videos from Jindai Botanical Gardens in order to describe it. More information about the story can be found on my profile and live journal :D T****here will be appearances by lots of canon characters next chapter!**


	2. must I lie in bed alone?

Intro note: Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews- they really encourage me! There are a lot of poems about the loneliness of sleeping without a loved one in the Hyakunin Isshu. The title of this chapter "must I lie in bed alone?" is taken from poem #3 (Ashi biki no)

* * *

_"Lying all alone,_

_Through the hours of the night,_

_Till daylight comes:_

_Can you realize at all_

_The emptiness of that night?"_

-Mother of Michitsuna, Poem 53

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**June**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

On her way to the Shiranami Society with Arata, Chihaya admired the bracelet he had given her as a birthday present. A small silver rose charm dangled from one of the chain links.

"_I got the rose because of the botanical gardens," he explained as he secured the clasp around her wrist. "I'll get you a new charm every time we do something together."_

_His thoughtfulness left her momentarily speechless and Arata blushed as the silence stretched on. "Do you like it?" he finally asked._

_Chihaya nodded, tears filling her eyes. "I love it, Arata. Thank you," she said, throwing her arms around his neck._

The memory of it made Chihaya smile on the train.

"What are you thinking about, Miss Birthday girl?" Arata asked next to her ear.

Their faces were only inches apart as she looked at him. "How sweet you are." Chihaya resisted the impulse to kiss him by leaning back in her chair. "This is the first time I'll be spending my birthday with you and all of my friends. It makes me really happy!"

He smiled at her. "Me too."

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the cultural center. The room was decorated with streamers, balloons, and a handmade sign that said: Happy 19th Birthday Chihaya! Everyone from the Mizusawa team was already inside.

Chihaya ran over to greet them and they talked for a few minutes before going off to change into their athletic clothes. Harada decided the match-ups randomly. First round was: Arata vs. Tsutomu, Chihaya vs. Sumire, Kana vs. Tsukuba, and Nishida vs. Taichi.

Arata and Chihaya won by big margins, but the other two matches went on longer. Taichi edged out Nishida, winning by five cards and Kana beat Tsukuba by three.

"Megane-kun and Matsuge-kun," Harada announced. Which left Chihaya to play against Kana.

***.*.***

"I'm going to beat you this time," Taichi said with a grin as they bowed to each other.

Arata smiled back. "We'll see about that."

It was a hard fought battle with Arata's offense against Taichi's defense. _*His tactical maneuvering is much better than it used to be, _Arata thought as he made his third fault of the match. _Relax, don't let him draw you into it.* _They traded captures and the game remained close. Arata had two cards left and Taichi had one. It was Taichi's card that was read and he successfully defended it despite Arata's quick lunge.

"Thank you for the match," they both said, bowing to each other.

Taichi looked up at the ceiling and blew out a breath.

"Congratulations, Mashima-senpai!" Sumire called out.

Taichi turned to the dark haired girl and gave her a bright smile. "Thanks, Sumire."

"That was such a great match!" Chihaya plopped herself down next to them and slung her arms around their shoulders. "Now you get to play against me, Taichi!"

"Hmm, I think I'll forfeit," he replied. "You are the birthday girl after all. It's better that you remain the undefeated champion."

"No way! I won't allow that! I have to win fair and square against you, so don't you dare go easy on me just because it's my birthday!"

Arata didn't mind sitting on the sidelines and watching them play. He suddenly remembered how upset he had felt during their final at the Yoshino tournament a few years before. _*I wanted to be in his place then, but seeing them compete now is fine,*_ he thought as he witnessed Chihaya's lightning fast capture of 'Kasasagi no.'

Chihaya ended up winning in luck of the draw, but Arata suspected that Taichi had planned for it to happen. _*It's okay since Chihaya is smiling… I guess letting her win is his way of being thoughtful.*_

***.*.***

They sat around a table eating pizza and cake, talking about what was going on in their lives.

"Taichi, Tsukue-kun, what are your classes like at Tokyo U?" Chihaya asked.

"Difficult," Tsutomu replied, pushing up his glasses. "I'm studying even harder than before."

"Yes, he hardly has time to visit me," Kana chimed in. "But at least we can see each other at Suihoku on the weekend." Kana and Tsutomu had started going out right before their senior year had ended.

Arata looked at Taichi, who was across the table from him. "Do you like your pre-med classes?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Nothing too exciting yet."

"Sudo-san is in your karuta club on campus, right?" Chihaya questioned.

Taichi nodded. "That sadist is always trying to practice against me. Suo-meijin stops by occasionally and cooks for his kohai's. I've been able to play against him too." He looked at Arata. "He says that he's going to get his title back, but I told him that he'll have to beat me first in the East qualifiers."

"Taichi, that would be so great if you can challenge Arata in January!" Chihaya exclaimed.

A few minutes later, Chihaya heard her mobile phone chime. She checked it and saw a message from Shinobu. It said: _'Happy Birthday, Chihaya :) Sorry that I can't be there. I got you some Daddy Bear stuff, so lets make sure to hang out this summer break.'_

Chihaya smiled and typed out a quick reply before putting her phone away.

"Nikuman-kun, what's been going on with you?"

"Not a whole lot," the chubby boy replied. "I've been hanging out with Hyoro and my sister a lot."

"Oh that's right, you're Hyoro's roommate now," Tsutomu said.

"They're so lovey-dovey with each other that it makes me sick. I really regret letting her bully me into rooming with him. She only wanted me to so she'd have an excuse to stay over. That's her way of being sneaky and tricking our parents since they'd never let her move in with a guy."

Chihaya felt herself blushing. Sharing an apartment with Arata was something that she was always thinking about. _*My parents probably wouldn't allow me to do that either…*_

She changed the subject by asking Tsukuba and Sumire what their college plans were.

"I'm thinking about becoming a stylist, so I'll probably go to a junior college."

"That really suits you Sumire-chan since you're so fashionable. I know, you could become my sister's stylist! Or at least work for her entertainment company. I'll do my best to get you a job," Chihaya promised.

"It will take me three years before I'll be qualified to work, but I appreciate your offer. Thank you, Ayase-senpai," she said with a pretty smile.

Chihaya turned her attention to the thin boy with the narrow eyes. "What about you, Tsukuba-kun?"

"The only thing I really want to do is play karuta, so I guess I'll try for a school that has a good team," he replied. "I'd never pass the entrance exams for Tokyo U though."

The conversation then switched to Chihaya and Arata. They both answered questions regarding their classes and part time jobs. The party lasted into the evening. Sumire and Tsukuba had to leave first since it was a school night. To Chihaya's surprise, Taichi got up from the table too and offered to take Sumire home.

When they left, Chihaya turned to Kana. "Are they finally together then?!"

Kana nodded. "Yes, for about a month now."

"Thank goodness," Chihaya said with a relieved smile.

***.*.***

Arata and Chihaya left the Shiranami Society just after 9 PM. The night was balmy with a gentle breeze, so they decided to go to the nearby park.

"Arata, remember when me, you, and Taichi had a snowball fight here?" Chihaya asked as she ran towards the jungle gym and started to climb it. "And we were reciting the poems as we threw them?"

"Yeah, of course."

He climbed after her and they sat at the very top, looking up at the sky. The moon was peeking through the clouds and patches of stars were visible.

"Akikaze ni, tanabiku kumo no, taema yori," Chihaya said.

"More izuru tsuki no, kage no sayakesa," Arata finished poem #79.

Chihaya slipped her arm through his and leaned against his shoulder. "Today was the best birthday."

Arata placed his chin on top of her head. "I'm glad you had fun, Chihaya."

They climbed down a few minutes later once the bars became too uncomfortable.

She grabbed his hand. "Lets go on the swings. Will you push me to give me a head start?"

Arata did and he watched as her long legs kicked through the air. "If you close your eyes, it's like flying. Try it, Arata!"

Her child-like enthusiasm was contagious. _*Whenever I'm with Chihaya, she makes everything glow brightly, _he thought as he closed his eyes, letting the wind push against his face and hair. _She's like the sun shining on water.*_

When they stopped swinging, Arata grabbed the chain and pulled Chihaya towards him so that he could give her a quick kiss. To his surprise, she got up a moment later and sat sideways across his legs.

"Chihaya! We'll break the swing."

"Shh, no we won't." Chihaya took off his glasses and clipped them to his shirt.

The way her eyes sparkled as she moved her face closer to his took Arata's breath away.

***.*.***

A week and a half later, the two of them got out of class to see a torrential downpour raging outside. Arata was the only who had brought an umbrella that day. "Lets wait for it to let up a little," he said as they looked out of the window. "When it does, we can run over to my place."

"Alright," Chihaya agreed.

They sat down on a couch in the lounge area. To pass the time, Chihaya gave him one of her earbuds so they could both listen to her ipod.

It was still raining steadily fifteen minutes later, but the wind had died down somewhat so they decided to risk it. Arata put his arm around Chihaya and they splashed through puddles, laughing as they ran. Halfway there, an unexpected gust of wind blew the umbrella inside out, making it absolutely useless.

"What a piece of junk!" Arata exclaimed as he tossed the broken umbrella into a trashcan.

Chihaya laughed. "This is kind of great though! The rain feels good." She held her arms open with her face tipped up to the sky.

"Come on, lets hurry!" Arata took her hand and pulled her along.

By the time they arrived at Matsuyama's house, they were completely soaked. They stood on the porch and tried to wring their clothes out before going inside.

Arata took off his socks and said, "I'll get some towels," before hurrying up the stairs.

Even though the rain had been warm, Chihaya shivered a bit, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for him to return. He was back within fifteen seconds, handing her a navy blue towel.

She uncrossed her arms and took it. Arata's face turned red as she wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Arata took off his wet glasses and set them on the little table near the door. "Uh, well… your shirt is see-through." He used the towel to rub at his face and hair.

"Oh." Chihaya secured the towel across her chest.

He finished toweling off his hair and it was sticking up even more than usual now. "Are you cold, Chihaya?"

"Yes."

"Come on then," he said, putting his glasses back on. "I'll lend you some clothes."

Chihaya noticed that they left a trail of water as they walked up the stairs. "We're making such a mess."

"It's okay. I'll clean it up after we get changed. Go ahead and wait in the bathroom."

Chihaya closed the door partway and started undressing. She lifted her wet T-shirt over her head and threw it into the tub. Next went her jeans. Chihaya was standing in only her bra and panties now, which were also wet.

She went over to the door and said, "Arata, I'm going to need some of your boxers too."

Chihaya flipped her head over and was toweling off her hair when a knock sounded.

"They're right outside. Just reach out and get them."

When she popped her head out into the hallway, Arata was already gone. She gathered up the pile and shut the bathroom door behind her. He had given her his Nagumo Society T-shirt with the cloud logo on it, some dark grey jersey pants with a drawstring, and a pair of black boxer-briefs. For some reason, Chihaya's heart was beating unusually fast as she put on Arata's clothes.

Five minutes later, they headed downstairs to wipe up the water and put their wet clothing in the dryer. They went in the kitchen and Arata got a plate out of the cupboard before pulling a jar shaped like an owl across the counter. He set a stack of chocolate chip cookies on the plate and offered it to Chihaya.

"Want some milk too?"

"Mmmhmm," she murmured as she took a bit of the chewy cookie.

They sat down to eat their snack at the table before going back upstairs to Arata's room, where they snuggled together under his covers.

"I have to warm you up so you don't get sick," Chihaya said.

He smiled. "My immune system isn't that bad."

"Yes it is, you're always getting colds," she whispered against his mouth.

Chihaya kissed him and he tasted sweet like milk and chocolate. It was a good thing that he had taken his glasses off before they got into bed because things turned passionate very quickly. She slipped a hand underneath his shirt, feeling his stomach muscles tense at her touch. When she started stroking his lower belly, Arata let out a moan.

"Chihaya," he said breathlessly, eyes clouded with desire. "You'll make me go crazy."

_*I'm already going crazy, _she thought as she removed her hand from his waistband and climbed on top of him instead. She pressed her body down on his and cursed the layers of clothing between them. _I want to touch every inch of his skin*_

About a minute later, there was a loud crack outside that startled both of them.

"What the hell was that?" Arata asked, reaching for his glasses.

Chihaya slid off of him and they went over to the window. A large tree limb had broken off and was laying in the road.

"Do you think it got struck by lightning?"

"I don't know," Arata replied. "There's a lot of wind too. It could have been that."

"Maybe we should go put on the news to see if there's any warnings."

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and laughed. "It's always something, isn't it? I guess at least this time it wasn't my stupid roommates who ruined the moment."

They went downstairs to turn on the TV. There was a typhoon warning in effect until late that night.

"You'll have to stay here," Arata said.

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I don't mind that at all."

***.*.***

Matsuyama arrived home about an hour later. "Did you see what happened to that tree out front?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were here when it fell."

"Did anything happen to the maple in the yard?"

"I don't know," Arata replied.

"I better check." He went into the dining room to look out of the window. "No, it's fine. That's good at least." Matsuyama sat down in the chair and looked over at them on the couch. "It's treacherous out there. You won't be able to go home, Ayase-san. The trains aren't running now."

"I know. I've called my parents already."

He shot them a suggestive grin. "Will this be your first overnight rendezvous?"

Both of them blushed and Matsuyama chuckled. "You're such cute kids."

"I wasn't going to sleep in the same room," Arata said quickly.

"Why not? I don't care."

Arata glared at him. "How could we after you just said something like that?"

"Ah, sorry. I guess I forgot how easily embarrassed virgins get."

He didn't look sorry though and Chihaya felt very annoyed with him. _*We won't get another opportunity like this, _she thought, biting her lip. _Why is it that we can't be together?*_

***.*.***

"Sorry, Chihaya," Arata apologized later that night when they were in his room. "I just don't want that pervert thinking about us tonight. Our first time should be special and this place isn't going to work."

"I know." She was sitting on the floor between his outstretched legs, leaning her back against his chest.

"We'll think of something." He brushed all of her hair over to one shoulder so he could kiss her neck.

"Mmmm. If you keep doing that I won't be responsible for how I act."

Arata pulled away and let out a low laugh. "Alright, lets be good and do our assignments then."

Chihaya read some poems out loud. "I like this one about the fireflies. I don't even remember the last time I've seen fireflies."

"You mean Tokyo doesn't have them?" Arata asked.

"Well some parts might, but they're really rare. The rivers are probably too polluted."

"There's some woods near my house that have a lot of them every year."

"Lucky! I want to see them too," she said enviously.

"Why don't we go then? Next weekend, lets request off from work. I know my parents would love to meet you."

She turned around and gave him a big smile. "Really, Arata? You mean it?"

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Yes, really."

***.*.***

They said goodnight to each other around 11 PM. Arata made up a futon on Naoki's floor while his friend cracked jokes about him being old-fashioned.

"Chihaya deserves to have a perfect night," he insisted.

"Hey, I get it, you're a gentleman. I just don't know how you manage to be so patient and have all that self-control," Naoki said from his bed. "Half of me thinks you're really stupid and the other half kind of admires you for it."

"Uh, thanks. I think?"

Naoki laughed. "So what are you going to do, take her to a love hotel or something?"

"No. That wouldn't be romantic at all," Arata replied, crawling under the covers.

"What about a hot spring then?"

"Yeah, that could work. I'll start saving up for one. Thanks for the suggestion, Naoki."

"Sure thing, Romeo. I have to live vicariously through you since I don't have a girlfriend."

Arata looked over at his friend, who was holding an anime character pillow against his chest. "Want me to set you up with someone? Chihaya works with some nice girls at the café."

"Who'd want to date an otaku like me? A normal girl would take one look at this room and want to run in the other direction."

Arata laughed. "That's probably true. You need to find an obsessed fangirl then. Aren't there any in your anime club?"

"Nope, there's only males and it's very depressing. I was hoping for some cosplay girls, you know?" He sighed. "Well, I'm turning the light off now."

Arata closed his eyes and used his vivid imagination to visualize himself and Chihaya at an inn with a mountain view. He smiled as he fell asleep to that sweet thought.

Meanwhile, Chihaya was laying alone in his bed, tossing and turning as she yearned for him beside her.

***.*.***

"Chihaya-chan, we finally meet!" Mrs. Wataya exclaimed, giving her a hug. "You're so tall and beautiful, just like a model," she said taking in her appearance. Chihaya was wearing a white peasant top embroidered with dark blue flowers and faded jeans.

Chihaya smiled at Arata's petite mother who wore glasses and had short brown hair parted in the middle. _*They have the same facial features, but Arata's hair isn't sleek like hers.*_

"Thank you so much for having me, Okaasan. I brought some sweets from Tokyo for you. Well they're from a French bakery so it's not like they're authentic to Tokyo or anything," she chattered, holding out a fancy bag with purple and gold stripes on it. "But I hope you like them."

"Oh my, French sweets, thank you, Chihaya-chan!" She reached into the bag and pulled out the package of pastel colored macaroons. "Aren't these lovely! I can't wait to eat them for dessert."

Mrs. Wataya hugged her son next and ushered them into the kitchen to have a snack. Chihaya loved the traditional screens in Arata's house. They made it feel very cozy. While they were eating, Chihaya thought back to the last time she had visited Fukui. _*Arata had been so depressed and angry then because he blamed himself for his grandfather's death.* _Seeing him like that had been so painful for Chihaya.

"Arata, after we're finished here, I'd like to pay my respects to your grandfather."

"That's so sweet of you, Chihaya-chan," Mrs. Wataya said, eyes filling with tears. "Arata, make sure you introduce daddy to your wonderful girlfriend."

Arata took a sip of his tea and nodded. "Yes, I will."

Five minutes later, Arata was sliding back his grandfather's study. He kneeled on the cushion in front of his altar and lit a stick of incense.

"Hi grandpa," he said. "I brought someone to see you. This is Chihaya, one of my childhood friends from Tokyo who I had so much fun playing karuta with. We go to the same college now." Arata moved off the cushion so Chihaya could kneel on it instead.

She put her hands together and bowed her head. "Hello, Wataya-meijin, I'm happy to make your acquaintance." Chihaya lit the other stick of incense and gazed at his portrait. He had silver hair, glasses, and a serene smile on his kind face. _*This is how Arata will look in the future.*_

Chihaya swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "Thank you for teaching Arata how to play karuta. If you hadn't, I wouldn't love it like I do now and me and Arata probably wouldn't have been able to meet again. You've changed my life for the better, Wataya-meijin. Arata is a fine man and I know that it's because of you." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I wish we could have met when you were still alive."

Arata put a hand on her trembling back and rubbed it.

"Oh, Chihaya-chan," Mrs. Wataya said in a voice full of emotion. "Daddy would have loved you so much. Will you come back for Obon in August?"

Chihaya looked over at Arata's mother who was standing in the doorway. "Yes, of course. I would be honored to. Thank you, Okaasan."

***.*.***

The conversation at the dinner table was very lively. Arata's parents asked them all about Tokyo and their classes. They were friendly and welcoming and Chihaya felt like she had known them her whole life instead of only a few hours. _*Fukui accents really are nice,* _she mused as she listened to the Wataya family talk with each other.

Arata had his father's broad shouldered build and height. Mr. Wataya's hair was short and stuck up off his forehead, but she could tell that Arata had inherited his untidy black hair from his father. Certain expressions were the same as well, like their frown, which Chihaya found amusing.

She offered to help with the dishes, but Mrs. Wataya waved her away and told them they needed to get ready to leave since the sun would be setting soon.

"Dear, will you find the torch so they can take it with them? It will probably be dark by the time they return."

"Yes, alright," Mr. Wataya replied, getting up from his chair.

Arata gave her one of his zip-up hoodies to put on over her short sleeve shirt. He had to use the bathroom before they left, so she waited out in the living room for him.

Mr. Wataya came in holding a large red flashlight in his hands. "Here you are, Chihaya-chan," he said.

She took it from him and found that it was quite heavy. "Thank you, Otosan."

He blushed a little and touched the back of his hair self consciously. _*Arata does the same thing!*_

Arata entered a moment later and Mr. Wataya said, "Arata, Chihaya-chan called me 'Otosan.'"

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that why you're blushing?"

"Well having such a pretty girl call me 'father' is nice you know!" He glanced over at Chihaya. "I do hope you become my daughter someday."

Now it was Arata and Chihaya's turn to blush.

***.*.***

They sprayed each other with mosquito repellent outside.

"What a beautiful view!" Chihaya exclaimed, looking at the farmland and mountains that were painted orange from the fiery sunset. "The countryside sure is nice."

"It's alright I suppose," Arata replied.

"And it's so quiet here compared to Tokyo."

"Just wait until the cicadas come out this summer. The noise is deafening."

She remembered how loud they were from the phone conversation she had with him during her stay in the hospital a few years before. _*But it will be nice to hear them in person this time around.* _

Chihaya slipped her hand in his. "I'll get to hear them in August then!"

He grinned at her. "I'm glad you're so excited about it."

"Well of course. I like experiencing life in Awara." As they walked down the dirt road, she said, "You probably rode your bike this way so many times, huh? It would have been really fun to grow up here with you."

"Yeah it would have been," he said with a smile. "We could have played karuta together every day and gone exploring outside. You would have been even more of a tomboy here."

"And I might have been in the same class as you. We could have even formed a karuta team together." Chihaya bit down on her lip. "I feel kind of sad that we didn't have that life."

Arata glanced over at her. "Don't be. Who knows, maybe we wouldn't have fallen in love if we'd been around each other all the time."

"Yes, that's true."

They arrived at the woods ten minutes later. Stepping through the trees was like entering a magical, dark blue world. Chihaya felt completely at peace as they walked along the trail.

"There's a stream up ahead and that's probably where most of them will be."

A moment later, Chihaya saw a quick flash of golden green. "There's one!" It was a few yards in front of them. The firefly continued to blink on and off, as though he were their own personal guide. The closer they got to the stream, the more fireflies they saw. By the time the water came into view, there was at least fifty.

Chihaya was so mesmerized by the little floating lights that she couldn't speak right away. Arata bent over to put the torch on the ground and when he straightened up again, Chihaya grabbed onto his arm.

"Amazing, it's amazing," she said in wonder. "I'll remember this forever, Arata."

He brushed a soft kiss on her cheek. "So will I."

***.*.***

**Closing note: I listened to some of the slower tracks from Chihayafuru season 2 soundtrack for inspiration. Every time I hear "Chiisana Daiji no Koto," I will always think of the firefly scene ;) And as I'm writing this, I'm listening to "Fireflies" by Owl City (his songs always remind me of Chihaya and Arata XD)**


	3. the ever shining sky

Intro note: I had a lot of fun with this chapter… things kept changing while I was writing, but unplanned inspiration can be the best kind :D I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"_Over the wide sea_

_As I sail and look around_

_It appears to me_

_That the white waves, far away_

_Are the ever shining sky."_

-Fujiwara no Tadamichi, Poem 76

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**July**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Arata and Chihaya decided to go to the Hiratsuka Tanabata Festival on the weekend of July 7. It was only about an hour away from Tokyo, but Chihaya wanted them to stay at a hotel instead of riding the train home late.

He raised his eyebrows. "What will your parents say about us going on an overnight trip?"

"Well I already stayed with you in Fukui so I don't think they'd mind."

"We were at my parents house though. This time we'd be at a hotel alone." Arata could feel his ears going red.

She smiled at him across the café table. "Don't worry about it. My sister has been staying at hotels for years because of her job and they know all about the famous boyfriends she's had." Chihaya took a sip of her iced coffee. "They have to give me the same kind of freedom as Chitose or it wouldn't be fair."

_I don't have enough money saved up for us to stay at an onsen though, _Arata thought in disappointment.

Chihaya seemed to read his mind because she said, "Lets plan for a weekend onsen trip in Autumn. Staying at an affordable hotel near Hiratsuka is fine with me. I don't care where we are just as long as we're together on Tanabata."

Her words made Arata smile. "Alright. That's what we'll do then."

***.*.***

They changed into their yukata's at the hotel. Chihaya's was white with large watercolor sunflowers on it while Arata's was a dark green with a black bamboo leaf pattern. Chihaya pulled her hair into a side bun and used a silk sunflower clip that her sister had given her. After applying some lipgloss, Chihaya opened up the bathroom door. Arata was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Do I look alright?" she asked.

"More than alright," he replied, walking towards her. Arata touched the side of her face. "You're beautiful, Chihaya."

She kissed him and when she pulled back, Chihaya saw that Arata's lips were a sparkly pinkish red. She laughed. "Oops, I transferred my lipgloss to you." Chihaya grabbed a tissue and wiped at his mouth. "There, all better. You look very handsome in your yukata." His shoulders appeared even broader and it took all of her will power not to pull him into an embrace.

"Thank you," he replied, touching the back of his hair.

"Let me take a picture."

Arata gave her an sheepish smile, which she found adorable.

"Alright, now I'll take one of you," he said, holding his hand out for the camera.

They left the hotel a few minutes later and rode a bus to get to the matsuri. The tall poles with brightly colored streamers looked beautiful against the blue sky. There was no rain in the forecast which meant that Orihime and Hikoboshi would be able to cross the magpie bridge tonight.

They watched traditional female dancers and a taiko drum performance. Chihaya asked a middle-aged woman nearby to take a picture of her and Arata together. Afterwards, they walked along the crowded shopping district hand-in-hand. Street sellers and vendors had set up tables on the sidewalks. Both of them bought a few cheap souvenirs for their families. They ate plenty of traditional festival food throughout the day: takoyaki, choco bananas, shaved ice, and dango. Arata won a stuffed panda for Chihaya.

"Arata, lets bring everything back to the hotel. I don't want to be carrying all of these bags around tonight."

"Okay." He glanced at his watch. "It's just after 7 now. Fireworks start at 9 so that will give us some time to eat dinner too."

There was a noodle restaurant near the hotel and they ordered yakisoba. It was dark by the time they arrived back at the festival. The decorations looked even better at night. The neon lights reflected off the streamers as they blew in the gentle breeze. They passed by a table that had colored strips of paper to write wishes on. Chihaya grabbed a pink tag.

"Lets make one together, Arata."

Chihaya wrote: _I wish to always be with Arata and play karuta with him forever. _She signed her name and then handed the tanzaku to him. He wrote underneath hers: _I wish to always be with Chihaya and play karuta with her forever. _Arata held it while Chihaya tied it to a rope set up between two trees.

Chihaya recorded the fireworks. Her hand got tired halfway through, so Arata held the phone up instead. The finale ended with explosions of red and gold that made Chihaya's heart race. The fireworks signaled something else: the beginning of their night alone.

***.*.***

When Arata finished showering, Chihaya was stretched out on the bed wearing a deep blue nightie. He sat down and touched the lacy hem, which reached mid-thigh. The sight of her long, slender legs made him blush. When he looked at Chihaya's face, he saw that her cheeks were also tinged pink. She sat up and removed the towel from around his neck. Chihaya touched his bare arms and chest, placing her hand over his hammering heart. She took his other hand and guided it to her own.

"My heart is beating fast too," she said softly.

Arata leaned forward to kiss her. She moved closer to him and his hand drifted down the silky fabric to rest on her hip. They took their time and explored each other slowly; tonight, there would be no interruptions.

"I don't ever want it to be morning," Arata said as he held Chihaya in his arms. Their legs were tangled together and her body against his felt completely natural.

She brushed the sweaty hair from his forehead. "I don't either."

Arata didn't have his glasses on, but he could see her well enough because she was only inches away from him. Chihaya smiled and the happiness he felt nearly brought him to tears. She must have seen the emotion cross his face because she gently kissed his eyelid and said, "I love you, Arata Wataya."

His voice wouldn't work properly and all he managed to say was "aishiteru" in a tight sounding whisper

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other; feeling safe and warm and loved.

***.*.***

Chihaya woke first. Arata was pressed against her back with one arm around her waist. His hand was resting on her belly and Chihaya smiled, putting her hand over his. Arata shifted and she could feel his breath against her shoulder blade.

"Chihaya?" he asked sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

Chihaya glanced at the bedside clock. "Almost 7:15." A sliver of sunlight shined through the curtains of the darkened room.

She turned around to face him. His hair was sticking up every which way and she smoothed it down as he blinked at her.

"We have to check out at noon so we still have plenty of time," she continued.

He pulled her close and Chihaya's heart quickened as he nuzzled her neck. "Waking up to you is nice," he murmured.

Chihaya's hands started to stray and she felt Arata's skin heat up under her fingers. They undressed each other for the second time. Becoming one with him was more than just a physical sensation; it was also a spiritual experience. Chihaya felt complete as she held onto his back. She knew that this was exactly where they needed to be.

***.*.***

Leaving that room was a sad event for both of them. Spending an entire night together was months away. They weren't concerned about the lack of intimacy; both of them knew they would find ways for that even if it meant hurried moments at Arata's or paying for a few hours at a love hotel. But they wouldn't be able to fall asleep holding each other and they wouldn't be able to wake up to one another's faces. That is what they were mourning as they closed the door and walked towards the elevator. Now that both of them had experienced the reality of being together, would dreams be enough to sustain them until Autumn?

***.*.***

Arata wasn't working on Tuesday, so he decided to go to the jewelry store to get another charm for Chihaya's bracelet. Naoki tagged along with him because he had nothing better to do.

"Isn't it strange if two guys go into this kind of place together?" Arata asked as they stood outside on the sidewalk.

"What do you mean?" Then a grin spread over Naoki's face. "Oh I see… you don't want people to think that we're gay," he said with a loud laugh afterwards.

Arata's ears went red. "Keep it down, Naoki!"

"Well if I did like men, you would definitely be my type. Blushing is very moe, you know."

Now his face was blazing. "Please stay out here. I can't take this kind of humiliation."

Naoki chuckled and clapped him on the back. "Okay I will, since you asked so nicely and all."

After Arata got his composure back, he went into the store. The charm section was large and he stood in front, scanning the rows for anything related to Tanabata. A woman in her twenties offered to help him. He explained what he wanted and it only took her about a minute to find a magpie charm.

"What do you think about this?" she asked, holding it out to him.

It was black enamel and tiny crystals were used for the white markings on its outstretched wings. He took it from her and replied, "Yes, this is perfect."

She smiled at Arata and they went over to the register. After he paid with his credit card, she placed the charm in a small decorative box for him and tied it with blue and silver curly ribbon.

Arata exited the store and Naoki hurried over to him.

"That was quick. What did you get?"

"A magpie charm to represent Tanabata."

"You're such a romantic. I want a girl just like you… a little megane cutie who gets embarrassed easily and does thoughtful things for me. Why don't you have a sister?" he whined with an exaggerated pout.

Arata started to walk down the street. "Well according to my mom, she did want a girl but it never happened for them. That's why she bought me a pink phone."

Naoki slung an arm around his shoulder and laughed. "That's great stuff! I always wondered about that phone. You know, if it wasn't for Chihaya, I probably would have questioned your sexuality."

Arata looked sideways at him. "Naoki, I'm starting to question yours. Please tell me you aren't stashing away yaoi manga or playing boys love games."

"Of course not, but I did look at a yaoi doujin out of curiosity once and boy do I regret it! I will never be able to watch Death Note again without picturing those scenes. I mean why have them handcuffed together in the first place? That's just asking for trouble, you know. For example if I was handcuffed to you-"

Arata interrupted him. "Stop right there, I don't want to hear it!" He pushed his arm away. "Isn't this sexual harassment? Keep this up and I'll punch you," he threatened.

Naoki looked crestfallen. "I meant it to be a compliment, but I guess it is inappropriate huh? I'm sorry, Arata."

He cleared his throat. "It's okay, but don't say that crap to me again."

Naoki recovered a moment later. "But what do you mean you'll punch me? You don't seem the type who could do something like that."

"Well I have." Arata thought back to when he got into a fight with his middle-school friend, Shouji, for insulting his grandfather. "And I'd rather not talk about it either since it brings back unpleasant memories for me."

"Poor Arata." He gave him a sly glance. "Then why don't you tell me about your overnight trip with Chihaya instead."

He shook his head. "Definitely not."

"Oh come on! I don't need to know details. Just tell me if you had a nice time."

"Of course I had a nice time," he replied.

"Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Arata smiled. "Yes. All of that and more."

"Damn, you're really lucky, you know that?" Naoki ruffled his hair in a good-natured manner. "I wish I could be a man too."

"You mean you haven't been with a girl before?" he asked in a lowered tone as he attempted to fix his now messed up hair.

"Nope. I've only had two girlfriends in my life. One was in elementary so that hardly counts and the other was at the end of junior high. I only got to kiss her a few times before she dumped me when she found out that I was an otaku." Naoki looked down at the ground and hesitated slightly before saying, "She called me a pervert."

Arata suddenly felt bad for him. "Wow, that's terrible. She obviously wasn't a very nice person."

"Maybe so, but ever since then I've been wondering if I'm some kind of freak." He bit his lip. "Arata, do you think I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being?"

He patted Naoki's shoulder. "Nah, and I don't think you're a freak either. Sure you're a bit weird, but all of us are in our own way."

"Senpai!" he exclaimed, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "I'll really fall for you if you keep being so nice to me," he said in a feminine voice as he clutched his arm.

Arata shivered. "Okay, I take it all back. And stop with the creepy role-playing already!"

***.*.***

Chihaya went swimsuit shopping with her sister on Friday night. Her and Arata would be going to the beach on Sunday and she wanted Chitose's opinion. She spotted a Daddy Bear one-piece with a skirt. "I love it!" she exclaimed, holding it up and grinning. "But why isn't it in my size?"

"Maybe because it's designed for a five-year-old, Chihaya! Are you a total moron?" She grabbed it out of Chihaya's hand and hung it back on the rack. "No, don't answer that question, of course you are." She pulled her over to the section with bikinis and said, "This is the kind of style you need to be looking at."

Chihaya's eyes widened. "If I wear these, I'll practically be naked."

"Yeah, that's the point." She held up a red string bikini. "What about this one?"

"No way, that's so embarrassing!"

Chitose rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up will you. You already spent the night with your boyfriend so what's the problem?"

Chihaya blushed and looked away. "Well because… this would be in broad daylight and other people would be seeing me too."

"I don't understand how such a modest girl can be my sister. You have a nice body, Chihaya, you should show it off. Especially those legs of yours. I'd kill for your height." Chitose was a few inches shorter, but it was easy to forget this fact since she was always wearing heels.

"I'm just not comfortable with my boobs and butt hanging out like that."

"Fine," Chitose said in exasperation. "Then how about some boy shorts? They'll cover your butt cheeks at least."

Chihaya agreed. They picked out a nautical inspired set: navy blue shorts with an embroidered white anchor on it and a striped halter top that only showed a small amount of cleavage. They went to the clothing section next. Chihaya snatched up a light blue dress with small white birds printed all over the fabric. "This is a pretty summer dress," she said.

"Nice choice. I'm happy that you're becoming more fashionable. Now for the accessories." Chitose slipped some sunglasses on Chihaya's face. They went through a few different styles before settling on an oversized pair that made Chihaya look like a celebrity. Her sister also chose a white straw hat with a wide-brim.

"Aren't these accessories too much?" Chihaya asked as she surveyed her whole ensemble in the mirror.

"Uh no. And besides, they also serve a purpose by keeping the sun off your face. This is a very standard beach look."

Chihaya decided to trust Chitose's judgment and get them.

***.*.***

They arrived in Hayama just before 1 PM. The crescent shaped Isshiki Beach was surrounded by hills which gave it a cozy atmosphere. It was a perfect day. The water reflected the clear blue sky above and the sun was glittering on the white waves. Chihaya captured the moment with her camera as they stood on a grassy outcrop. Summer vacation was still a week away so the area wasn't crowded with tourists yet.

Chihaya looked glamorous with her short dress and big white hat. She turned around to grin at Arata. "This place is beautiful, huh? Lets go down to the beach now. I want to walk barefoot through the sand."

Arata got some candid shots of her as she went ahead of him. Chihaya put her tote bag down on a large rock and slipped off her sandals. Arata took his shoes off too.

They held hands as they walked along the shore. After half a minute, Chihaya said, "Lets run together."

He was used to her spontaneous suggestions by now so he went along with it. Chihaya's hat flew off her head which made both of them laugh. Arata went to get it for her, but she continued to run. Arata had never been a particularly good athlete and he felt out of breath as he hurried to catch up to her. She began to slow down just enough for him to grab her around the waist.

Chihaya smiled up at him; cheeks flushed and eyes bright. She took the hat from his hands and placed it on his head, laughing as she did so. "Cute!" She stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek.

Arata held her close. "I'm tired from running. Let me stay like this for a minute."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and murmured, "Okay." They stood there for a short time as the cool waves washed over their feet.

When they made their way back over to the rock, Chihaya unpacked some bottled water. Arata sipped his drink, watching a few seagulls circling lazily overhead. He had somehow forgotten about the hat and Chihaya snapped a picture of him before he realized he was still wearing it.

She hopped down off the rock and stood with her back to him. Chihaya pulled her long brown hair over one shoulder. "Will you unzip me?" she asked.

Arata choked on his water. Chihaya rubbed his arm as he coughed. His face was on fire; partly because of his choking fit, but also because of Chihaya's request. When he finally caught his breath, he said in a strained voice, "We're in public right now."

She grinned at him. "Silly. I didn't mean it that way. I have my bathing suit on underneath my dress. I can't reach the zipper so I need your help."

"Oh." He cleared his throat and reached for the silver pull. "Okay then."

A moment later, Chihaya was stepping out of the dress. It was his first time seeing Chihaya's body in daylight and the blush remained on his face. She had a willowy type of build, yet her waist also had a curve to it. The bikini top was flattering without revealing too much.

"Do you think I look better in a swimsuit than Chitose?" she teased playfully.

He nodded. "I like the sailor theme too."

"Now it's your turn, take your shirt off," Chihaya said, pulling on the hem of his polo.

***.*.***

Chihaya applied sunscreen to his back. She found this part of his body irresistible because of his broad shoulders. As a result, Chihaya spent a long time making sure that it was completely rubbed into his skin.

She tried to put it on his chest too, but he took the bottle from her and said, "Chihaya, I can put the rest on myself."

He was clearly embarrassed and avoiding her eyes. After a moment it dawned on her. _*I must have turned him on.* _Chihaya bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Arata. I wasn't thinking."

He gave her a little smile. "It's alright."

Chihaya had already put on sunscreen before leaving home. She leaned back on the rock and closed her eyes. The warm air on her bare skin was heavenly. Chihaya listened to the birds and wind and waves and felt truly at peace.

A minute passed before Arata said, "Okay, I'm ready now."

She sat up and asked if he was going to take off his glasses.

"No. I want to be able to see everything." He helped her down from the rock. "Will you behave yourself and promise not to splash me in the face?"

"I promise, but in exchange, I want a piggyback ride in the water."

He grinned. "Deal."

***.*.***

They spent about thirty minutes in the ocean. After that, they packed up their things and moved up to the grassy outcrop so they could dry themselves in the sun. Chihaya spread a blanket down on the ground. They lay beside each other; shoulders touching. Chihaya was wearing her sunglasses, but Arata had draped his forearm over his eyes to shield them from the brightness. She looked over and watched him for about a minute before he spoke.

"Chihaya, are you staring at me?"

"How did you know?" she asked in surprise

"Because I can feel your eyes."

"That's like how I'm able to pick your voice out of a crowd."

His lips formed into a smile.

She gazed up at the sky. There was a cloud shaped like a blossoming flower. As she reached towards it, the bracelet slid down her wrist and the crystals on the magpie's wings shimmered in the sun. She moved her arm back and forth, remembering back to that night. Her cheeks felt warm.

"Are you thinking about it too?"

When she glanced back over, Arata's eyes were on her.

"Now you're a mind reader?!"

He started to laugh and it was a while before he could answer. "It wasn't hard to figure out because you were looking at the bracelet and blushing."

"Maybe I have a sunburn," she replied quickly.

He chuckled and placed his large hand over hers. "I really miss being able to hold you the whole night."

His honesty gave her the courage to speak the truth as well. "So do I." She pulled off her sunglasses so he could see her eyes. "Arata, I want us to live together someday. Do you think we will?"

"Yes, without a doubt."

Chihaya smiled at him.

"Lets eat our lunch now." She sat up and got the bento box out of her tote bag. Chihaya had never been a very good cook, but her mother helped her get better at it over the past few months. Inside one of the containers was potato salad with hard boiled eggs and deep fried pieces of chicken. Chihaya had packed the cold fruits and vegetables together: sliced cucumber, carrots in the shape of flowers, a bunch of red grapes, and a few strawberries.

Arata complimented her on the food, as he always did, but Chihaya knew that he was telling her the truth because lying was practically impossible for him. The happy expression on his face as he ate was her favorite part.

***.*.***

Once they finished eating and their swimsuits were completely dry, they both got dressed. They ended up crossing a red bridge in order to see the other beach. Something that Arata always marveled at was how they could talk about everything and nothing. He never got tired of hearing her voice or seeing her eyes light up with enthusiasm. He loved all of her stories about her former teammates because it helped him to feel that he had experienced it right along with her. And in exchange, Arata had told her about his life in Fukui: all of the good, bad, and lonely times. It felt wonderful to share himself so completely with another person and to fully understand them as well.

They walked around for a few hours; taking in the scenery and going in the water one last time. At around 5 PM, they came upon a small Italian restaurant and ate dinner there. On the train ride home, Chihaya fell asleep against his shoulder. She drooled on him, but Arata didn't mind. He found her humiliated reaction upon waking incredibly adorable. _*I think Naoki is right… blushing is moe.*_

* * *

**Closing note: I found a lot of photos of Hiratsuka Tanabata Festival and Hayama Isshiki Beach that I used for reference (links on my livejournal). I also talk about this chapter more in depth too- such as the sexy stuff, songs that inspired me, and how much I like that perv Naoki ;)**


	4. short summer nights

Intro note: Obon is a Buddhist holiday honoring one's ancestors. It usually takes place in mid-August and lasts a few days. During this time, spirits are believed to return and visit their families. Arata makes a few comments alluding to this, but I couldn't fit in a full explanation without it sounding awkward, so I decided to put it here instead ^.^ And now with that out of the way, onto the chapter!

* * *

_"In the summer night_

_The evening still seems present,_

_But the dawn is here._

_To what region of the clouds_

_Has the wandering moon come home?"_

-Kiyohara no Fukayabu, Poem 36

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**August**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Shinobu came to visit Chihaya during the first week of August. Because of the summer holidays, her hours at the café were drastically cut back and she'd be able to spend plenty of time with Shinobu.

Chihaya gave her a friendly hug at the train station. "It's so good to see you again, Shinobu-chan!" Her shoulder-length black hair look rumpled and she was wearing a Snowmaru T-shirt with jeans. "How was the trip?"

"Well it was fine for a while. I got some sleep, but then Suo-san started calling and texting me, which was irritating."

Chihaya slung one of Shinobu's bags over her shoulder. "What did Suo-san want?"

"He asked if we could hang out while I'm in Tokyo," she replied as they started walking.

"You two are good friends, huh?"

"I don't know. He really annoys me most of the time."

Chihaya smiled. She had a feeling that Shinobu wasn't as indifferent towards him as she pretended to be. "Why don't you invite him to the Shiranami Society? Then we could all play karuta together."

"Will Four-eyes be there too?"

She laughed. Shinobu and Arata had been rivals since they were kids. "Yes, of course."

"Good because I want to play against him and I'm sure Suo-san would too."

Chihaya slipped her arm through Shinobu's companionably. "But first, me and you are playing each other."

"Well naturally." She smiled. "I always have the most fun when I'm battling against you."

***.*.***

Arata looked across the tatami at Suo, who was pulling his long hair into a ponytail. He secured it with a Snowmaru elastic, which made Arata chuckle. The cute look was completely at odds with the rugged stubble along his jaw line.

Suo glared at him. "Are you getting cocky, Wataya-kun? You may have beaten me in January, but that's not going to happen today. So go ahead and laugh while you still can."

"Errr, I'm not getting cocky. I was laughing because of that hair tie. It kind of lessens your intimidation factor, you know?"

"What about you and that Daddy Bear shirt?"

Arata looked down at the small logo on his chest. "It was a present from Chihaya."

"Yes and this scrunchie was given to me by Shinobu-chan. I'm sure you can understand why I wear it now."

That made Arata smile. "Yeah, I think I can."

The match started a minute later and Suo's karuta was just as unpleasant as Arata remembered. He drew him into faults and easily took cards with his incredible hearing. Even though Arata was constantly practicing against Chihaya, who had twenty one-syllable cards, he wasn't prepared for Suo's manipulative tactics. He lost by a wide margin.

"You're still a green apple, Arata. I have a reason for wanting my title back and I'm going to get it."

"You have to go through Taichi first," he reminded him.

Suo smirked. "That won't be a problem. He's even greener than you are. But after I retire, I'll leave it up to Taichi to defeat you. That's what I've been training him for. His karuta will be even nastier than mine in the future." Suo stood up and stretched before walking over to observe Shinobu and Chihaya.

All four of them went to a ramen shop afterwards. When they finished eating, Suo set some amusement park tickets on the table. "I got them from work. Lets go in a few days."

Chihaya picked them up. "Wow, thanks, Suo-san!"

He glanced sideways at the black-haired girl beside him. "Shinobu-chan, will you ride on the Ferris wheel with me?"

"I guess," she replied indifferently.

Suo smiled. "And I want us to go through the haunted house too."

Shinobu met his eyes and sighed. "Alright. You're so demanding, Suo-san."

"I wish you'd call me Hisashi," he said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Arata took a sip of water to hide his amusement at Suo's reaction.

"No, I won't," she answered firmly.

A hurt expression crossed his face. "But we've known each other for such a long time. I don't want you to be so formal with me."

"Well I'd rather be formal."

Suo leaned over to whisper something into Shinobu's ear. Whatever he said made her snicker. She turned to him and their faces were so close that his blush intensified. "Okay, deal."

***.*.***

Chihaya asked Shinobu what Suo had said to her while they were laying on their futons later that night. "Oh, he wants me to call him by his first name if he becomes meijin."

"Shinobu-chan, you just gave him even more motivation now!"

She shrugged and smoothed out her Snowhime bloomer shorts.

"You do know that Suo-san likes you, don't you?"

Shinobu laughed and turned on her side to look at Chihaya. "Sure, but his infatuations never last long. He'll get bored soon enough."

From what Chihaya observed, Suo was very much in love with Shinobu. Her coldness towards him was almost painful to witness. "Please be a little nicer to Suo-san. He seems very lonely."

"If I'm nice to him, he'll become more devoted to me."

"But that wouldn't be a bad thing," she replied, hugging the new Daddy Bear stuffed toy that Shinobu had given to her. "The two of you really suit each other."

She reached out to pat her on the head. "Chihaya, just because you're so happy and lovey-dovey with Four-eyes doesn't mean that I want the same thing." Chihaya frowned at her and Shinobu gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'll be a little nicer, but only because I don't want to upset you."

Chihaya grinned. She knew that Shinobu's ice queen mask concealed a caring heart within. _*I'm sure she likes Suo too, because why else would she agree to that bargain?*_

***.*.***

Arata and Chihaya were walking behind Suo and Shinobu in the haunted house, so they had a perfect view of him reaching for her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked, pulling away.

"I can't see very well," he replied. "Please let me hold onto you."

"Then just take my arm."

A minute later, someone jumped out and grabbed Suo, whose loud shriek frightened them even more than the person in costume. Chihaya had told Arata about Suo's bad eyesight. _*He's got a lot of guts coming in here when he has no peripheral vision,*_ Arata thought.

When they emerged outside less than ten minutes later, Suo put his aviator sunglasses back on. "I think I'm partially deaf in my right ear because of you," Shinobu said accusingly.

"I'm sorry, Shinobu-chan. I'll buy you a box of Snowmaru dorayaki to make it up to you."

"How are sweets enough? You could have damaged my eardrums. Hearing and reflexes are a karuta player's life, Suo-san. You know that."

"I'll let you scream in my ear. We'll be even then."

Shinobu laughed. "I'm not doing that. You need to preserve your hearing even more than I do."

_*Woah, Shinobu-chan is actually showing concern for his well-being!* _Suo looked equally surprised (and touched) at Shinobu's comment.

"They're cute together, don't you think?" Chihaya asked quietly.

"Not really," he replied honestly. "They look like a mismatched pair to me." Suo appeared cool and mature, while Shinobu was wearing childish overall shorts with her hair pulled into two buns on either side of her head.

She nudged him in the shoulder. "No, I mean that it's cute how they act together."

Arata smiled. "If you say so."

They went on a few rides before eating lunch. Obon was brought up by Shinobu and Chihaya told her that she was going to Fukui with Arata. "Are you returning home to celebrate, Suo-san?" she asked.

He finished chewing a French fry before replying. "Yes. Shinobu-chan, why don't you come with me to Nagasaki?"

She nearly choked on her drink. "We are not dating like these two dorks, so why would you ask me that?"

"I want to introduce you to my Aunt Yukiko."

"Sorry, but I can't. I have obligations to my own family for Obon."

"Maybe someday we'll become family, Shinobu-chan."

She shook her head. "I think that's unlikely. I'm sure my grandmother is planning an arranged marriage for me."

Suo looked devastated. "No! Shinobu-chan, you can't possibly agree to such a thing!" he exclaimed in a much louder voice than usual.

"I may not have a choice in the matter," she replied.

"You do have a choice. Everyone has a choice."

Arata felt for Suo in that moment. _*I'm grateful that mine and Chihaya's parents approve of our relationship… if they didn't, I would definitely elope with her. There's no way I would let anyone keep us apart.*_

***.*.***

Chihaya stepped off the train and smiled when she heard the loud cries of the cicadas. "Is it okay if we stop by my old bookstore?" Arata asked. "I want to say hi to my manager."

"Of course it is."

When they entered Katsugi Books, there was a brown and white cat curled up on the welcome mat inside the door. Chihaya kneeled down to pet her. "Does she live here, Arata?"

"She comes and goes." The cat stood up, gave a luxurious stretch, and then rubbed against Arata's legs.

"I think she remembers you," she said with a smile.

He reached down to scratch her head.

"Arata!" a man exclaimed, who Chihaya assumed was his ex-manager. He hurried over and gave Arata a friendly hug. "I was hoping I'd see you for Obon this year!" He looked over at Chihaya, who had stood up from the floor. "Is this your girlfriend?" His eyes widened. "She looks like that idol, Chitose! Is that why you were always looking at her photo books, Arata?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, this is Chihaya. Chitose is her older sister."

"Ah that explains everything then! It's really nice to meet you, Chihaya-san. You know for a while I resented you for taking Arata away, but seeing you in person makes me understand why Arata wanted to leave."

He continued to babble on for a while, but Chihaya found him amusing. "Arata would get really embarrassed every time he had to put out the adult books. He was so innocent that he turned bright red. That really made me laugh!"

"Will you please stop telling Chihaya unnecessary things," he requested.

She laughed. "I bet Arata was a good worker, huh?"

"Yes, Arata had the whole store memorized so finding things for customers was always very easy. He was pretty popular with the older ladies too. They'd come in just to see him."

They talked for about ten minutes before leaving. The cat followed them out and they leaned against the railing to pet her for a while longer. "Everyone misses you so much. It makes me feel a bit guilty that you left Awara to come to Tokyo."

He put his arm around her. "Why would you feel guilty when it's something that I chose to do? I'll keep coming back here to visit, but I want to be where you are, Chihaya. We could move halfway across the world and it would still feel like home as long as you were with me."

The cicadas buzzed loudly in her ears as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Chihaya remembered back to the phone conversation when he told her that he always returned to that room in his mind; the room where they had played karuta together for the first time as children. Because of that phone call, Chihaya would forever associate the sound of cicadas with love.

"How do you do that?" she asked softly.

"Hmmm?"

"How do you always know what to say that will make me feel better?"

He touched the ends of her hair. "I'm just being honest, Chihaya. I want you to know what's in my heart."

She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Come on. Lets go home."

***.*.***

The four of them watched TV in the living room together. Arata loved the companionable atmosphere. There weren't any uncomfortable moments; Chihaya liked his parents and his parents liked her. It made him feel as though they were already married. But the time arrived when they had to say goodnight and go into separate rooms, which shattered his newlywed fantasy.

"Someday, we won't have to do this," he said as they hugged each other in the hallway.

"Maybe I'll sneak into your room," she whispered.

Arata chuckled. "The only problem with that is your inability to be quiet."

She pulled back and said, "That's not fair, you aren't either."

"I'm quieter than you," he replied with a smile. "Besides, I'm not sure I'd want my grandpa to see that side of us." Arata gave her a chaste kiss. "Goodnight, Chihaya. Sweet dreams."

It was a warm night, so Arata took off his T-shirt and pajama bottoms, which left him in only a pair of boxers. He switched his fan on before getting into bed. As he lay there in the dark, Arata thought about how busy tomorrow would be. _*After we clean grandpa's grave, we have to go to the temple, and then there's a picnic in the afternoon which will last until the evening.* _He closed his eyes, but his mind continued to run circles. It took him nearly a half an hour to fall asleep.

***.*.***

The graveyard was on a hill, overlooking the bay and ocean. Chihaya walked along the stone pavers on the neat dirt paths. After Arata's parents cleaned the grave, Chihaya placed colorful flowers in the two urns. Mrs. Wataya handed Arata the food offerings. After setting them out, he knelt in front of the grave and put his hands together in prayer.

Chihaya walked over to the edge of the hill so she could look out to sea. The sun was shining on the blue water and Chihaya felt completely at peace. _*It's so pretty here,* _she thought in wonder.

Arata stood beside her. "This is where I made a bargain with my parents that if I won the high school championship, they would let me go to college in Tokyo." He looked at her. "It feels very surreal that you're standing in this spot with me."

"Well we are family now so it's only natural that I'd be here," she replied.

"That's true." A soft smile crossed his face. "Even if it isn't official yet, we're still family."

She reached for his hand.

***.*.***

They played karuta in his grandfather's study that evening. Listening to the tape that started it all was a nostalgic thing for both of them. _*Are you watching me, grandpa? _he thought as he captured 'Morotomo ni.' _Are you watching me and Chihaya right now? We love karuta because of you.* _Arata ended up winning by seven cards.

The day's events had mentally and physically exhausted him. The anniversary of his grandfather's death was more painful for Arata, but Obon was also a bittersweet time. Chihaya's comforting presence beside him helped to lessen his sadness.

***.*.***

Chihaya was laying on her bed in the guestroom when she called Arata. He answered with, "I didn't think you'd call me tonight since you're right across the hall."

"I can't fall asleep if I don't hear your voice." When they had parted company ten minutes before, Chihaya could tell from the look on his face that he was upset. "Arata, what are your happiest memories of your grandfather?"

Arata told her how he had taught him to play when he was 5 years old. "I would sit on his lap and he'd read the poems to me. I was so in awe of my grandpa the first time I saw him compete in a tournament. I remember walking back home and asking him how he could take a card so quickly." Arata paused. "He said that if I loved the game and I practiced every day, that the god of karuta would help me to hear what comes before the sound. Ever since then, I've always associated my grandpa with the god of karuta."

Chihaya smiled and turned on her side to face the window. She could see the moon shining through the drifting clouds.

"But my favorite memories of him are at Oumi Jinguu. Seeing him win the meijin title made me so proud. I wanted to be like him more than anything else."

"You are like him, Arata. He lives on in you."

He didn't say anything and Chihaya knew that he was holding back his tears. She got out of bed and said, "I'll be right over" before clicking the phone off. Chihaya slid the door open just wide enough for her to squeeze through and closed it behind her as quietly as she could. When she entered his room, Arata was standing in front of the window. Chihaya walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. After a few seconds, Arata turned around and they held each other close.

"I really miss him."

She rubbed his back. "I know."

They stood that way for at least a minute. Arata broke away first and lifted up his glasses so he could wipe his eyes.

"Lets get into bed. I'll stay with you for a while."

He nodded and she guided him over to it. Arata climbed in first and she waited until he had taken his glasses off before getting in after him. Chihaya pulled a thin sheet over their bodies. Arata settled his head against her chest and she smiled as she stroked his hair.

Cuddling together always made Chihaya feel drowsy and contented. She knew that it was time for her to leave when her eyes started to close. _*If I fall asleep now, I won't wake up until morning and then we'll be discovered. I don't want the Wataya's to think badly of me for staying in here with him…*_

Arata had his arm around her waist, but she was able to lift it up easily and get out of bed. Chihaya placed an extra pillow where her body had been. She leaned down to kiss his cheek and Arata murmured something as he held onto the pillow. Chihaya switched the lamp off before leaving his room.

A few minutes later, she was laying in her own bed and thinking about poem #88. _*After one brief night, short as a piece of the reeds growing in Naniwa bay- must I forever long for him, with my whole heart, till life ends?* _

***.*.***

The festival was the following evening. The park was lit up with hanging red paper lanterns that illuminated the food and game stalls below. Arata spotted Murao's younger brothers scooping goldfish and he ruffled their hair to get their attention.

"Arata-nii!" they exclaimed, launching themselves at him, which nearly knocked Arata over in the process. Chihaya laughed and put her hand on his arm to steady him.

"Where's your older brother?" he asked them as he tried to straighten his dark blue yukata.

"Dunno, but he came here with Yuu."

"Isn't Yuu your neighbor?" Chihaya asked.

"Yeah. I guess her and Murao-san are going out now."

"It's the Queen," one of them said in wonder. The other let out an exclamation of, "You look really pretty!" and touched the sleeve of her purple yukata that was patterned with wisteria blossoms.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Arata-nii, will you help us with the goldfish scoop?"

It took him a few tries, but he was able to get two fish. Murao's brothers walked around with them until they spotted their friends fifteen minutes later. Arata ran into Kuriyama-sensei at a food stall. After greeting them, he asked when they were going back to Tokyo.

"We still have two full days here," Arata replied.

"Then will you stop by the Nagumo Society before then? Having the Meijin and Queen there will really encourage the younger kids."

"We'd love to, wouldn't we, Arata?"

He nodded. "Absolutely." After they said goodbye to Kuriyama-sensei, they ordered yakitori and sat down on a bench to eat it.

The remainder of the night was spent walking around and socializing with his friends and acquaintances. Once the sky was dark enough, everyone gathered at the lake to send off the rice paper lanterns which would escort the spirits back to the afterlife. The surface of the water was now blazing with hundreds of orange lights as they drifted serenely along.

Chihaya documented the moment by taking a few pictures and videos. Then she put her phone away and slipped her arm through Arata's. "Obon in Tokyo isn't as beautiful as it is here," she told him as they watched the spectacular sight.

***.*.***

Arata's favorite thing about having Chihaya staying at his house was being able to eat breakfast across from her. Seeing her in Mammy Bear pajamas with bed-head was so endearing to him. He looked down at his cereal bowl and tried to hide his amusement, but he didn't quite manage it.

"Arata, are you laughing at me?"

"Yeah, sorry. You're just so cute after waking up."

She grinned at him. "So are you. By the way, your hair is sticking up way more than mine is."

His mother came into the kitchen a moment later. "Would you kids like some pancakes?"

"Ooh, yes please!" Chihaya exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "Okaasan, do you have any chocolate chips?" She replied in the affirmative. Chihaya finished her cereal and joined his mother at the counter. "I'll help. I know how to make chocolate chip pancakes now."

Arata got a warm feeling as he watched the domestic scene play out. When the ingredients were mixed up, Chihaya said, "Arata, you come over here too. You can pour the batter."

He made the first pancake way too big. "Oops, sorry."

"It's okay. I'll eat that one because I'm really hungry," Chihaya replied.

About ten minutes later, the three of them sat down to eat together. His mother asked what they had planned for today. "I kind of want to hang around the house. I'm pretty tired after the last few days." He looked over at Chihaya. "Is it okay if we go to the Nagumo Society tomorrow?"

She nodded and took a bite of her pancake.

"I have to go into town and run a few errands," his mother said. "Do you have any food requests?"

"Ice cream," Chihaya replied as Arata said "potato chips" at the same time.

She laughed at them. "Alright. Will the two of you take care of the dishes while I'm gone?" They agreed and his mother got up from the table. "It shouldn't take longer than an hour or two."

***.*.***

Chihaya was pulling her freshly washed hair into a ponytail when Arata knocked on the changing room door and asked if he could come in. "Yes. The bath is ready for you now," she told him.

But instead of going into the bathroom, Arata stood behind her and put his hands just above the waistband of her denim shorts. He brushed his lips against her neck. "You smell good," he murmured. His fingertips were under her tank top and she could feel her skin burning.

"Arata, are you trying to seduce me?"

He looked up to meet her eyes in the mirror. "Maybe," he replied with a smile.

She swatted his hands away playfully. "We can't! Your mother will be home soon."

He pulled her into an embrace. "These past few days have been difficult for my self-control."

"For mine too, but it can't be helped. Neither one of us would be able to look at your parents without blushing if we did that in your house." She felt his laugh pass through her body.

"That's probably true."

Chihaya ran her hands up his back. "Lets go to a hotel when we get back to Tokyo."

Arata gave her a kiss that left her breathless. "Mmm, okay," he said against her mouth before letting her go and walking into the bathroom.

She leaned against the counter and thought, _*Yeah, this is way too difficult...*_

***.*.***

They ate slices of watermelon in the backyard an hour later. It was uncomfortably hot, so Arata and Chihaya returned to the house and lay down on the living room floor with the fan pointed on them. The rest of the afternoon was spent reading and playing karuta.

"I don't think we should have played today," Arata said after they finished a practice game which Chihaya had won. He took a sip of lemonade and then held the cool glass against the side of his face. "I'm even sweatier now." They couldn't have a fan in the room since it would disturb the cards.

Arata finished his drink and set it down on a nearby table. While he was still standing, Chihaya lifted up his T-shirt and placed her cold hands on his back. He gasped. "My god, that's freezing!"

She grinned and moved her hands over to his sides where she knew he was ticklish. He started laughing. "Chihaya, don't!" he said, crumpling to the floor. She stopped and let him catch his breath as she sat beside him. A minute later, he went for the bottoms of her feet.

"Waaaahh, no!" she tried to scramble away from him, but he caught her ankle and started tickling her. She continued to laugh and shriek.

Mrs. Wataya slid open the study door a minute later to see what all the noise was about. "Honestly, you two are like little kids!" she said in a mock-scolding tone. "It's cooled off a little outside, so why don't you go on the hammock?"

Arata helped Chihaya up from the floor and they apologized for the commotion.

***.*.***

He held the large canvas hammock still as Chihaya climbed onto it. Once his weight was there beside her to stabilize it, she turned on her side and rested her hand on his chest. Arata could feel her eyes on him so he looked over and gave her a little smile. "What are you thinking about, Chihaya?"

"How romantic cicadas are."

He chuckled. "Why do you think that? I've always found them annoying."

"Don't you remember when I called you on the phone after you won the high school championship?" Arata nodded. "Well you went outside and the cicadas were so loud that I could hear them. What you said meant so much to me. That's the moment when I knew that I loved you."

He was floored at the revelation. "Then you realized your feelings before I did. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't completely understand what love meant at the time." The breeze blew Chihaya's long fringe into her eyes and Arata brushed it away. "I hope you don't think cicadas are annoying anymore."

He smiled. "I don't. Thanks for telling me that, Chihaya."

"I wanted to share my heart with you since you always share yours with me," she said, returning his smile.

They were called into dinner twenty minutes later. As he was getting up, Chihaya poked him in the side, which caused him to flip the hammock. They both fell onto the ground and Chihaya was sprawled across his lap, laughing hysterically. "You really are like a kid, you know that?"

"But don't you think it's fun to act like a kid every now and then?"

He grinned. "Of course I do."

* * *

**Closing note: I couldn't resist adding in that tickling moment because of something that happens to Arata in 137 ;) Writing scenes in Fukui are quickly becoming my favorite thing to do :D I hope you liked the summer chapters!**


	5. drifting autumn wind

Intro note: I wrote this chapter while being sick so please forgive any errors (and the potentially bad poetry lol it's been a while since I've written any). Now the season shifts to Autumn... a very important time in Chihayafuru because of all the karuta competitions and of course, the beautiful red maple leaves! Those won't start falling until chapter 6 though ;)

* * *

_"See how clear and bright_

_Is the moonlight finding ways_

_Through the riven clouds_

_That, with drifting autumn wind,_

_Gracefully float in the sky."_

-Fujiwara no Akisuke, Poem 79

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**September - October**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Arata was typing up an essay for his psychology class when a knock sounded on his door. "Come in," he called out as he glanced at his textbook to make sure the quote was correct.

"Arata, I'm bored," Naoki said. "Lets play a video game."

He heard his friend sit down on his bed, but he continued to type. Once he finished the sentence, Arata looked over to see Naoki with his pajama clad legs pulled up, chin resting on his knees. Naoki's usually spiked up hair was down on his forehead which made him appear years younger. He looked like a pouting little boy and Arata couldn't help but chuckle. "I have to finish this paper first."

"How long will it take?"

"A half an hour."

Naoki sighed. "What am I supposed to do during that time?"

"Umm, you could study."

"I did enough of that at the library today." Naoki picked up his new framed photo that he kept on his bedside table. "Who took this?" he asked, examining Arata and Chihaya on the hammock.

"My mom."

Naoki looked up at him. "You act lovey dovey around your mom like this?"

Arata shrugged. "Yeah, but we've never kissed in front of her or anything."

"My mom wouldn't tolerate it if I was snuggled up with a girl where she could see. In her eyes, I'm still her baby."

He smiled. "Ah, so that explains why you act the way you do. You're a spoiled mama's boy."

"Hey, I prefer the term 'doted on' as opposed to 'spoiled!' I'm a nice guy, not a brat, and I certainly don't get everything I want. I paid for most of those anime figures with my own money you know."

"Oh really? Well that's good then." Arata stretched his cramped arms above his head. "If you want me to play a video game later, you need to leave so I can get my work done."

Naoki replaced the photo on the table. "Did you take anymore pictures in Fukui like this?"

"Yeah. They're in my album over there." Arata pointed at the shelf across from his bed. "You can look at it if you want."

Naoki got up and started flipping through the pages. "The two of you are so cute that it's almost sickening, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't insanely jealous right now." He closed the cover and tucked it under his arm. "Being in love must be nice," Naoki said in a wistful tone before leaving the room.

Arata turned back to his computer screen. _*I really have to get Chihaya to introduce him to some of her friends.*_

***.*.***

Chihaya caught a cold in the second week of September, which was terrible timing since finals were approaching. She tried to get up, but her head was just too dizzy. Chihaya sent Arata a text message letting him know that she wouldn't be in class.

Arata: **Do you have a fever?**

Chihaya felt her forehead, which was a little warm. She typed:** I'm not sure. I'll take some medicine soon though.**

Arata: **Is anyone home at your house?**

Chihaya: **No, they're all working.**

Arata: **I'll come over after class.**

Chihaya: **But you might get sick.**

Arata: **I'll take precautions. See you in a few hours ^3^**

She smiled at his kiss emoji. After laying there for ten minutes, Chihaya was finally able to get up and take two cold &amp; flu capsules with a glass of water before crawling back into bed. She didn't get much sleep because her sinuses kept running. Arata called when he was ten minutes away. Chihaya took her quilt with her as she went to unlock the door. Then she huddled on the couch while she waited for him to arrive.

Arata entered holding a plastic bag. "How are you feeling?"

"Crappy. My throat hurts really bad," she replied in a raspy voice. Arata sat down beside her on the couch. "You shouldn't get too close. I might cough on you."

He gave her a little smile before digging through the bag. Arata pulled out a hospital mask and slipped it over her nose and mouth. "There, now you don't have to worry about infecting me." He handed Chihaya a bag of cough drops and a small bottle of hand sanitizer too. "Have you eaten anything?"

She shook her head.

"I bought instant rice porridge. Would you like some now?"

Chihaya leaned against his shoulder. "Please stay with me for a minute." Her voice came out slightly muffled because of the mask.

He set the bag on the floor and turned his torso so that her head was now resting against his chest. Arata wrapped his arms around her and it was so comforting just to be held. "The last time I saw you sick like this was in high school after you fainted from a fever."

Chihaya remembered back to that hot summer day at Omi Jingu. _*I cried so hard about forfeiting the match that I fell into an exhausted sleep on Arata's lap.* _

"You took care of me then too," she said a moment later.

He leaned his chin on the top of her head. "Yes and I always will."

***.*.***

Arata carried in a tray containing a bowl of rice porridge, a cup of tea, and a plate of orange slices. Watching Chihaya eat the things that he had prepared for her gave him a satisfied feeling.

"I think you're due for more medicine, aren't you?"

She nodded. "I can get it though since the box is in my germ infested bathroom. I think I'll take a shower while I'm in there."

Once she finished eating, Arata went into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Chihaya wasn't back yet, so he sat down on the couch and read a paperback book. She returned fifteen minutes later wearing a matching set of star patterned pajamas and holding a blow dryer in her hands.

"Could you help dry my hair?" she asked, sitting down on the floor near a wall outlet.

He put his book down and walked over to her. "This is déjà vu, only reversed," he replied, recalling the time when she had dried his hair last Christmas.

Chihaya smiled, pulling her knees up to her chest. He kneeled down and plugged the dryer in. Since Chihaya's hair was long, it took a while to get most of the dampness out. Not that he minded since it gave him an excuse to baby her more. Once he shut the dryer off, Arata held a strand of her silky hair up to his nose. The scent of her shampoo smelled lovely.

"I feel very sleepy now," she announced.

"I'll lend you my lap again."

Chihaya got to her feet. "Okay, but on the couch this time."

He sat down first, putting a pillow on his legs to make it more comfortable. She covered up with a quilt and lay down. Arata gently stroked her hair. "That's nice," she murmured. Chihaya was asleep within minutes; congested breathing forming into a steady rhythm. He read until his eyes got tired and ended up drifting off himself.

Arata woke to the sound of the door opening. Mrs. Ayase entered the living room with some grocery bags and he greeted her in a slightly sleepy tone. "Oh my, Arata-kun, you've been taking care of Chihaya today? That's very nice, thank you."

He carefully got up, trying not to disturb Chihaya in the process. She was completely out of it as he set another pillow behind her head. Arata approached Mrs. Ayase and said, "Let me help you with those."

She gave him a grateful smile and handed him a bag. As he followed her into the kitchen, she asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Arata glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost 6:30 PM. "I would, but I really have to get back. I told my roommate that I'd study with him tonight." He set the bag down on the counter.

"How are classes going?" she asked.

"Pretty good. It's just a stressful time for everyone right now," he replied.

She started unpacking the bags. "I hope Chihaya starts to feel better soon. I'm concerned that she'll get too far behind."

"I'll take good notes for her so don't worry."

She smiled. "You're a sweet boy, Arata-kun. I'm glad Chihaya has you in her life."

He felt embarrassed, but pleased at Mrs. Ayase's words.

"Before you leave, I have something for you," she added, getting a pair of silver tongs out of a drawer. "I stopped at the bakery on the way home." Arata watched as she opened up the pink cardboard box to reveal six cinnamon buns with frosting. She took out a plastic container and put two of them inside. "For you and your roommate during your study session," she said, handing it to him.

"Thank you, Okaasan," he replied with a smile.

She touched his shoulder. "Please come over for a family meal next weekend. Chitose will be home too and it will be nice to have everyone together."

Arata nodded. "I'd love to."

***.*.***

Chihaya climbed the steps of the library and headed down a long hallway, towards her secluded study spot in the stacks. She passed through the long rows of bookshelves, all the way to the back until a table sectioned off into cubicles came into view. Chihaya put her bag down and slid into the chair. Arata would be meeting her in twenty minutes so they could study for their last literature exam next week.

She went through her folder to examine her grades. Chihaya got A's and B's on her papers and an A+ on the tanka assignment, but only managed a B- and a C+ on her exams. _*Why am I such a bad test taker? _Chihaya wondered. _I know the material, yet I just can't seem to write well on the spot.*_ It frustrated her, particularly because she enjoyed the literature class so much.

Chihaya opened up her notebook to a clean page and uncapped her pen. She passed the time by writing poems for extra credit using the magpie and cicada charms on her bracelet for inspiration.

_/-/-/-/_

_Fireworks bloomed_

_Red and gold_

_In a dark blue sky-_

_An explosion_

_Of desire._

_/-/-/-/_

_The cry of the cicadas_

_Full of yearning_

_Like my heart_

_As it calls for you_

_In the night._

_/-/-/-/_

Chihaya was lost in thought as she tried to compose them. The only thing that broke her concentration was a hand on her shoulder. Chihaya jumped and looked at Arata with widened eyes. "You scared me!"

He smiled as he sat down beside her. "Sorry. What are you working on so intently?"

"The extra credit poems." The paper was filled with scribbles and crossed out words, but she had written the final versions at the bottom of the page. "Would you like to see them?"

Arata nodded and she handed over her notebook.

"You're going to turn these into Matsuyama-san?" he asked once he finished reading.

"Yes. Are they bad or something?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Well no, but they're very personal and passionate." He cleared his throat and looked away from her eyes. "Reading them makes me happy though. I wrote some too, but they aren't as good as yours."

She nudged him in the shoulder. "Let me see."

Arata took his binder out of his book bag and flipped to the back where a folded sheet of paper was tucked away. Chihaya opened it to see Arata's neat handwriting.

_/-/-/-/_

_The fireflies light_

_Reflected in your_

_Smiling eyes_

_Is a sight that I will_

_Always treasure._

_/-/-/-/_

_Standing together_

_Where I promised to reach you_

_Is like a dream-_

_And yet I feel_

_Your hand in mine._

_/-/-/-/_

A warmth spread through her chest as she read his words. "They're beautiful, Arata." No one was around so Chihaya leaned over and kissed him.

"The extra credit is for five poems, right?" he asked in clarification.

"Yes. We have to turn them in by the day of the exam." She returned the poems to him. "It's hard to believe that this semester is almost over."

"I know. Have you looked at the schedule of courses yet?"

"No."

"I got one from the bookstore today. We can still take a few intro classes together." They started to page through it. Both of them needed a science and mathematics requirement, which were difficult subjects for Chihaya.

"Anthropology is supposed to be easier than other science classes. How about that one?"

"Okay," she replied.

He used a blue highlighter to circle it. They would decide on the times later on. "I'm terrible at math so please be my tutor, Wataya-sensei."

Arata grinned. "Gladly. It's only fair since you've helped me a lot with this class."

***.*.***

They celebrated the end of finals by going to the Shiranami Society. The Yoshino Tournament was a few weeks away and the A and B class players were practicing hard for it. The previous meijin and queen never entered, but Chihaya and Arata decided that they would.

"Shinobu won't be there," she told Arata as he walked her home later that evening. The air was cold and damp as it blew against their faces.

"That doesn't surprise me. I doubt Suo-san will enter either. They'll want to save up their best performance for the qualifiers in November."

The rain started a short time later and Arata got an umbrella out of his book bag. They reached Chihaya's house before it got too bad out. "Why don't you stay over tonight?" she asked as they stood outside the front door. "Chitose is gone so I can sleep in her room."

"Well, shouldn't you ask your parents if that's okay first?"

"Arata, they don't mind." She smiled. "You're like a son to them."

Before he could respond, Chihaya unlocked the front door and tugged on his jacket sleeve. Arata closed the umbrella and let her pull him inside.

***.*.***

Chihaya walked into her _Japanese History _class alone during the first week of October. Due to their work schedules, Arata was taking it in a different time slot, but with the same professor that way they'd still be able to study together. She spotted Sai Hitoshi in the third row on the end.

"Hello Hitoshi-san," she said with a smile. Chihaya squeezed past and sat beside Arata's roommate.

He didn't look very happy to see her. Sai had always remained distant whenever Chihaya was at Matsuyama's. He spent most of the time in his room. Arata had assured her that he wasn't a social guy in general, but it still hurt her feelings.

"I'm glad you're in the same class as me. It's nice being able to talk to a friend."

He brushed his sleek black hair out of his eyes and blinked at her. "Are we friends?"

The smile dropped off her face. "Well, we're acquaintances at least."

"Yeah, I guess we are considering that you're always hanging around," he said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

She chewed on her lip and debated on whether or not to ask him the question she had always been wondering. Chihaya gave into the impulse since they needed to clear the air. "You don't like me, do you?"

A pained expression crossed his face. "It's nothing personal, Ayase-san. You just remind me of someone that I'd much rather forget about."

"Your ex-girlfriend?"

He started getting out his books. "She was never my girlfriend."

Chihaya could see that his heart was broken and it made her feel bad. "Do I look like her?" she asked.

"No, but she was energetic like you."

"Oh. Well I can be quieter then. I'd really like for us to get along, Hitoshi-san. Will that be possible?"

"It might. Just as long as you don't talk when I'm trying to take notes."

Chihaya laughed at his abruptness. "Okay."

After class finished, she went outside with him. Chihaya hadn't noticed it before, but Sai was a few inches shorter than her.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, glancing over.

"Well, I wanted to ask about that girl. It might help if you talk about it."

He stuck his hands into his jacket pocket. "Aren't you just being nosy?"

"No! Well, maybe a little," she added, "but letting it out is much better than bottling it up."

His lips quirked into a smile. After a moment he said, "There's not much to tell. She was older than me and my university tutor. To her, I was just a kid."

Chihaya didn't know what to say. _*What kind of advice can I give him when I'm happy and in a relationship?*_

"Look, I'm going this way. I'll see you around."

She watched his retreating back and felt sad that she hadn't been able to offer him any comforting words. Chihaya had an hour to kill before her creative writing class with Matsuyama-san so she decided to drop by the café. Her friend, Tomome, was up at the register.

"Hey Chihaya-chan!" she greeted as she approached the counter. "Do you want the usual?"

Chihaya smiled. "Yes please," she replied, handing over her money.

"Okay. Go and sit down. I'll bring it over because I'm due for a break."

Tomome set down her mocha a few minutes later and sat across from Chihaya with her own cup. "So how was your new class?" she asked, tucking a strand of shoulder length brown hair behind her ear.

"Fine. One of Arata's roommates is taking it too."

"The otaku or the antisocial one?"

Chihaya picked up her mug and let it warm her cold hands. "The antisocial one, but I really shouldn't call him that anymore. I found out why he doesn't like being around me."

Tomome raised her eyebrows. "Why? I hope he's not in love with you because that would be awkward."

"No, but I remind him of a woman who broke his heart. Supposedly our personalities are similar."

"Well it doesn't give him the right to take it out on you."

"That's true..."

Tomome took a sip of her drink and her red plastic framed glasses fogged up from the steam. "Ahhh, so annoying!"

Chihaya laughed. "That happens to Arata all the time too."

The serious mood was lifted and they talked a bit about new classes and all the things they had to look forward to this month. "Oh guess what? I found out from our boss today that we're going to turn into a maid and butler café for the week leading up to Halloween," she said excitedly. "And everything is going to be themed and decorated and I can't wait!"

Chihaya smiled. She knew that Tomome was into cosplay.

"I bet that otaku roommate of Arata's will love it too," she commented.

"Yeah, probably. You really want to meet him, don't you?" Chihaya asked with amusement.

She gave her a sly smile. "Maybe."

Chihaya finished the rest of her mocha. "I can ask him and Arata to stop by this weekend if you'd like."

Tomome's eyes widened behind her glasses. "Please don't! You know how shy I am around new people. I'll feel more confident once I'm in costume."

***.*.***

Arata was getting his fleece blanket out of the dryer when the bell rang. He draped it around his shoulders and opened the door to see a windblown Chihaya shivering with her arms across her chest. "It's so cold today," she said through chattering teeth. He stepped aside and she kicked her shoes off. Arata closed the door before taking the blanket from his shoulders and wrapping it around Chihaya. He pulled her towards him for a kiss.

"So warm," she said with a smile.

"I just took it out of the dryer."

"No, I meant your lips." Chihaya put her arms around his neck, sharing the blanket with him. They stood in the entrance way, kissing, for about a minute until a tread on the stairs interrupted them.

"If you're going to do that, please go in your room where other people can't see," Sai said.

Arata glared over at him. "Well maybe you shouldn't have come down right after hearing the doorbell."

Chihaya touched his shoulder. "It's okay, Arata. Lets go upstairs now."

Sai gave him a vacant look as he headed for the kitchen. Chihaya took his hand and he climbed the stairs after her. When Arata closed the door to his room he said, "I'm sick of that guy being a jerk all the time! He brings so much negativity to this house."

"I know, but lets not get in a bad mood over it. Please come here and warm me up," she said, holding the blanket open for him. "I'm still cold."

He set his glasses on the table before laying beside her. She pulled him close and whispered, "Lets continue where we left off." It was amazing how Chihaya could settle him down instantly. After they finished kissing, Arata asked her about work.

"It was really busy today and my back hurts," she replied.

He slipped his hand up her hooded sweatshirt and rubbed her lower back. "Is that better?"

"Mmmhmm. Thank you." She nestled her face against his chest. He could feel her warm breath through his shirt and it instantly relaxed him. Arata was starting to drift off when Chihaya asked, "Do you think one of us will win the Yoshino Tournament in a few days?"

"I don't know," he replied, opening his eyes.

"I hope we get matched up against each other."

"We belong to the same society so it won't happen unless both of us go far."

She moved her body up to put them at eye level. "Lets try our best then."

"Of course," he said, giving her a soft kiss.

***.*.***

Kawaguchi Culture Center was filled with many of their friends. Arata went over to Kuriyama-sensei and the other members of the Nagumo Society. Murao gave him a brief hug. "How have you been, Arata?"

"Really good," he replied with a grin.

"It's weird seeing you as a member of Shiranami, but this may give me a chance to play against you earlier."

They stood around chatting as they waited for the class A match ups. Arata didn't know the person he was playing, but Murao was matched against Hiroshi from the Shiranami Society.

"Ah this is going to be difficult," Murao said.

He clapped him on the back in an encouraging manner. Arata had lost to Hiroshi a few times in the past. When he walked into the room, he saw that Chihaya was sitting across from some long haired guy. The first match went well for both of them; they finished quickly and were able to watch some of the other players compete. Murao beat Hiroshi by only three cards. Their other friends who made it through were Taichi, Nishida, Rion, and quite a few from both Shiranami and Nagumo.

The second round was a little more challenging. Arata was matched up against a high school girl who had good hearing similar to Chihaya's. He was able to effectively use his fast reflexes in order to beat her by 10 cards though. Chihaya had won as well and he joined her in eating some chocolates to recharge.

Arata had to play a senpai from the Nagumo Society for the third round. He managed to get all his best cards: arashi fuku, wata no hara, chihayaburu, fuku kara ni, kasasagi no, and morotomo ni. His cross sweeps weren't as effective and he even made a few errors. Arata held in there until it came down to luck of the draw. His opponent's card, 'taki no oto wa,' was read first and Arata wasn't able to get it. He bowed and said, "Thank you for the game."

Arata was very disappointed to go out so soon. "I'm sorry, Murao-san," he apologized a few minutes later. "Looks like we won't get to play against each other now."

"Don't worry about it. Karuta is unpredictable. It's nice to know that even the meijin is human," Murao joked.

Arata cracked a little smile.

***.*.***

Chihaya was shaken awake by Kana. "The fourth round is about to begin," she told her. Chihaya got up gingerly and straightened out her hakama. She saw Arata talking to Taichi and she went over to them.

"Can you believe this guy lost?" Taichi asked. "I was all fired up to play him too."

Chihaya's eyes widened. "Arata, you lost?"

He nodded. "In luck of the draw. I'm sorry, Chihaya. I guess the Yoshino tournament isn't a strong one for me."

She could tell that he was upset, though he was hiding it well in front of Taichi. They walked over to see the match-ups. Chihaya's opponent was Yumin and Taichi's was Rion.

"Tough ones," Arata commented. "Well I'll be watching the two of you. Good luck!"

Yumin used her obnoxious tactic of contesting cards, but Chihaya didn't give in so easily. _*I won't let her intimidate me!* _Even though she was determined, Chihaya was still down by four cards at one point. She managed to fight her way back after looking up and meeting Arata's eyes in the crowd. Chihaya won a close match. Even so, she had expelled a lot of energy and fell asleep almost instantly. Someone scooped her up and she didn't need to open her eyes to know that those arms belonged to Arata.

He woke her for the start of the fifth. "Here, have some chocolate," he said, holding it in front of her lips. She ate a few more pieces and took a long drink of water; feeling somewhat revived. All of her confidence disappeared when she saw that her opponent was Murao.

He smiled at her across from the tatami. "I finally get to play against the queen."

Like Chihaya, Murao's style was offensive karuta. His attacks were relentless and he was able to keep up with her superior hearing too by taking a few one-syllable cards. She snatched 'se wo hayami' on his territory and he got 'yu sareba' hers. Chihaya started feeling the pressure and faulted on 'yo mo sugara' instead of going for 'yo no naka.' She lost three straight cards, but made up for it by taking 'ai mite no' and 'akikaze ni' back to back. It went on like that as they both traded chances. But in the end, Murao outlasted her and won by protecting 'ukari keru.' Chihaya had lost by four cards.

She bowed to him and thanked him for the game.

"I had a lot of fun, Ayase-san. It was an honor."

Chihaya managed a tired smile. He offered his hand to her and she took it as she rose to her feet. They both walked over to Arata who congratulated them on playing a good match. Chihaya leaned against him and said, "I tried, but I just couldn't do it. I need to rest now."

He slipped his arm around her. "Okay, lets sit against the wall over here." Once they sat down, Chihaya put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

***.*.***

To Arata's surprise, Murao lost in the semi's to Sudo. Taichi beat a strong female competitor from Kyoto. When the final was getting ready to start, he woke Chihaya up. It took her about a minute to open her eyes. She was still groggy, so Arata handed her his bottle of caffeinated soda.

They both watched their friend compete for the title. The first half of the game was pretty even, but Taichi dominated in the second half with his defensive play. Sudo faulted four times and Arata could see how furious he was. Taichi won on 'takasago no' by seven cards. Sumire was the first to run over, followed closely by the others in the Shiranami Society. Arata and Chihaya were the last and they put their arms around him.

"You were awesome, Taichi!" Chihaya exclaimed, wiping tears of happiness from her eyes.

"Yeah, you really were," Arata said in agreement. "If you play like that next month, no one will be able to stop you."

Taichi gave them a bright smile.

***.*.***

The café was decorated with orange pumpkin lights strung across the ceiling and each table had battery powered black candelabras on them. The boss decided that everyone would wear cat ears. Seeing the male workers as nekomimi butlers made Chihaya laugh. Everyone posed for a group photo to commemorate the occasion.

Arata showed up with Naoki later that evening. "There he is," she said to Tomome. "What do you think?"

"Very cute," her friend replied with a smile.

"Go over there and take their order," Chihaya said, giving her a prod in the back.

"No, come with me! I'm not brave enough."

She sighed and took her hand. "Fine, but you have to talk to him, alright?"

Tomome nodded.

"Arata, Naoki, hello!" Chihaya called out as they approached their table.

Naoki's eyes went to Tomome and the look on his face almost made Chihaya laugh. "A nekomimi meganekko maid? This is like a dream come true."

Tomome blushed and Chihaya introduced the two of them.

"Can I get in a picture with you?" he asked excitedly.

"Okay." Naoki got out his phone and Tomome bent down. She did manage to smile, though her cheeks were still flushed.

"Thank you," he said with a grin.

"You're welcome. What would you like to order?"

Naoki looked at the menu. "Um, lets see. A slice of devil's food cake and a vanilla cappuccino."

Chihaya stood next to Arata and he touched her lacy apron. "You look adorable. I'm going to have to get a picture too."

A sudden impulse hit her and she took off her cat ears and slipped them on his head. "Now I have my own nekomimi megane. Where's your phone?"

Arata took it out of his coat pocket and Chihaya put her face close to his. Right before he snapped the picture, she turned to the side and kissed his cheek. Chihaya examined the screen a moment later and said, "Please send that to me so I can set it as my background." Then she straightened up and asked for his order.

"A pumpkin spice muffin and a hot cocoa," he replied, taking the ears off and handing them back to her.

"Sure thing. We'll be back shortly."

Her and Tomome walked towards the counter. "Naoki's very friendly," she commented.

"Yes, he is. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets your contact info."

"I hope so because he's definitely my type."

When Chihaya delivered Arata's food she whispered in his ear, "Will you suggest to Naoki that he ask for Tomome's number?"

"Okay," he said with a smile. Chihaya quite liked playing matchmaker and she could tell that Arata felt the same.

* * *

**Closing note: This one focuses more on school and karuta, but I still had some cute domestic/caring Arata scenes thrown in there XD I ended up writing more than I intended, but it all works out because I won't have an update in December. I hope all of you have a wonderful holiday season!  
**


	6. to set the tatsuta river ablaze

Intro note: There are two sexual moments towards the end of this chapter. I don't use explicit language, but the descriptions are a bit more passionate than they were in chapter 3. The scenes aren't long (a paragraph each) so you can easily skip over them if you'd rather not read it.

* * *

_"By the wind storm's blast_

_From Mimuro's mountain slopes_

_Maple leaves are torn,_

_Which turn Tatsuta River_

_Into a rich brocade."_

-The Monk Noin, Poem 69

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**November**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

"The maple tree started turning red this weekend," Arata told Chihaya as he unlocked the door. Professor Matsuyama was sitting at the dining room table when they walked inside. He put down his teacup and greeted them with a tired smile. There was a stack of papers beside him. "Grading essays?" he inquired.

"Yes, and they've been very disappointing." Matsuyama had his hair down today and it brushed the tops of his shoulder blades. He sighed as he picked up his pen. "The students last semester were more insightful."

Chihaya spotted the maple outside the window. "Wow, it's gorgeous!"

"Isn't it though? You should go out there and see it up close." He rose from his chair. "I'll come too. I want to show you my beautiful kiku's on the patio."

The potted chrysanthemum flowers were in colors of deep magenta, vibrant gold, and delicate mauve. Chihaya kneeled down to admire the way the abundant petals unfurled from their centers. She praised them, which made Professor Matsuyama smile proudly. He checked the soil and said, "My babies need a drink," and proceeded to fill up the metal watering can.

"You should see the way he talks to his bonsai," Arata said quietly as they walked down the slate patio.

"But it's kind of sweet that he loves his plants so much. We all have our own special things that mean the world to us."

"That's true."

Stone pavers created a path to the small pond with the shishi-odoshi fountain. Some of the bushes and shrubs had turned a pinkish-red, but the true centerpiece was the fiery maple. They sat down on the stone bench to observe the scene. Listening to the clack of the reed fountain and the rustle of the wind through the trees made Chihaya feel very peaceful.

"This is nice," she said softly.

Arata put his arm around her back. "You know, sometimes I forget that I'm in Tokyo when I'm out here."

"I want us to have a garden like this someday."

The sun escaped from a cloud and shone into their eyes. "Here, lets move under the tree," Arata said, taking her hand.

Chihaya gazed up at the scarlet foliage. "I can't wait to see what the leaves look like in Hakone." They would be traveling to an onsen during the 2nd to last weekend in November for a one night stay. "And to be alone with you," she added, meeting his eyes.

He smiled, pulling her towards him. As they stood there in the slanting rays of sunshine, a breeze kicked up and a maple leaf landed in Arata's blue hoodie. Chihaya plucked it out, feeling his hand against her hair. "There's a leaf," he said.

They went inside a few minutes later and were slipping off their shoes when Professor Matsuyama called, "Arata-kun, Ayase-san, please wait a moment." He was sitting with his back to them at the low table in his bedroom. They exchanged a puzzled look with each other before stepping onto the tatami mat flooring. Chihaya saw him run a fine tipped brush over his ink stone as he wrote something out on calligraphy paper.

He stood up a few moments later and grinned when he saw the maple leaves in their hands. "I can press those for you," Professor Matsuyama offered. "Let me get some paper towels." When he returned, he took the leaves from them. "This will get rid of the moisture and help preserve the color," he explained while arranging them between two layers. Chihaya watched him carefully place the paper towels in the center of a large photography book. He set it down on his messy desk, stacking a few more books on top for good measure. "They'll be ready to take out by the end of the month."

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Arata asked.

"Oh, I wrote a poem inspired by the two of you," he replied, pointing to the table. "I was going to give it to you now, but I've just had an idea so I'll need to hang onto it for the time being."

"Can we see it at least?" Chihaya asked curiously.

"By all means."

They kneeled down on the floor and read in elegant script:

_/-/-/-/_

_Scarlet leaves drift down_

_On a couple embracing-_

_Whispers of love_

_Carry on the wind._

_/-/-/-/_

"I was just sitting down to grade the rest of those papers when I saw you from the window." Professor Matsuyama tucked his long hair behind his ears. "It would have made a lovely photograph, but I didn't have my phone on me so I decided to capture the moment with a poem instead."

Chihaya stood and bowed. "Thank you so much, sensei. I'm very honored that Ariwara no Narihira wrote something for us."

"Ah, so Arata-kun told you about that," he stated with a smile. "You're most welcome. I should thank both of you for that affectionate display. I've been in such a creative dry spell lately. Without love, how am I supposed to write?"

"You're not dating anyone now?" Arata asked.

"No. Brief love affairs don't interest me anymore. Seeing the two of you these past few months has made me realize the importance of sharing a deep love. Everything I've experienced in my life has been shallow in contrast." He gave them a sad smile. "Well I should finish my work. You can go ahead and play karuta in here if you'd like. Just move the table out of the way."

"Poor sensei, I wish I could help him find love," she said to Arata once they were alone. "I don't know any girls that would suit him though."

***.*.***

During mid-November, Arata and Chihaya went to the Eastern qualifiers to support their friends. Watching everyone compete and not being able to join in was a bittersweet experience for them. "This might sound strange, but I wish I was out there," Arata said in an undertone.

"So do I. It makes me feel kind of lonely to see everyone trying their best while we just wait around for them to challenge us. It's almost like we're not a part of the karuta community this way, you know?"

"Yeah, I feel exactly the same."

Arata paid particular attention to Suo and Taichi, who controlled the tournament and were the final two left standing. The crowd was completely captivated by the intensity of their play. Suo had the edge with first syllable cards, but Taichi's combination of defense and offense kept the game close. He even made a few successful feints that drew Suo into faults. Halfway through the match, Suo took out the snowmaru elastic and pulled his hair back. Snickers erupted among the spectators, but Suo wasn't bothered by it. In fact, Taichi was the one who was temporarily distracted; losing the next card. He recovered quickly though and was even leading at one point. Arata wasn't sure who was going to win. It was nearing the end when Suo took four cards in a row. The momentum had now shifted and Taichi couldn't keep up. He lost by two cards.

After thanking each other for the match, Taichi was soon surrounded by teammates and friends. Arata knew that Taichi had wanted to play against him in the meijin match. _*And I wanted that too, but I know it will happen one of these days. I'll talk to him later on… he needs some time to process the loss on his own.*_

Suo walked over to them. "Do you know if Shinobu-chan got through?"

"Yes," Chihaya replied. "I got a text from her about twenty minutes ago."

He smiled, reaching into his back pocket. Suo put the call through and held the phone slightly away from his ear. She picked up about ten seconds later.

"Shinobu-chan, congratulations! Yes I won too so we'll see each other next month. I've really missed you." He paused. "I'm not embarrassed to say such things so I don't know why you should be embarrassed to hear me say it. Oh, your scrunchie was my good luck charm again. I'm going to wear it in every match from now on." Another pause. "I know it's not like a charm from a shrine, but wearing something of yours kept me focused on my goal. Plus I wanted to win so that I could meet you again. Shinobu-chan?" He looked over at them, frowning slightly. "She hung up on me. Every time I talk about my feelings, she does that. Maybe Shinobu-chan can't stand me."

"No, that's not it," Chihaya insisted. "Shinobu-chan just doesn't know how to deal with emotions very well. I'm sure your words made her very happy."

Arata knew that was an exaggeration, but it seemed to cheer the former meijin up anyway. He got a text message a moment later. "Suo-san, you'll be playing my senpai from the Nagumo society in the challenger finals. Murao-san has always wanted to play against you."

"Is that so?" he asked with a little smile. "Well, I'll look forward to it then."

***.*.***

Arata was practicing with Taichi at the Shiranami Society a few days later. He won the first match and Taichi won the second.

"You know, I'm nervous that I might get matched up against Suo-san again," he admitted. "I'd much rather play my senpai. Losing to him would be more bearable."

"What's this? Aren't you planning on defending your title, Arata?"

He rubbed the back of his hair. "I'm going to try, but both of them are strong competitors." Arata sat back, drawing his legs up comfortably. "Hey Taichi, if I do have to play Suo-san, will you help me practice?"

Taichi leaned his hands on the tatami. "Hmm, I'll have to think about it." He laughed at Arata's dejected expression. "I'm joking! Yes, I'll help."

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Taichi."

They heard Chihaya exclaim, "Sumire-chan, you've gotten so much better at karuta lately!" Arata looked over and saw her hugging the younger girl. "My kohai makes me so happy!"

Taichi was smiling at the scene. Arata could tell that he shared Chihaya's sentiment. "Do you practice with her, Taichi?"

"Yes, but she's been doing well in the Mizusawa club on her own," he replied, meeting his eyes. "Sumire and Tsukuba are the leaders there now."

Harada-sensei walked over a few minutes later. "Who wants to play against me first?" he asked with a competitive glint in his eyes. Naturally, Chihaya was the one who volunteered. Arata went to the bathroom, and on his way back, he saw Taichi helping Sumire into her winter coat. He wished them goodnight as they left the building, hand-in-hand.

Arata observed Chihaya and Harada-sensei. He didn't go easy on his student at all and Chihaya lost to him by 6 cards. She was incredibly frustrated. "Ah, I can't ever beat you, sensei!"

He laughed. "Well of course. I'm not such an old geezer yet." Harada-sensei looked over at Arata. "Alright, Megane-kun, you're up next!" Playing against him was always difficult. He had such an intense style that overwhelmed his opponents. Harada-sensei did anything to win, even if it meant bending the rules sometimes. Like the challenger finals years before, Arata lost a close one to him.

"It's good to know that I still have it," he said with a wide grin. "I remember the day the two of you came to Shiranami with Matsuge-kun. All of you were so little then. It's still hard for me to believe that you're adults now. Megane-kun the meijin and Chihaya-chan the queen…" Harada-sensei's eyes brimmed with tears. He pulled both of them into a bear hug. "I still get emotional thinking about how far you've come. I'm just so proud of you two," he wailed.

Arata smiled as he recalled the similar moment 8 years before. He had been so happy with Harada-sensei's warm welcome back then. _*That was when I felt as though I belonged in Tokyo.*_

After their teacher wiped his eyes and blew his nose into a handkerchief, he asked how things were for them.

"Great," Chihaya replied. "We're going to Hakone this weekend."

"Eh, really? Is that a day trip or are you staying overnight?"

Both of them blushed, which answered his question. Harada-sensei laughed at their reactions. "Being young and in love sure is nice, huh?" he asked, clapping them lightly on the back. "Well me and my wife still manage to be romantic with each other even now. That's the key to a successful relationship."

***.*.***

Arata and Chihaya traveled to the mountain resort area on Saturday morning. It was a short train ride, but a scenic one. They checked into their ryokan first: a charming inn near Lake Ashinoko. The room had traditional tatami flooring, a modern bathroom, and a terrace with a beautiful view. The sleeping area was in a nook that could be closed off at night with screens. After depositing their bags, they went downstairs to inquire about sightseeing.

"I recommend the ferry tour on the lake," the kind woman at the desk said. "It's a clear day so you should be able to see Mt. Fuji. And the Hakone Shrine is a must visit as well." She gave them directions and they thanked her before leaving the inn.

The ferry was a pirate ship painted red and white with gold trim. They rode on the top deck and the cool air felt wonderful against their faces. The wind was wreaking havoc on Chihaya's hair though, which she quickly tied up in a messy bun. Lake Ashi was surrounded by hilly mountains covered with trees, but they caught sight of the snow capped peak of Mt. Fuji with a few puffy white clouds hanging over it. The ferry ride took about 30-minutes and afterwards, they were dropped off at the wharf.

Before going to the shrine, Arata purchased two teas from a vending machine. He pressed the warm can to Chihaya's pink cheek as they sat down on a bench to eat their snacks. "You look cute today," he complimented as he admired her outfit. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans tucked into brown, knee-length boots that laced up the front. Underneath her red anorak was an oversized, cream-colored sweater.

"Thank you, Arata." She smiled as she flipped up the hood of his army green parka with faux-fur trim. "So do you."

They stopped by the huge torii gates to get some pictures. Arata asked another tourist to take one of them together on the pier that rested over the water. They chose the longer hike through the forest. The birds sang in the canopy above them as they walked along the cedar-lined path, holding hands. Being in nature was a renewing experience; bringing both of them a deep sense of tranquility. The brilliant maple leaves overhead made the final ascent up the stairs a stunning one.

Their first stop was at the dragon fountain to wash their hands. A circular, grass hoop provided another photo opportunity for them, but they didn't step through it since that was the reserved entrance for the gods. Next, Chihaya and Arata had a refreshing drink from the ladles before praying at the bright red shrine. They spent quite a long time just taking in the peaceful atmosphere before buying some good luck charms and souvenirs.

"Why don't we take the short way down this time," Arata suggested. "It's supposed to have a nice view of the lake."

After having lunch at a pizzeria, they decided to take a bus to the ropeway to get an aerial view of the mountains. Arata felt a little dizzy being up that high. Chihaya slipped her arm through his and said, "Hakone is absolutely gorgeous! I love it here." Her enthusiasm helped to distract Arata from his uneasiness.

It was around 4:30 when they arrived back at the inn. Both of them changed into their complimentary yukata's and headed for the gender segregated baths. Arata sat down on a low stool in the shower area to scrub himself with soap. Once he was rinsed clean, he secured the towel around his waist and walked into the outdoor bathing area. It was very private, surrounded by bushes and trees. There was a wooden roof overhead that provided protection from the elements. No one was inside yet, so Arata took his towel off and set it down on a decorative stone. The steaming water embraced his body as he lowered himself into the hot spring.

***.*.***

Chihaya changed into a charcoal-gray sweater dress with black leggings for dinner. The inn's restaurant was built over a pond and the large windows gave them a picturesque view of the water. While they waited for their food to arrive, Arata and Chihaya went out onto the narrow balcony. A small waterfall was gently pushing the red maple leaves along until they met in the center; shining radiantly under the lanterns.

She turned to Arata. "It reminds me of 'chihayaburu' and 'arashi fuku,' don't you think?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's beautiful."

They ate a traditional Japanese meal before returning to their room. "Lets go out on the terrace," Chihaya suggested. She rested her hands on the railing and Arata stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Their breath mingled together as they looked up at the clear night sky. The cold mountain air sent them back inside a short time later.

Chihaya opened the sliding doors of the closet to get out their bedding. Arata took the puffy white futons from her and set them on the floor, creating a cloud-like nest. He pulled the shoji screens closed as Chihaya switched on the lamp in the sitting area. The glow of it through the thin rice paper created a romantic mood inside the bedroom. It also gave them just enough light to see by as they undressed each other.

They knelt down, kissing and touching, until Chihaya couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him back on the futon and he held onto her hips as she moved over him. They were soon engulfed in waves of intense passion. Both of them cried out as they reached their peak together. Chihaya lay on top of him; face pillowed on Arata's chest that glistened with beads of sweat. A feeling of bliss ran through her entire being. "I feel like a leaf floating on water," she murmured.

He ran his fingers delicately over her shoulder blades and along the back of her neck where she was sensitive. Chihaya shivered as she raised herself up. "My heart is so full of love for you that I sometimes worry it will overflow," she confessed, looking into his eyes.

Arata gave her a little smile, pushing aside her long fringe. "It's okay to let it flow, I will gladly take in all of your feelings. So don't hold yourself back, Chihaya," he said, pulling her head down for a kiss.

They made love throughout the night; losing all sense of time. Once they were snuggled warmly under the blankets, Chihaya said quietly, "We need to get a puffy duvet like this for our future home."

"And a canopy bed with curtains so we can shut out the world at night," Arata added.

They continued to talk about all of the things they wanted to have someday until Arata fell asleep. Chihaya smiled, brushing her lips softly over his. "Goodnight, sweetheart," she whispered before burrowing down against his chest. Chihaya drifted off to the gentle lullaby of his heartbeat.

***.*.***

It was after 10:30 AM when they called the front desk to ask for their included breakfast tray. Arata and Chihaya sat across from each other at the low table as they started on their miso soup, baked fish, rice porridge, and fried eggs. The plan for the day was to visit the Museum of Art to see the gardens, then return back to the inn and check out by the 3 PM deadline.

After breakfast, both of them went into the bathroom and took off their yukata's. The shower was a modern one, enclosed with glass and large enough for two people. Arata washed her long hair before doing his own. Chihaya soaped up her hands and ran them down his chest and torso, turning both of them on in the process. They allowed themselves to get sidetracked as they brought each other pleasure instead. He held her afterwards; bodies pressed together under the flowing water. Once they finished washing, Arata switched off the tap and Chihaya opened the glass door.

"I think we need to add a big shower to our wish list," she said, kissing his back as he dried himself with a towel.

He chuckled. "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

Chihaya purchased a newspaper before they left the ryokan. "So we can put the leaves inside the pages and bring them back to Tokyo with us," she explained, handing it to Arata. He smiled as he slipped it inside his backpack.

The sky outside was somewhat overcast as they walked through the moss garden. It was cooler than yesterday, but the chill in the air seemed to make the autumn colors stand out even more vividly. Chihaya was able to gather up some 7-pointed maple leaves that had fallen on the ground. There were many straight and uphill paths to explore in the garden. Arata took a picture of Chihaya sitting on a boulder beside a low tree and her anorak was nearly the same shade of red. They crossed over a bridge and walked along the stream, noticing all of the stones and large rocks which divided the water. Poem 77 immediately entered Arata's mind.

"Se wo hayami, iwa ni sekaruru, takigawa no," he began.

"Warete mo sue ni, awan to zo omou," Chihaya finished.

They sat on a mossy outcrop, watching the leaves traveling down the stream for a while. There was also a large pond with a cascading waterfall. Once they got their fill of the beautiful scenery, they had a drink at the tea house. Their last stop was the museum store for souvenirs. Arata purchased an assortment of postcards to send back to Awara.

***.*.***

Chihaya was quiet as the train pulled out of the station. Her left hand was resting on her leg and she felt Arata's warm hand envelope it. She turned to him. "We had the best time, didn't we? I wish it wouldn't have ended so soon though." Chihaya leaned against his shoulder. "I feel sad, Arata."

He twined his fingers with hers. "So do I, but lets try not to focus on that. This trip is something for us to always remember. And we can visit here again. Every year if you'd like."

"Yes, that would be nice. Every single autumn, even when we're old and gray."

Arata chuckled. "Especially when we're old and gray. Remember Harada-sensei's advice about romance being the key to a long marriage."

Chihaya felt giddy as she imagined them married and living in their dream house with a few children. "Arata, do you ever think about our wedding day?"

"Yes, often."

Chihaya raised her head to meet his eyes. "I don't want it to be that far into the future."

"Neither do I, darling."

***.*.***

Arata went home with Chihaya to have dinner with her parents. After finishing their meal, Chihaya hooked her camera up to the TV so they could all watch a photo and video slideshow in the living room.

She walked him outside around 7 PM, wrapping her arms around his torso as they stood in front of her door. When she looked at him, her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. "We've only spent the entire night together twice. It's not enough. I am grateful that we see each other nearly every day, but I want more. Maybe I'm just greedy."

"Then I guess I'm greedy too," he replied, leaning in for a lingering kiss.

Arata zipped up his parka and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked to the subway station. _*I'll go to the jewelry store after class tomorrow and pick out a maple leaf charm. I want to see her eyes full of happiness again. _Arata looked up at the Tokyo skyline and recalled the words he had spoken to Chihaya right before leaving: s_omeday we'll return home together. I promise.*_

* * *

**Closing note: Researching the sights in Hakone was a lot of fun! I've provided links on my journal of the real places they visited, plus some songs and pictures which inspired me :D Thank you for 1000+ views! The story is now past the halfway point. I'd love to hear your thoughts so far ^.^ Happy New Year to all of you!**


	7. across the arc of heaven

Intro note: I love writing about cold weather activities and Christmas! The timeline is now one year after **Starlight, Clear and Bright**. Speaking of that story, a friend drew fanart for it not too long ago. There's a link on my profile so check it out to see their beautiful kiss, plus Arata hugging the Daddy Bear pillow :D This is my longest chapter so far, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"_If I see that bridge_

_That is spanned by flights of magpies_

_Across the arc of heaven_

_Made white with a deep-laid frost,_

_Then the night is almost past."_

-Otomo no Yakamochi, Poem 6

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**December**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Arata took a few steps back to make sure his birthday present was centered above his dresser. Matsuyama had positioned the two red maple leaves on opposite corners of the poem and set it inside a frame to create an art piece. He had also given him a small calligraphy set. Arata really appreciated his landlord's thoughtfulness. The same could not be said about his roommates though. Naoki's gift was a hentai manga and Sai's was a pair of grey marled socks.

He shoved the porn in the back of his closet, vowing to never look at it again. Seeing one page was enough to set his face completely on fire. _*Why does everyone want to corrupt me?* _he wondered, thinking back to his ex-boss at Katsugi Books, who would ask him to organize the adult section just to embarrass him.

Arata cut the tag off the socks before putting them in a drawer. _*At least I'll be able to use these. _Truthfully, Arata hadn't expected Sai to get him anything. _I suppose it means that he's trying to be friendly… or maybe he just felt obligated. _He shrugged the last thought off. _Sai isn't as rude anymore so that's something anyway.*_

***.*.***

The doorbell rang on the first of December. Chihaya pulled it open to reveal Arata with an overnight bag slung over his shoulder. "Happy Birthday, sweetie!" She gave him a quick kiss. After he removed his coat and shoes, Chihaya took the bag and said, "I'll put this in my room. Be right back."

Arata spotted Chitose curled up on the armchair and said hello.

"Hi, Arata-kun. How have you been?"

"Really good," he replied, sitting on the couch. "What about you?"

"Oh, I've been alright. I have a few weeks off before filming starts on that historical drama."

He nodded. "Chihaya told me about your supporting role. Bet you're excited, huh?"

She couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Yeah it's a step up from what I usually do. My agent seems to think this might open up film roles for me since it's more serious acting."

"That's great. Congratulations, Chitose-san," he replied with a smile.

Chihaya appeared back in the living room carrying a wrapped box and gift bag. She sat beside him as he opened his presents. Inside the bag was a new set of karuta cards (his were getting quite worn out) and an autographed CD of a band that he liked. "Chitose had it signed for you," Chihaya informed him. "So it's partially from her as well."

"Thanks a lot, this is awesome."

"You're welcome. I'll try and get some concert tickets next time. I think they start touring in March."

Arata unwrapped the box next to reveal a striped blue and black zip-up hoodie. It was made out of a knitted cotton material that was more stylish than his regular sweatshirts. He thanked Chihaya as she held it up against his chest. "I think it will fit, but why don't you try it on?"

Arata stood up so he could slip his arms through. He was able to comfortably zip it over his long-sleeve T-shirt. "What do you think?" he asked the girls as he pulled the hem down to straighten the layers.

"You look very handsome," Chihaya declared.

"Yes, it's nice." Chitose turned to her sister. "I'm happy that you're becoming more fashionable."

They watched TV until Mr. and Mrs. Ayase arrived home from work. The family of five sat down at the table and talked together as their beef sukiyaki sizzled in the electric skillet. Arata felt completely at ease; all of them ended up smiling and laughing a lot during the meal. No one had any room for dessert, so they played monopoly while they waited for their stomachs to settle.

His birthday cake was brought out after about an hour and a half. It was round with white frosting and there were whole strawberries set around the edge. Arata blew out the nineteen sparkler candles in two breaths. Mrs. Ayase cut the cake and handed him a plate with the first slice. "Chihaya made most of it," she informed him.

Arata took a bite of the yellow cake. The inside was moist and the frosting was just sweet enough. He finished chewing and said, "It's delicious, Chihaya. Thank you."

She smiled happily at him.

***.*.***

Arata was reading when Chihaya walked into her bedroom wearing flannel pajamas. He put the book down on the bedside table and pulled back the covers to make room for her. She took his glasses off before climbing in for a quick snuggle.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" she asked, giving him a toothpaste-flavored kiss.

"It was perfect." Her hair was a little damp and it smelled heavenly. Arata had seen the label on the shampoo bottle earlier and could finally identify the scent: Vanilla Orange Blossom.

"I know something else we can do in a few weeks."

He brushed his lips over her neck. "Hmm and what's that?"

Arata could hear the smile in her voice. "There's a meteor shower on the 13th and the astronomy club is planning a bus trip to the countryside. I think it would be fun to go, don't you?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

He settled his head underneath her chin and they were asleep within minutes. It was after midnight when Chitose woke them. Chihaya reluctantly left the warm bed, leaning down for one last kiss. "Night, sweetheart."

"G'night," he replied, attempting to stifle a yawn. "See you in the morning."

"You should just move in together," Chitose said when she closed the door behind her.

A futon had been set up on the floor and she crawled under it. "We want to, but we need to save up some money first." Chihaya paused. "Do you think mom and dad would be okay with me moving out?"

"It'll probably be hard for them at first since you're the baby and all, but they love Arata so they'll come around to the idea."

She sighed, trying to get comfortable. "I hope so. I want them to approve of our plans."

"They will, so stop worrying about it. I'm turning the light off now."

The room went dark and Chihaya hugged her Daddy Bear stuffed animal. Despite her sister's advice, her mind continued to whirl with doubts.

***.*.***

The following afternoon, Naoki walked into Arata's room holding a new release that he had been meaning to buy. "This is your real gift," he said, putting it down on his bed. "The hentai was just a joke to tease you. Where is it by the way? I'll take it back if you don't want it."

Arata pointed to his closet. "On the floor behind my laundry basket."

Naoki laughed. "Damn, you'd think it was poison or something."

"It is!" he insisted. Before Naoki could say anything else, he brought up the astronomy trip next weekend. "Chihaya suggested that you ask Tomome and then we can all go together."

"Good idea. I'll text her now." Naoki pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Watching a meteor shower will be a romantic first date, huh?"

"Yeah, so don't wreck it by doing something perverted like groping her."

He gasped. "I'd never! I'll be an absolute gentleman."

Arata glared over at Naoki. "Saying that while holding porn isn't very convincing to me."

"Hmm, you have a point there," he replied with a smirk. "I'll put it with the burnable trash, alright?"

Arata nodded. "Tomome is a good friend of Chihaya's and I don't want you to disrespect her. Please remember that she's a real girl, not some mindless 2D waifu."

He let out a loud laugh. "Oh god, hearing you say 'waifu' is priceless."

"I'm being serious here!"

"I know, I know, but I couldn't help it. That was too funny." He cleared his throat and looked him in the eyes. "Arata, I swear that I'll be respectful. I know the difference between fantasy and reality."

"Good." He reached for the historical mystery novel. "Thanks for this by the way."

"No problem." Naoki's phone buzzed and he flashed him a grin. "She said yes!"

His excitement made Arata smile too. "Well of course she did. Tomome likes you for some reason."

***.*.***

The challenger finals took place that Sunday afternoon. The Nagumo Society was there, along with Murao's friends and family. Arata went over to greet them and he was able to catch up with everyone for fifteen minutes before they had to take their seats.

Suo and Shinobu won the first match by wide margins. Their opponents were taken completely off-guard by their strength, but they re-grouped during the second. Rion's sharp hearing allowed her to get a 3-card lead, but Chihaya could see the fire shining in Shinobu's eyes as she mounted her comeback. Their incredible skills awed Chihaya. It was close for a while until Shinobu captured "Yama kawa ni," one of Rion's name cards. That turned the tide of the game and Shinobu was victorious by 4 cards. The girls bowed politely and the former queen's eyes sought Chihaya's, giving her a pleased smile. They would be playing each other for the title again.

Meanwhile, the men's match came down to luck of the draw. Murao's card, "Tsuki mireba," was the one read and he was able to defend it. During the break before the 3rd match, the former meijin went in search of Shinobu.

"Come on, Arata. This should be good."

"Huh?" he asked as Chihaya pulled him into the hallway.

"I want to see what Suo-san says to Shinobu-chan." They stopped outside of Shinobu's waiting room. She had only opened the door a few inches before stopping short. Chihaya pulled on his arm and he looked through the gap to see the former meijin and queen hugging. Shinobu was standing with her arms at her side, but she slowly raised one and patted Suo awkwardly on the back.

"Okay, I get it. You're happy for me… but you can let go now, Suo-san."

"Not until you call me Hisashi."

"No."

He pulled her closer, leaning his chin on the top of her head. "Come on, Shinobu-chan. Just once."

"That wasn't the deal," she reminded him.

"I will get my title back without a doubt," he replied. "So just look upon this as an early reward. And if by some tiny chance I don't become meijin, I'll owe you a favor."

"Fine then." Shinobu gave a brief pause. "Hisashi," she said very quietly.

He was smiling happily as he released her. "Thank you, Shinobu-chan." Her face was flushed and Suo touched his finger to one of her rosy cheeks. "You look pretty when you're flustered."

She pushed his hand away. "Will you get out of here already so I can change?"

Chihaya closed the sliding panel and tugged Arata away from the door. They had to hold back their laughter as they walked down the hallway. The room was hot and stuffy, so Arata suggested they watch the final match from outside.

"Sure. I'll get our coats."

Suo's encounter with Shinobu seemed to inspire him because he got off to an early lead. Murao's mistakes cost him the match and the former meijin won by 8 cards. Like Taichi last month, Murao was surrounded by friends to comfort him in his loss. _*Perhaps that will be my fate next month,* _Arata thought pessimistically.

Chihaya spotted Rion walking out of the building. "Arata, I'll catch up with you later. I need to talk to Yama-chan."

"Okay. See you later." Arata sat down on the steps. The sky was an untroubled blue and a gentle breeze lifted the hair from his forehead as he gazed up at the clouds. A hand on his shoulder snapped him from his reveries.

Taichi sat beside him. "You thinking about what a tough time you're going to have?"

"Yeah, that and how disappointed Murao-san must be right now. Losing never gets any easier, does it?"

"Unfortunately not." They sat in silence for a few seconds. "I'm pretty busy with exams, but I can practice with you sometime next week. I'll be able to more often during winter break though."

"I won't be able to during break. Me and Chihaya will be in Awara until the championships."

"Wow, so things must be serious if Chihaya is staying with your family, huh?"

Arata's face felt warm. "Yes, but she's already been there twice this year. My parents love her."

"I would have been really jealous to hear that a few years ago, but I'm happy for both of you now."

He smiled at him. "What about you and Sumire?"

"I'll be going over to her house on Christmas day. My mother is still coldly civil so I'd rather not subject her to that uncomfortable atmosphere." He smirked. "Did you know that Sumire stood up to my mom back in high school?"

Arata shook his head and asked for the details.

"I skipped my school trip so I could play in a tournament and when my mom found out that I was playing karuta instead of studying, she came storming over. Sumire actually stood in front of the door to prevent her from entering the building." He shook his head in disbelief. "No one has ever dared challenge her before so of course she hasn't forgotten it."

"Chihaya used to call your mother 'Mrs. Pressure.'"

Taichi laughed. "Yeah, that's about right. She has gotten a little better over the past year though. Or maybe I'm just finding it easier to be myself without letting her control everything that I do."

"Must have been hard for you growing up."

"A lot of parents are overbearing like that," he replied with a shrug. "You and Chihaya are just lucky enough to have supportive ones."

"I know. I've always been thankful for them. I wouldn't have gotten far without my family." Arata smiled and added, "But my friends may have done even more. Both of you stopped me from giving up. My life would be awful if you and Chihaya hadn't come to Awara."

They both pondered how different everything would be if they had made other decisions; had taken other paths. It was an overwhelming thought. Neither of them could imagine another reality besides the one they were living in now.

***.*.***

Arata, Chihaya, Naoki, and Tomome got off the bus at 11:17 PM on the following Saturday. The four of them were bundled up in hats, gloves, and scarves to shield themselves from the wind-chill. As the group of thirty students gathered in the parking lot, the astronomy club advisor handed out LED lanterns that gave off a bright blue glow. When each pair had their light, one of the advisors said, "Alright everyone, the meteor shower is set to begin in less than an hour. Lets find a good spot." He led the way towards an empty field and the students followed behind.

Arata and Naoki spread the blankets on the ground while the girls unpacked thermoses of coffee and sweets to snack on. Someone got out an acoustic guitar and started playing "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. They chatted casually about school as they ate. Chihaya told Naoki and Tomome about a poetry competition that Professor Matsuyama had entered her in.

"First prize is 100,000 yen, but I'll be happy if I make it into the top twenty so I can see my poem in the magazine."

"Ooh, that's exciting! When will you find out?" Tomome asked.

"By the end of January." Chihaya took a sip of her creamy mocha. "How are your art classes going?"

"Good. I'm working on a still life project right now. It can be tedious, but I think I've finally managed to get the rose petals right."

"Have you drawn any nude models at all?" Naoki asked with a smirk.

Arata shot him a warning look, but his roommate pretended not to see it.

Tomome laughed. "No. That's a separate class for juniors and seniors only."

"You know I was thinking that I might pose nude," he remarked. "Those models get paid well and I could use the extra money."

Arata nearly choked on a butter cookie and had to cough the crumb up. Chihaya rubbed his back. "You okay, sweetie?"

He nodded as he wiped his streaming eyes. The cold made them burn and he took a sip of coffee to soothe his irritated throat.

Tomome's brow furrowed. "But wouldn't you be embarrassed to stand up there naked in front of everyone?"

Naoki shook his head. "I'm comfortable with my body."

"There's no way I'd be able to do something like that." She glanced towards Arata and Chihaya. "Would either of you pose nude?"

"Absolutely not," Arata replied, voice still a little hoarse from his cookie mishap.

"Yeah, I bet you'd die of embarrassment before you could even untie your robe," Naoki teased. "What about you, Chihaya? Did you inherit your sister's confidence?"

She shook her head. "Chitose's never done a nude photo shoot either. Her agent wanted her to, but she turned them down. Our parents collect all of her stuff so that would be really awkward."

"Hmm yeah, I can understand that. My mom would freak if she found out I was even considering it." Naoki explained that he was an only child of divorced parents. "She can be overprotective. I wasn't even sure that I'd be able to leave Yamagata to come here, but I told her that my job prospects would be better if I attended a uni in Tokyo."

"Where in Yamagata?" Tomome asked with interest.

"Shinjo."

"That's not too far from me! My family lives in Akita prefecture in Yuzawa."

Naoki grinned. "Then we should get together over winter break. Maybe we could go to a shrine for new year?"

"I'd really like that," she replied with a smile.

The main theme of 'Howl's Moving Castle' started up and the two otaku's made happy exclamations. That got them on the subject of Studio Ghibli films and they all shared their favorite. 'Kiki's Delivery Service' for Chihaya, 'The Secret World of Arrietty' for Arata, 'Spirited Away' for Naoki, and 'My Neighbor Totoro' for Tomome.

"Counting Stars" by One Republic was the next song. Everyone clapped to the beat of the chorus, which put goofy grins on all of their faces. The wind picked up a short time later and Arata used a fleece blanket to cover himself and Chihaya. They huddled against each other for warmth as "Hey Jude" by the Beatles played softly in the background.

"It's freezing out here," Naoki commented to Arata's left. "Tomome-chan, do you mind if I put my arm around you?"

"Not at all. Go ahead… Naoki," she added shyly. It was obviously her first time addressing him that way.

Arata and Chihaya gazed up at the star-strewn sky while the song played; feeling an unnamed connection with the universe that only poetry would be able to convey. To their surprise, a girl with a pretty voice sang along to "Thinking out Loud" by Ed Sheeran. Everyone listened with rapt attention, clapping enthusiastically when she finished her performance.

The meteor shower started just after midnight and it was a breathtaking sight for Chihaya, who had never seen one before. She made a wish on each shooting star: not only for herself and Arata, but also for her family and friends. "This coming year is going to be an amazing one," she whispered near Arata's ear.

He turned his head to look at her. The lantern light had transformed Arata's eyes into a deep blue that reminded Chihaya of the ocean at night. "It most certainly will," he replied with a smile.

The two of them fell asleep on bus ride back. The advisor's voice woke Arata, who blinked blearily at his watch. It was nearly 4 AM. He rubbed Chihaya's shoulder gently, kissing her sleep-warmed cheek. Her eyes snapped open within seconds. "I had a dream that Daddy Bear was serving us coffee!"

He chuckled. "You always have the strangest dreams."

Chihaya undid her belt and kneeled on the seat to look over at their friends. Naoki was leaning against Tomome's shoulder and her face was resting on the top of his head as they slept. Chihaya snapped a quick picture of them, which also served as a wake up call because of the camera flash.

Naoki walked Tomome to her campus dorm while Arata and Chihaya headed to Matsuyama's. The brisk air seemed to re-energize Chihaya, who talked excitedly about the meteor shower. Arata listened to her in amusement, adding comments every now and then.

They quietly entered the house and immediately went upstairs to brush their teeth; standing together at the sink with half-closed eyes. Pajamas were hurriedly pulled on back in Arata's room. They nestled together in his cozy bed, giving each other a chaste kiss before falling back asleep.

***.*.***

Studying and working occupied most of their time until winter break arrived on the 23rd. "Since we'll be in Awara for Christmas Eve, I thought we should go somewhere tonight," Arata said as they exited a lecture hall.

"Where?" They had already been to the Starlight Garden shows a few times already.

"It's a surprise," he replied.

"Do I need to dress fancy?"

"No, casual is fine." Arata noticed that the clasp on her necklace was showing. "Hold on a second, let me fix your necklace." He straightened it out, running his fingertip over the star pendant that he had given Chihaya last Christmas. She smiled and a warm, fluttery feeling surged through his midsection. Arata knew that the passing of years would never lessen the effect that she had on him.

***.*.***

Their destination turned out to be Tokyo Tower. The tall windows of the observation deck provided a stunning panorama of the city's lights. They walked slowly around, taking in the atmosphere. Eventually they sat down on one of the stone benches. Arata reached into the flap of his coat pocket and took out a gold box that was secured with a red satin ribbon. Chihaya carefully untied the bow and lifted the lid to reveal a small white card with a watercolor maple leaf. She looked up at him. "Did you paint this?"

He nodded. "I borrowed Tomome's watercolors."

"It's so pretty," she praised.

Arata gave her a shy smile. "Turn it over."

She did so and her heart nearly stopped when she read the words written out in a calligraphy brush. _Chihaya, will you marry me? _Even though they had talked about this before, seeing Arata's question in front of her eyes made the situation entirely real. It was no longer just a dream, but something that would assuredly happen.

"Yes, Arata," she said in a voice full of emotion. "I'll marry you!"

He grinned and her heart skipped another beat as he took her hand. They were both trembling as he slipped a delicate silver band with a small garnet gemstone over her ring finger. Warm tears slid down her cheeks as she gathered him into a close embrace.

"You weren't expecting me to ask you yet?"

"No, but I'm glad that you did."

When they let go of each other, Arata wiped the tears from her face. Chihaya had to get a tissue pack out of her purse to quietly blow her nose. When she was all cleaned up, Chihaya admired the way the stone sparkled when it caught the light.

"It fits perfectly. I don't have any rings so how did you know my size?"

"Your sister told me hers and suggested I go up by a half."

She met his gaze. "Did she go shopping with you too?"

"No, I wanted to pick it out by myself. Do you like it?"

"I love it." She smiled as she cupped the side of his face. "And I love you."

He kissed the palm of her hand. "I love you too, Chihaya."

***.*.***

Chihaya's parents were surprised to hear about the engagement, but they seemed genuinely pleased for them and offered their heartfelt congratulations. Mr. Ayase shook Arata's hand and Mrs. Ayase gave him a hug.

"Do you have a time-frame for the wedding?" Chihaya's father asked.

"We were thinking about this summer."

Arata cleared his throat. "I know that it's rare for people our age to get married, but we don't see the point in waiting when we're so certain about spending our lives together."

Mrs. Ayase gave them a warm smile. "Of course you don't want to wait. I've never understood long engagements anyway. Let us know when you've decided on a venue so we can make arrangements."

"Yes, we'd like to pick up the expense," Mr. Ayase added.

"Thank you," Arata said to his future in-laws. "That's very generous."

When they got back to Chihaya's room, Arata noticed the framed art on the wall over her bed. The red maple leaves she had gathered in Hakone were scattered across a background of wavy blue. "It's the chihayaburu poem." He sat down on her bed to get a closer look at it.

"Yes. The scarlet leaves floating on the Tatsuta River. I got the idea from Matsuyama-sensei's birthday gift, but I had some extra leaves so I made us some bookmarks too."

Arata encircled her waist with his arms, resting his forehead against her pale green pullover.

She ran her fingers lightly through his hair. "Were you nervous about telling them?"

"A little."

"My parents were young when they got married."

"Mine too." He looked up at Chihaya, who had a very soft expression in her eyes. "My mom is going to be thrilled about this. She was ready to marry us off last year."

Chihaya laughed. "Maybe even before that. Remember when she called me your girlfriend back in 6th grade?"

He returned her smile. "Yeah, she knew it before we did."

***.*.***

They had planned on telling Arata's parents the following evening during dinner, but his mother noticed Chihaya's ring as soon as she took off her gloves. "Chihaya-chan, is that an engagement ring?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, it is."

Mrs. Wataya pulled her into a hug that nearly left Chihaya breathless. "Oh, I'm so happy!" She reached for her son next and Arata had to bend down to hug his petite mother. "I was just telling your father a few days ago that I was sure you'd come home engaged." When she released him, Mrs. Wataya lifted up her glasses to wipe the tears from her eyes. "My baby… getting married."

It took her a few moments to compose herself. She reached for their hands and said, "You two must be starving. I'll just go and steam some sweet potatoes."

"Sounds great," Arata said. "We'll unpack our suitcases. Have you made up the guest room?"

"I have, but there's no need for that now." Mrs. Wataya met her eyes and smiled. "Chihaya-chan, please stay in Arata's room with him. Engaged couples should spend their nights beside one another."

Chihaya felt a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, Okaasan."

Mr. Wataya arrived home from work while they were eating lunch. He walked into the kitchen holding a bakery box. "I got a Christmas cake." Once he put it in the fridge, Arata's father went over to the table so he could greet them properly.

"Dear, I was right about the engagement," she said as her husband leaned down to kiss her cheek.

His eyes widened. "Is that so? Lets see the ring." Chihaya held out her hand. "You chose well, Arata," he said, clapping his son on the shoulder. Mr. Wataya then asked the same question as Chihaya's father.

"During the summer holidays. My parents said they'll pay for the ceremony and venue."

"Oh we can't let them get everything, that wouldn't be fair!"

Mrs. Wataya put down her teacup. "Then why don't we pay for the honeymoon?"

"Excellent idea, darling."

Both of them felt truly blessed to have such wonderful parents.

***.*.***

Arata and Chihaya walked around downtown Awara on Christmas Eve. All of the businesses had festive window displays and the trees were strung with golden lights. They ran into two of his former teammates: the Matsubayashi brothers, who were high school students at Fujioka East.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Hiro asked.

"We haven't," Arata replied.

"How about having some ramen with us then?" Shun suggested. "Our treat of course."

Arata looked at Chihaya, who gladly accepted their offer. The ramen shop was noisy and warm, but she liked hearing the boys banter with each other. "We'll be entering the Takamatsu Cup in January," Hiro informed them.

"So we'll be practicing a lot at the Nagumo Society these next few weeks," Shun added. "Arata-niichan, will you and Ayase-san be stopping by as well?"

"Absolutely. We need all the practice we can get."

Chihaya noticed that the younger brother, Hiro, kept looking at her hand. He had obviously figured out what the ring meant, but he was too shy to say anything. She took a sip of water to try and hide her smile. When they got back to the car, Chihaya told Arata about his kohai.

"That means the entire Nagumo Society is going to know about us even before we make an official announcement," he said, turning the key in the ignition. "It won't be long until the press gets wind of it. They'll have fun with headlines this year… not only a rematch with the former meijin and queen, but also an engagement to talk about."

She giggled. "It's alright. I don't mind if the karuta community finds out."

"It's not that I mind. I just wanted to keep this to ourselves for a bit, you know?"

"Yeah." She switched the heat on as he started driving. "I guess I'm getting used to the lack of privacy."

"Thankfully that will be changing next year."

Chihaya smiled. "True, we'll finally be on our own."

***.*.***

Both of them slept so soundly in each other's arms that they didn't wake until past 11 in the morning. Mrs. Wataya was out, so they were naughty and ate a slice of Christmas cake for breakfast. After cleaning up the dishes, they went to Arata's room to get dressed. He put on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve T-shirt, and the striped zip-up Chihaya had given him for his birthday. Chihaya chose knitted cream-colored leggings, grey tweed shorts, and a black sweater with a panda stitched on it. She also pulled on some red slipper boots to keep her feet warm.

Arata's mother came back an hour later with grocery bags. They discovered that she had purchased the ingredients for sugar cookies. Chihaya secured her long hair into a ponytail and they tied on aprons to protect their clothing from the flour. After mixing the dough, they rolled it out flat with a wooden pin and used cutouts in the shape of trees, ornaments, and snowflakes. Chihaya slid the cookie sheets into the oven and set the timer.

"Do you want some hot cocoa?" Arata asked, going over to the cupboard where the packets were kept.

"Yes, please."

The kettle didn't take long to boil and they were soon sitting under the kotatsu with their red mugs. They blew on the steam before taking a sip of the rich chocolate that was flavored with a peppermint candy cane.

"Arata, I really want us to move in together before getting married. Do you think we could manage it financially?"

"I think so, but we'd have to go further outside of the city to afford the rent."

"Then lets start looking when we get back to Tokyo! That way we can move in over spring break."

They continued to talk excitedly until the timer on the oven rang. The cookies were carefully transferred to cooling racks and were ready to decorate after about five minutes. They used tubes of colored frosting, assorted candy, and colored sugar to turn them into pretty works of art. It was a fun, creative process that made them feel like kids again.

The remainder of the day was spent watching movies on TV and eating entirely too many sweets. When the Wataya's went to bed, Arata and Chihaya set up a nest of blankets and pillows near the Christmas tree. The twinkling lights reflected in their eyes as they spoke about the future.

Chihaya didn't want to ruin the moment with negativity, but she had to give voice to her fears. "Arata, what if something stands in our way and all of our plans fall apart?"

He pulled her closer. "That will never happen, Chihaya. We've worked so hard to get where we are. I don't think the universe would be cruel enough to keep us apart anymore."

She chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm just scared that our happiness will be taken away."

"It won't be," he said in a soothing tone. "We have the ability to make our wishes come true. I need you to believe that, Chihaya."

She met his eyes. "I do."

"Then no more worrying, okay?"

Chihaya nodded.

"This time next year, we'll be spending our first Christmas together as a married couple," he said with a smile. Arata's words filled her with a positive warmth that banished all of her fearful thoughts.

* * *

Closing note: So a few facts… 100,000 yen is equal to about 800 US dollars. I looked at a map and randomly chose Yuzawa for Tomome's hometown, but then I discovered that it's the supposed birthplace of Ono no Komachi (author of poem #9) O_o Funny how that works out, huh? There's a lot of canon references in this one, plus parallels to **Starlight, Clear and Bright**. Chocolate chip cookies to everyone who can find them!

The song of this chapter is "Thinking out Loud" by Ed Sheeran. Even when I wasn't listening to it while writing, I kept hearing it everywhere (the funniest place was at the dentist). I was planning out scenes while having my teeth cleaned and the song started playing XD

There won't be an update in April because I'm going on vacation. I wish I had a time-turner so I could fit more things into my schedule, but unfortunately I'm a muggle who can't do everything ;_; No announced release date because I don't know what's going on in May yet. We will slowly but surely reach the end of the story- 3 chapters to go! In the meantime, thanks for your patience :)


	8. the gate of meeting hill

Intro note: I feel terrible that it's been so long since my last update m(._.)m I got behind on all of my stories because I moved. I'm still adjusting to a new schedule and finding time to write has been difficult.

girl from moon- you're an absolute sweetheart, I love you too \ (^o^) / Thank you for following this story from the beginning! I'm very sorry for the wait T^T

* * *

"_Truly, this is where_

_Travelers who come or go_

_Over parting ways-_

_Friends or strangers, all must meet:_

_The gate of Meeting Hill."_

-Semimaru, poem 10

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**January**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Powdery snow dusted the sloped green roofs of the Heian-Jinguu Shrine in Kyoto. Arata and Chihaya had taken a short train ride there in order to spend New Year's day with their friends.

"Shinobu-chan has been practicing with me," Suo told them as they walked up the steps.

"Really?" Chihaya asked with interest. "And who's won more of the matches?"

"It's been a split," Shinobu replied. She turned to Suo, who was unwinding the scarf from his neck. "Did you let me win?"

Suo gave her a secretive smile. "Who knows. Perhaps I'll tell you someday." He touched the end of her Snowmaru scarf. "Lets switch."

"No. It matches my earmuffs."

Suo whined like a child, but Shinobu wouldn't give in. He was sulking until he got his fortune, which predicted a good year for love. Shinobu looked unhappy when she unfolded her omikuji. She shoved it into her pocket before anyone could catch a glimpse of it. Chihaya and Arata both had lucky blessings for money and wishes.

The four of them purchased amulets and then headed for a tea house to warm up. Shinobu invited them over to play karuta afterwards. "No one is home right now. My grandmother had to make an appearance somewhere and my mother went with her."

Suo's motorcycle was parked outside of the Wakamiya's traditional-style house. "How long have you been in Kyoto?" Arata asked him as they took their coats off in the entrance-way.

"A few days. I'm staying at a nearby inn, but I've been practicing here in the afternoons." The boys went into the tatami room, while Shinobu took Chihaya to see her Snowmaru collection.

Arata began setting up his cards. "What does Shinobu-chan's grandmother think of you?" he inquired casually.

"That's hard to determine. Senator Wakamiya is never rude, but she isn't impressed with my part-time tutoring job. She said that a Tokyo U graduate should be doing something important for society." Suo put his sunglasses on the floor. "All of the careers that she approves of would never suit me, but I suppose she has a point. Floating through life probably isn't the best thing. I've been thinking a lot about my future and what I should do."

"Any ideas?"

"Yes. They have confectionery schools in Kyoto. I may enroll this spring."

"I can see you doing that for a living. Does Shinobu-chan know?"

He glanced up from his card arrangement. "Not yet. I want to surprise her so keep this to yourself. And if you mention it to Chihaya, make sure that she doesn't say anything to Shinobu before I do."

"Sure thing," Arata agreed. "We'll stay quiet on the subject."

***.*.***

The amount of merchandise inside Shinobu's room was staggering. Chihaya's eyes went wide as she examined all of the plushies and figures scattered on the shelves. Shinobu also had pillows and bedding, plus drawers full of cute clothes. "Wow, this is fantastic!"

"Want to borrow something to practice in?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Chihaya took off her charm bracelet and set it down on the dresser. Then she unclasped her necklace to slip the engagement ring onto the chain. Shinobu's eyes alighted on the garnet ring as she stood in front of her.

"I still can't believe that you're getting married to Four-eyes this summer," Shinobu commented as she held out a matching Snowhime set for her.

"Surely it's not that much of a surprise?"

"The engagement, no. The wedding, yes. We did just graduate from high school." A horrified expression crossed her face. "Please tell me that you aren't pregnant!"

Chihaya had to laugh at that. "We'd be having the ceremony a lot sooner if I was. No, we just want to be together."

"You do realize that your name is going to rhyme, don't you? Chihaya Wataya."

"Yep, isn't it great?" she asked with a grin as she changed out of her clothes. "So what did your fortune say? Was it a curse or something?"

Shinobu shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about it. If I do, it may come true."

"That bad, huh? I'm sorry."

They pulled their hair into ponytails before leaving the room to join the boys on the tatami.

Arata and Chihaya didn't have good luck against the former queen and meijin. Shinobu and Suo gloated over their practice victories and promised the same outcome next weekend. The couple felt disappointed as they left Kyoto, but at least they knew how much work they'd have to put in at the Nagumo Society.

***.*.***

On the day before the championships, Arata and Chihaya departed for Otsu to stay at a hotel on Lake Biwa. Complimentary rooms were provided to the reigning meijin and queen, although they'd only be using one of them. Chihaya's suite was chosen because of the large soaking tub. They hadn't been intimate for weeks, but they made up for lost time by spending a satisfying hour in bed together. A hot bath was run afterwards to help them unwind. Chihaya leaned back against Arata's chest as she sunk deeper into the lavender scented water. She could feel the tension in her body dissolving.

Unfortunately, the nerves set in later that night and Chihaya was sick with worry. "My god, it's only twelve hours away! I feel even worse than I did last year."

Arata went to get something from his bag. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand," he requested as he sat down beside her on the couch. Chihaya felt something small and coldly metallic being placed in her palm. "Alright, you can look now."

When she did, Chihaya saw a crown charm with sparkling crystals. "But what if I don't win?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"Darling, that doesn't matter." He tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ears. "A title can never be taken away when you've achieved it once. You're the queen now, and in my eyes, you always will be."

Chihaya smiled through her tears. She had been so scared about losing, but Arata was right: what they accomplished last year was eternal.

***.*.***

The two of them awoke refreshed and ready to face the challenging day ahead. They assisted each other with their kimono's. Chihaya's had a maple leaf pattern paired with navy trousers, while Arata's was ocean blue with black.

The press started snapping photos as soon as they arrived at Oumi Jinguu. A camera approached and a female reporter asked them a few questions regarding their engagement, which they patiently answered. The whole thing was a little embarrassing, but they got through it.

Shinobu looked elegant in a lilac floral kimono with royal purple trousers. Suo was in shades of green and his cleanly shaven face made him appear years younger. An older lady wearing sunglasses was with him and Chihaya heard Suo introduce Shinobu to his Aunt Yukiko.

"Ah, so this is the beautiful young woman that Hisashi has spoken of with such admiration!" She held onto Shinobu's hand and smiled kindly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Thank you for taking care of my troublesome nephew. You've been a wonderful friend to him."

Shinobu looked pleased at the compliments.

They paid their respects at the shrine and then headed inside for their dressing rooms.

"Chihaya, will you help me with this tasuki?" Arata asked, holding up the white ties that would keep their trailing sleeves out of the way.

When she finished securing them, Chihaya wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him. They held each other until a knock sounded upon the door. It was time for the opening ceremony. Arata's face was pale as they waited in the hallway. Chihaya reached over to give his hand a reassuring squeeze. And then they were walking into the bright lights of the hall, feeling a lot braver than before.

***.*.***

The rivals fought with everything they had. Shinobu won in three and Suo in four. Although defeated, Arata and Chihaya could be proud of their valiant battle.

Shinobu was asked to comment on the match afterwards. "I love playing against Chihaya," she said with a smile. "We always have a lot of fun together and I'm honored to have her as my rival."

Chihaya grinned over at her.

"Suo-san, you've already earned the Eternal Meijin title. What motivated you to play again this year?"

"I wanted to retire with Wakamiya-san at my side."

The reporter let out a nervous giggle. "That sounds like a confession of love."

"It is," Suo replied, glancing down at Shinobu, who was looking up at him with widened eyes. "I hope Wakamiya-san will be my bride someday."

She went red and astonished gasps could be heard in the crowd. Chihaya clutched at Arata's sleeve. "I can't believe he said that in front of everyone!" But Arata could believe it and he tried to suppress a laugh. _*He must have been planning this the entire time. The first name thing was just a cover to disguise his true intention. Very sneaky of him…*_

Suo lowered the microphone and whispered something to Shinobu. Arata was able to lip-read "gomenasai," but couldn't catch the rest.

"Oh my! First we receive the news that Ayase-san and Wataya-san are engaged and now we have a proposal on camera!"

"It's not exactly a proposal," Suo clarified, "but a wish for the future. I wanted Shinobu to know that my feelings for her are sincere ones."

More exclamations from the crowd and Arata heard a deep voice say: "He is an absolute disgrace!"

The reporter was loving it though. "Wakamiya-san, do you have a reply for Suo-san?"

Shinobu's blush had calmed down and a smirk crept across her lips. She met his eyes and said, "If Hisashi is sincere, I expect him to prove it by acting like an adult instead of a child." She returned the microphone and walked calmly out of the room.

Suo smiled as he watched her go. "I intend to," he replied.

"Thank god he's retiring and we won't have to put up with his antics anymore," someone hissed.

Arata had mixed feelings over Suo's retirement. He was glad that other karuta players would be able to shine, but the excitement that he brought to the community was undeniable. It would be a touch boring without him around.

***.*.***

Shinobu's grandmother opened the door for Chihaya. "Come in, Ayase-san. That was quite a display, wasn't it?" she asked with an amused expression.

"He made you look ridiculous!" Shinobu's mother ranted. "I forbid him from setting foot in our house ever again."

"You'll do no such thing," Senator Wakamiya stated. "I am still head of this family."

"Mother! How can you approve of what he just did?"

"I never said that I approved of it, although I cannot resent someone who makes a calculated move regarding their future."

Chihaya walked over to Shinobu and asked if she was alright. "I guess so. I was expecting something like this, but I never thought he'd say it publicly."

"Why were you expecting it?" she asked, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"Because of my omikuji."

"But I thought you got a curse?"

"I did in a way," she replied. "I'm not ready for a serious relationship."

"I don't think Suo-san would rush you. He'd wait forever."

Shinobu let out a sigh. "You're probably right. He's stubborn like that."

"And loyal," Chihaya added.

A knock sounded just then and Shinobu's grandmother opened the door to reveal a penitent looking Suo. "I apologize for my rudeness," he said with a bow.

The people milling about in the hallway prompted Senator Wakamiya to step aside and allow him to enter. "Well? What is it?" she asked sternly.

Suo wasn't intimidated; he met her eyes and spoke clearly. "I wanted to inform you that I'm enrolling in a Kyoto confectionery school this April." He gave another formal bow. "Please allow me to visit your granddaughter occasionally."

"That is entirely up to Shinobu. If she would like to meet with you, then I will not prevent it." Shinobu's mother looked furious, but she said nothing. "The traditional art of wagashi is a worthwhile pursuit," Senator Wakamiya added in a softer tone.

Suo smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad that you think so." It was obvious that her approval meant a lot to him.

"Shinobu, would you like to say something to Suo-san before he leaves?"

She walked over to Suo. "Congratulations on your title, retirement, and college plans. Now go and see your Aunt Yukiko. I'm sure she's waiting for you."

"Alright, but you haven't shaken hands with me yet." He held his large hand out to her and she took it after a brief hesitation. "Congratulations on becoming queen again." Suo's eyes were very gentle and full of love.

Shinobu withdrew her small hand from his. "Thank you."

"I'll talk to you soon," he promised. Suo said goodbye to her family and then took his leave.

"I don't understand you, mother. Shinobu is supposed to have an arranged marriage after she graduates."

"Arranged marriages did not make either one of us very happy," Senator Wakamiya reminded her. "I think it's high time that we learn from our mistakes."

"But he is not suitable for a daughter of our family!"

"I never said that I was going to marry him," Shinobu interjected. "Shouldn't I have a say in my own future?"

"Yes, certainly. You are an intelligent young woman, Shinobu, and I trust that you will choose the right path."

A look of relief crossed her face. "I appreciate it, grandmother."

Chihaya excused herself and found Arata in the hallway with their parents. She hugged her mom and dad first, followed by the Wataya's. "I'm fine," Chihaya insisted, but she ended up crying anyway.

***.*.***

Matsuyama, Naoki, and even Sai, offered their sympathies when he arrived home late that evening. "Stop acting like someone died. I lost to a strong opponent. It's not that big of a deal," Arata said, trying to shrug it off. Sure he was upset, but hearing everyone talk about it just made him more irritated. They seemed to sense that and left him alone.

After taking a quick shower, Arata climbed into bed and tried to sleep. It wasn't easy to do without Chihaya there. Those few weeks in Awara had been the happiest of his life. Arata curled himself around a pillow; letting thoughts of their time together comfort him.

He felt a lot better in the morning and asked Naoki about his winter holiday over breakfast. "Oh it was great! I met Momo-chan at a shrine for new year and we've gone out a few times since then. So yeah, I guess we're officially dating now!"

Arata smiled at his friend. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks! What about you? Does life feel differently now that you're engaged?"

"It feels more settled. And Chihaya was able to stay in my room with me, which was nice." Naoki made a suggestive remark and Arata corrected him. "We didn't do that at my parents house. We just held each other and slept."

"You must have incredible willpower."

"Look, Naoki, there's a time and a place for everything. No one has to be controlled by their impulses. I suggest you learn that if you want Tomome to remain your girlfriend."

Sai was chuckling from the kitchen. "Arata, even your advice won't save him. He's sure to crash and burn soon."

"How rude! Not that it's any of your business, but Momo-chan and I are taking things slow. I've only kissed her once."

Sai sat down at the table. "It's a miracle that she didn't dump you on the spot," he said with a wicked glint in his dark eyes.

"You have no right to insult me," Naoki shot back. "You don't even have a girlfriend."

"And I don't want one either," he replied, taking a bite of cereal.

"There's something wrong with you."

"No, there isn't. Not everyone is a hormonal pervert."

Matsuyama walked in just as Naoki swore at Sai. "Woah, now. Arguments at the table are against the rules. You know that, Naoki."

"But he started it!"

"The two of you should really act your age." He poured himself a cup of coffee before joining them. "I think I've outgrown this communal living arrangement. I need to get my own place."

Arata finished chewing a piece of toast. "This isn't your house?"

"No, the university owns it. I live here rent-free in exchange for my babysitting services."

"I take offense to that," Sai commented with a frown. "There's only one kid here."

Naoki chose to ignore his jab. "You must have a lot of money saved up, Matsu-san."

"I probably do. A professional looks after my finances so I'm not exactly sure. I suppose I should call him up and inquire about the investments he's made on my behalf."

Arata nearly laughed at his nonchalance. "You're lucky. I wish that I didn't have to worry about money."

"I was in the same position as a student. We all have to put in our dues to get the future that we want," he said, patting Arata's shoulder. "You won't have to worry about money once you have a career."

But that was years and years down the road… Arata had to be concerned about his financial situation now. His grandfather had left him some money, which he'd be able to put towards apartment rent. _*But I can't rely on that forever. I might have to work more hours at the bookstore…* _His mind continued to spin as he tried to figure out how they'd be able to live on their own. Everything had seemed possible in Awara, but being back in the city was making him face the sensible reality of it. Arata knew that it wasn't going to be easy for them.

***.*.***

Their lives went back into the same rhythm: class, work, study, sleep, repeat. They didn't have time to stop by the Shiranami Society and looking for apartments wasn't going well either. Everything was too expensive or too far away. Things were looking bleak even for the sunny optimists. A cause for celebration arrived when Chihaya received a phone call informing her that she had won 30,000 yen for her poem. It wasn't a large sum, but she deposited the check into her savings account anyway.

The literary magazine was delivered at Matsuyama's on a Friday, but he couldn't bring it to Chihaya until the following morning. The three of them were sitting around the table, looking at her poem in print, when Chitose entered the kitchen in a fuzzy pink robe.

"Oh, hello Arata-kun," she said with a yawn. Then she spotted Matsuyama and her eyes widened in shock. Being seen by a stranger when she had just woken up was mortifying to her.

"Chitose, this is my creative writing professor, Takashi Matsuyama. He brought over the magazine with my poem. Want to see?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah, of course."

She hurried over to point it out. "Look, there it is! Third place!"

"Congratulations, little sister," she said, patting Chihaya's bed-head. "I'm proud of you."

Chihaya beamed at her. "Come and say hello to sensei."

"I look terrible right now," she hissed quietly.

"No, you don't. You look better than me and he's not the type to care about that sort of thing."

She reluctantly let Chihaya pull her towards the table. "Matsuyama-sensei, this is my sister, Chitose. She just finished filming a Heian-period drama."

He was staring at Chitose with an unreadable expression. Then he stood up and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you," but without his usual charm.

She returned the greeting and added, "Chihaya has spoken of you often."

"Has she? I hope she didn't say anything bad."

"Not at all, you're her favorite professor," she replied with a smile. "Thank you for teaching my little sister so much about poetry."

An anxious look crossed his handsome face. "Please excuse me, I'm not feeling very well," he declared, leaving the room abruptly.

"What's the matter with him?" Chitose asked with indignation. "Is he that shocked by my appearance?"

Chihaya was just as confused. "I have no idea. He's never like this."

"I'll find out," Arata said, rising from the chair. He found Matsuyama sitting on the second to bottom step. "Hey, what's going on?" He turned around and Arata saw how pale he was. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "I think I'm having a panic attack."

"Why? Are you a fan of Chitose's?"

"I don't know what you mean by that."

Arata sat next to him. "Chitose is a model and an actress. I thought maybe you recognized her and it took you by surprise."

"I don't pay attention to the entertainment industry. I barely even watch TV. You know that."

"Then what happened?"

It took him a few seconds to collect his thoughts. "I felt such an overwhelming sorrow that I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of there," Matsuyama explained. "I think I recognized her, but not in the way that you mean."

Something clicked in Arata's mind. "Are you talking about reincarnation?"

"Yes. I felt as though I knew her." He touched his chest and said, "my heart is racing so hard that it's actually painful."

"Hey, take in some deep breaths before you pass out!"

Matsuyama closed his eyes as he breathed in the damp winter air. After a brief silence, Arata asked if he wanted to leave. "Yes, I probably should. I may end up crying if I go back in there."

"Alright. I'll say that you're sick."

"Please tell them how sorry I am."

Arata put a hand on his shoulder. "I will. Be right back."

Chitose seemed to buy the excuse that he was coming down with the flu, but Chihaya looked at him skeptically. "It's Narihira stuff," he said quietly.

She understood the code-word. "Oh, right. Well I hope his fever goes down," Chihaya added.

Matsuyama was still shaken up so Arata suggested a walk. "I'll take you by the apartment I used to live in. It's where Chihaya and I played karuta for the first time." He told him all about it, hoping to distract Matsuyama from his inner turmoil.

When they arrived ten minutes later, Arata was shocked to see a run-down, vacant building in the place of his sparkling memories. The windows were boarded up and there was a foreclosure sign near the sakura tree.

"It's a pity that a place so special to you has been reduced to this," Matsuyama said in a saddened tone.

"Yeah." Arata's stomach was twisted up in knots.

"I know!" His exclamation made Arata jump. "I'll buy it and have it renovated and then you can live here with Chihaya!"

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

Matsuyama grinned. "Absolutely, I wouldn't joke about something this important. I won't mind being a landlord if I have my own space. Well, what do you think? Is it a great idea or what?" His features had transformed into a gleeful child's.

Arata felt on the verge of tears. "It's brilliant. Thank you, sensei."

Matsuyama slung an arm over his shoulder. "Fate has been generous with her gifts today. I've finally found my soul mate after a thousand years and you can create new memories in the apartment where it all began."

A smile spread over Arata's face as he looked at the shabby building that would soon be filled with life. It hadn't been an easy month for them, but everything was falling into place now.

"I'll call the real estate agent. Go and tell Chihaya the good news in person."

Arata hurried off after one last look at the apartment. It started to rain and Arata was wet and out of breath by the time he arrived at the Ayase's. He wiped the water from his lenses before ringing the bell. Chihaya was still in her pajamas when she answered the door. It reminded him of that morning back in sixth grade when they had met each other for the first time: the day when everything had changed for them.

"Is Matsuyama-san alright?"

"He's fine, but you'll never believe what happened." And then he told her all at once and she launched herself into his arms, letting the front door slam behind her. Chihaya was now just as soaked as he was, but she didn't seem to mind it.

Chitose yanked the door open to find them kissing. "What's wrong with you two? I thought something terrible happened, but you're just having a snog in the rain! This day has been so weird and it's not even ten yet."

They both laughed. She had no idea just how weird it really was.

* * *

Closing Note: A giant thank you to Angie for suggesting the old apartment as their new home! Dethroning them was sad, although it was necessary for the Suo x Shinobu scene. I hope you enjoyed Suo's antics as much as I did XD I also had a lot of fun writing Matsuyama's unromantic fated meeting haha

Thanks for 2000+ views! I guess the Chihaya x Arata fanbase is bigger than I thought :D


	9. the love aglow in me

Intro note: I pulled some late nights trying to finish this, so I hope it's alright ^_^; The title of the chapter is taken from Poem 49 (mikakimori)

* * *

"_I have met my love._

_When I compare this present_

_With feelings of the past,_

_My passion is now as if_

_I have never loved before."_

-Fujiwara no Atsutada, Poem 43

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**February - April**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Chihaya invited Sumire, Kana, and Tomome over the day before Valentine's to make chocolate for their boyfriends. She didn't see her Mizusawa teammates as often anymore, so it was nice getting together and catching up. Chihaya found out that Taichi would be moving into his own apartment soon.

"That's great! Now you'll be able to visit him whenever you like." She elbowed her kohai in the arm. "Bet you're looking forward to the privacy, hmm, Sumire-chan?" Chihaya teased.

Sumire's face went red and Kana scolded her for the suggestive comment. Chihaya laughed at their reactions as she mixed the brownie batter. She had a feeling that Sumire and Taichi had already been together, but it was doubtful that Kana and Tsutomu had done much of anything. Both of them were so innocent and proper. Chihaya thought their old-fashioned romance was sweet.

They continued to chat while they waited for the cookies and cupcakes to finish baking. After the decorations were complete, the girls enjoyed the left-over sweets with cups of milk tea. Chihaya's friends left a short time later and she texted Shinobu to find out if she was making anything for Suo. The reply didn't arrive until after dinner.

Shinobu: _**I have to since he's stopping by tomorrow. I know how to make Pain au Chocolat from when I worked at a bakery, so that's what he's getting.**_

Chihaya smiled as she typed: _**I'm sure he'll love that. Be nice to him tomorrow and give him a kiss.**_

Shinobu: _**HAHA! Not a chance.**_

Chihaya: _**Come on, just on the cheek.**_

Shinobu: _**No. He'd propose for real if I did that. So what did you make Four-Eyes?**_

Chihaya: _**Daddy Bear brownies.**_

They texted for the next 20 minutes. When Shinobu said she had to go, Chihaya replied with: _**I miss you, Shinobu-chan. Will you visit over spring break?**_

Shinobu: _**Sure, but isn't that when you're moving?**_

Chihaya: _**Yes, with any luck. Matsuyama-san has to win the auction first. But the renovations probably won't be finished until the end of March, so you can come before that and stay at my parents house.**_

Shinobu: _**Alright. Just let me know when it's a good day for you and I'll get my train ticket.**_

***.*.***

Arata ate two of Chihaya's brownies. "Thank you, darling, those were delicious." His kiss tasted of chocolate. Chihaya pulled him to her again, burying her fingers in his hair.

Matsuyama walked into the kitchen. "Ah, sorry for interrupting. Just needed a chocolate fix," he said, reaching for one of the brightly colored boxes on the countertop. He had received a substantial pile from his many admirers.

Chihaya pulled away from Arata. "Sensei, I baked you some cookies." She took a see-through gift bag from her purse. "Thanks for everything! Hopefully the foreclosure auction goes alright."

He smiled as he took the bag. "It'll be fine. The real estate agent told me that there's only two other people interested. You can count on me to be the highest bidder." Matsuyama untied the green ribbon and popped a checkerboard cookie into his mouth. "Did your sister give handmade sweets to anyone?" he asked casually after he finished chewing.

Chihaya laughed. "Chitose doesn't bake. She gave giri chocolates to her coworkers."

"No honmei then?"

"Nope, she's not dating anyone right now. I could give you her contact information if you'd like."

"I would, but only if she wants to talk to me. I'd never send her a message without permission."

"I'll ask her then," she said with a smile.

***.*.***

Arata was shelving books when he heard his phone beep. He pulled it from his back pocket; breathing a relieved sigh as he read the good news. Arata typed: _**Thank you, Matsuyama-san. I owe you a favor for doing this.**_

His landlord replied with: _**No favor, just make sure your rent is always on time. That's good enough for me.**_

Arata chuckled. _**I'll try my best.**_

When he arrived back home, Matsuyama and Naoki were talking at the dining room table. "Guess what, Arata?" his friend asked excitedly. "I'm going to be your neighbor!"

"That's great," he said with a grin as he sat down with them.

"I offered an apartment to Sai too, but he doesn't know if he wants to be around us."

Naoki made a scoffing noise. "More like we don't want to be around him! I don't know why you even asked Sai in the first place."

Matsuyama ruffled Naoki's hair. "Stop being rude. The four of us are family. I'm sure Sai will accept eventually. He'll want to have his own apartment instead of sharing a dorm or being housemates again." He took a sip of herbal tea. "The building will look fantastic after the renovations. I'll call the contracting company tomorrow and set something up."

***.*.***

Arata and Chihaya spent a lot of time at the Shiranami Society over spring break. One day after practice, a senior university student named Shina passed her phone around to show them pictures of her kittens.

"They're weaned now and my mom wants to find new homes for them," she explained. "I'm keeping this calico one here, but the rest are available."

"How adorable!" Chihaya exclaimed. She had always wanted a pet, but her father was allergic to dander. "I like the white one with black spots. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," Shina replied.

Arata peeked over Chihaya's shoulder. "She's very cute."

Shina smiled at them. "Do the two of you want her? I heard that you're getting your own apartment soon."

"Yes, we are, but I'm not sure if we could afford to keep her," Chihaya said with a pang. "We have to buy furniture and dishes and everything else." She looked at the picture again. "I really wish we could though."

"Well think it over. I won't let anyone take her for a few days just in case. She's already had her shots."

As Arata and Chihaya walked back to her parents house, he asked if she wanted the kitten. "I do, but I know it's not sensible."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Days went by and when she contacted Shina to turn her down, Chihaya was told that someone else was interested in her anyway. "Don't worry, she'll have a great home."

Chihaya was crying when she texted Arata to tell him. He replied: _**Oh honey, I'm sorry. Stop by tomorrow and I'll try to cheer you up, okay? **_

And cheer her up he most certainly did. Arata answered the door holding the kitten. "I can't believe you!" Chihaya hugged both of them and the kitten started to climb up the front of her wool coat. She perched herself on Chihaya's shoulder and gave a mew. "Hello, precious baby," Chihaya greeted, touching her nose to the cat's tiny pink one.

When she was curled up on her chest later, she whispered her thanks to Arata. "She's the best White Day gift I've ever received."

He put his arm around her. "You're very welcome. What are you going to name her?"

Chihaya looked down at the kitten. One of her black patches was shaped a little like a maple leaf. "Momiji," she replied automatically.

***.*.***

Chihaya wasn't the only one who adored the kitten. Sai bought her toys and played with her all the time. Arata came home from work one evening to find him asleep on the couch with Momiji draped around his neck like a furry scarf. Arata snapped a picture with his phone; holding back his laughter until he got upstairs. Everyone started to call him "Uncle Sai" after that.

"You know, if you move into the apartment building, you'll be able to see Momiji whenever you want," Chihaya said as she trailed a wand with a tassel across the floor. The kitten pounced at it, making both of them laugh. "You could even cat-sit for her when Arata and I are busy."

"I'll consider it."

She continued to flip the toy around. "Shina, the girl who gave us Momiji, is moving in too. She's bringing one of the kittens with her."

"Oh, is that so?" he asked with interest.

"Yep. Does that convince you?"

"It might." He looked down at Momiji, who had flopped down on the floor. "Is the other kitten just as cute?"

"Yes, she's a calico."

His expression turned wistful. "I used to have a calico when I was little." Sai cleared his throat. "Alright, I suppose I will then. But only because of the cats," he added, scratching Momiji's head.

Chihaya grinned at him. "I'm so glad! It wouldn't have been the same without you there. You're our friend, Sai, whether you like it or not."

She was expecting a sarcastic quip, but none came. "I know," he said with a smile.

***.*.***

Chitose arrived home after being away for two weeks. Chihaya kept her sister company while she unpacked her luggage. "I'm completely exhausted from promoting the show," she admitted. "I'll be glad when it premieres in April. Things will calm down a little then."

"It's exciting though, huh? I can't wait to see it. And neither can Matsuyama-sensei. He loves everything to do with the Heian period."

"Yeah, he told me in a message," she replied, pulling her curled hair into a high ponytail.

"Are you two getting along then?"

Chitose nodded. "He always has interesting things to say about the world. He even sends me poetry."

Chihaya sat up, eyes wide. "Love poetry?!"

She laughed at her expression. "No, nature ones or insights about life. Matsuyama-san is very philosophical. Getting to know someone through messages is nice." A soft smile crossed her face. "It's like Heian courting in a way."

"Are you falling for him?" she asked curiously.

Chitose sat beside her on the bed. "Oh, I don't know. He's too intelligent for me. He'll probably think I'm an airhead once he's around me in person."

"That's not true! You have to give it a chance. Please don't write him off yet."

"I'm not writing him off." She chewed on her lip pensively. "I feel shallow compared to him. Matsuyama-san knows about so many things that I don't."

"Then this is a good opportunity for you to learn new subjects, isn't it?" She put her arm around her sister's shoulder. "I know that you're scared, but I can promise with certainty that sensei likes you very much."

She met Chihaya's gaze. "How can you promise that? Did he say something to you?"

"Yes, but sensei will want to tell you about it someday. What he feels is really special though, so don't doubt him or yourself."

Chitose smiled gratefully. "Okay."

***.*.***

Chihaya brought Shinobu to the Shiranami Society in mid-March, which of course meant that Suo showed up too. A few people, Harada-sensei included, teased them over the interview. Shinobu was mortified, but Suo smirked happily.

"Queen Wakamiya, will you play against Suo-meijin?" a teenage boy requested politely. "All of us would really like to see it."

Shinobu agreed and Chihaya saw the competitive glint in her eyes. It was clear that she wanted to get revenge against Suo. "And don't you dare let me win," she said, giving him a warning glare. "You better play your best."

He pulled his long hair back with the Snowmaru scrunchie. "Course I will, Shinobu-chan." Suo won by nine cards. Shinobu noticed a scratch on his finger afterwards.

"Did I do that?" she asked, reaching for his hand. "Does it hurt?"

He put on a woeful expression. "A little. It stings."

"I'm sorry, Hisashi. I'll find a first-aid kit and fix it up for you."

Suo looked thrilled as Shinobu cleaned the cut with alcohol before wrapping a bandage around his finger. Chihaya invited him to dinner and the four of them walked back to her parents house.

"Now that Four-Eyes is here, you can open my gift," she said to Chihaya when they finished eating. It was a Daddy and Mammy Bear 4-place dish set with assorted sizes of plates, bowls, and cups.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Chihaya threw her arms around Shinobu. "Thank you so much, I love it! We really needed dishes."

Shinobu warmly returned her hug.

"What else do you need?" Suo asked Arata. "I want to buy something too."

He thought about it for a second. "A rice cooker would be great."

Suo stopped by the following day with a Daddy Bear cooker and chopstick set. "Are you trying to upstage me?" Shinobu asked with a frown.

"No, love, I'm trying to be helpful."

"Don't call me love."

Suo's reply was a quick kiss on the top of her head. He said goodbye before she could scold him. "He has some nerve," Shinobu said grumpily. But out of the corner of her eye, Chihaya saw a tiny smile on her lips.

***.*.***

Arata and Chihaya bought used furniture from consignment shops and outdoor markets. They got great deals on worn pieces that only needed a bit of paint to look new again. The hardware store was their next destination. They chose white, ocean blue, and red, plus a few metallic gold spray cans.

The two of them had fun painting the dining table, desk, chairs, dresser, bookcase, and small tables in Matsuyama's yard a few days later. Chihaya dipped the brush into the blue paint and set to work on the six dresser drawers. "Isn't sensei going to miss this garden?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think he will, but at least he can take all of his potted plants with him. Matsuyama-san is having the space behind the apartments fenced in for a new garden area."

Arata was using a roller to paint the dining table white. After Chihaya finished with the dresser, she got another tray and mixed the turquoise with white to create a pale blue for the bedside tables. Arata sprayed antique gold over the large desk. They saved the bookcase and chairs for last; painting them bright red.

Chihaya untied the handkerchief covering her hair and stood next to Arata as they surveyed their work. "We did good today. Our apartment is going to be so cute."

Besides the furniture, they had also purchased a new double bed and a fluffy white duvet. A curtained canopy was out until Momiji was older; Arata knew that the kitten would only climb it.

He draped his arm around Chihaya's shoulder. "Living within walking distance of your parents and the Shiranami Society will be great."

"Only three more days," she said with an excited grin.

***.*.***

The sakura trees were blooming when they arrived on move-in day. The six apartment doors were all painted a different color: vibrant red for Arata and Chihaya, sunshine yellow for Naoki, emerald green for Matsuyama, deep blue for Sai, mint green for Shina, and turquoise for Tomome and her roommate, Kimiko.

They climbed the stairs up to their new home. Arata put down the sunflower welcome mat and Chihaya placed the potted rosebush beside the entrance. They turned the key together and stepped inside. The layout was the same, but everything was bright and new. Golden sunshine was pouring in through the tall living room windows. They walked past the kitchen table and sat down on the pristine tatami to take everything in. The screens and sliding doors had all been replaced.

"Lets play karuta," she suggested, getting the box from her purse. She spread the cards on the floor to shuffle them. "I still love this moment the best… right before laying out the cards."

Chihaya had told him that in Fukui during their first year of high school. Arata had ruined everything by kicking the cards; something that still brought him shame. "I know what you're thinking," Chihaya commented, "but don't feel badly about it anymore. You were really hurting then." She reached across to touch his hand. "Lets think about the first time we played karuta in this room."

"It was raining outside… I remember wishing that it would storm so you'd have to stay longer. It didn't though."

She leaned across the cards to kiss him. "Well I won't ever have to leave now."

They smiled happily while setting up their rows. Arata took out his phone and the reader began with the opening poem. They went for 'mikakimori' at the same time and the card flew; embedding itself in the new door. "Oh no," Chihaya said worriedly, but Arata just laughed. "It's going to happen a lot. Might as well get used to it."

Someone knocked towards the end of their game. "Come in!" they called out. "I should have known you'd be playing karuta," Matsuyama said with amusement when he entered. "You two need to get your boxes though. The truck wants to leave."

They apologized for losing track of time and hurried downstairs. Their furniture had already been delivered so at least they didn't have to worry about lifting heavy items. It took a few trips back and forth, but everything was finally inside. Arata and Chihaya sat down in their red chairs to re-energize with tall glasses of water and chocolate biscuits.

They finished their karuta game (Chihaya won by two cards) and then set to work unpacking the kitchen. Their parents had helped them out by paying for cookware, cutlery, and cleaning supplies. Next was the bedroom. Chihaya hung the artwork she had made with the Hakone leaves and blue fabric over their bed. Matsuyama's poem went above the dresser, which was soon covered with framed photos. They put loungewear and pajamas in the drawers and hung their clothes beside each other in the closet.

Arata got the stepladder to stick clear hooks on the ceiling. Because they couldn't have curtains enclosing their bed, Chihaya had the idea to hang blue icicle lights in a rectangle to create a faux canopy. She handed the long chain up to Arata, who slipped them through the hooks. When he finished, Chihaya stood on the bed and put up some blue glow in the dark stars.

They used the rice cooker from Suo to make omurice for dinner. In years to come, Arata and Chihaya would remember it as the most delicious meal they'd ever eaten, simply because it was the first one they cooked in their own apartment. After cleaning up the dishes, they took turns in the bath.

Arata was laying on their cloud-soft duvet, gazing up at the blue lights and stars when Chihaya walked into the room. The atmosphere was magical as she lay beside him; making them feel like lovers in the heavens. They moved gently and slowly, luxuriating in the feel of each other. Arata and Chihaya would never forget that romantic night.

***.*.***

Chihaya studied the serene expression on Arata's face as he slept. She ran her fingers over his short eyelashes, kissing his cheek and the corner of his mouth. Arata's dark eyes slowly opened. "Morning," he murmured with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she replied, snuggling closer. They stayed that way for a while; talking quietly about the day ahead. They had to pick up Momiji, who was still at the old house. Sai had offered to stay back with the kitten, saying it was safer for her not to be at the apartment during move-in.

Chihaya unwound herself from him. "Time to get up, we have lots to do!" She went to open the window. Arata could see the outline of her body through her white nightgown. Chihaya's hair looked golden in the sunlight. "It's such a beautiful day," she said; voice full of contentment.

Arata pushed back the duvet and got out of bed. He walked over to Chihaya, brushing her hair aside to place a soft kiss on her neck. She leaned against him and Arata slipped his arms around her waist as they looked at the cherry blossoms outside.

When Chihaya was putting on her bracelet later, Arata realized that he hadn't given her the last charm yet. He got it from his messenger bag and clipped it on. Chihaya examined each one: rose, magpie, cicada, maple leaf, crown, and now, a house.

"We've done a lot this past year, haven't we?"

"Yes," Arata replied, taking her hand. He ran his finger over the engagement ring. "So much has happened."

"All of our dreams are coming true."

The same thought ran through their mind: _It's about time._

***.*.***

Arata and Chihaya watched Momiji explore the apartment. Seeing the little kitten trying to jump on furniture was quite funny. She couldn't manage the bed at all. "We'll have to get her a step stool," Chihaya said, setting Momiji on the duvet. She mewed a moment later and Arata put her back on the floor, where she ambled off in search of a new discovery.

They tried to play karuta after lunch, but Momiji kept walking all over the cards. Her toy wands were taken out and the little jingle balls that she liked to chase across the floor. Everyone was a bit worn out after this.

"Lets take a nap," Chihaya suggested, cradling the kitten against her chest. The late afternoon sunshine cast a warm glow on the walls and ceiling. An extra pillow was placed between them for Momiji, who curled up in the center of it. A cool spring breeze made the sheer curtains flutter and the glass windchime from Hayama tinkled softly. It wasn't long until the three of them were asleep.

***.*.***

A barbecue was held in the new garden over the weekend. Matsuyama's potted plants lined the bamboo fence, making the space feel cozy and private. Like the previous yard, this one was also paved with slate tiles. The seven students relaxed around the metal table while their landlord grilled chicken skewers for them. Kimiko was drawing the kittens, who were playing on the small grassy area. The littermates eventually wandered over, meowing for attention. Sai picked up Praline the calico and began to pet her. She rubbed her face against his hand, purring loudly.

"I think she likes you more than me," Shina commented.

Sai smiled at the older girl. "Don't take it personally. I'm just really good with cats." He passed Praline over. The kitten attempted to climb onto her owner's shoulder and ended up tangled in Shina's long hair. Sai laughingly freed them from the discomfort. Seeing him in such a good mood was a welcome change.

Sakura petals were spiraling down like pink snowflakes. Momiji kept leaping into the air, trying to catch them. Arata managed to get a video of it on his phone. They sat around for hours; talking and eating and just enjoying each other's company. It was a perfect afternoon.

***.*.***

Chitose's historical drama premiered on TV during the 2nd week of April. Arata and Chihaya went over to the Ayase's to watch it as a family. The costumes were gorgeous and Chitose was convincing as a pining wife. She got a message from Matsuyama congratulating her on a job well done. He also invited Chitose over the following week to watch the second episode with him. Chihaya thought it was cute that her usually confident sister was so shy about a first date.

There was a chill in the night air as Arata and Chihaya walked back to their apartment together. Momiji was there to greet them at the door. "Tadaima," Arata and Chihaya announced. They were home.

* * *

Closing note: The Garden of Words soundtrack, "A Town with an Ocean View" and "On a Clear Day" from Kiki's Delivery Service helped me set the mood for the apartment scenes. The final chapter will be the wedding xD We're almost there, please stick with me until the conclusion!


	10. long long years endure

Intro Note: The wedding is finally here! I did a lot of research for this chapter. You can find my links &amp; commentary on my live journal along with an 8tracks mix for this fic. Just imagine some of those songs being played at their reception xD

* * *

"_For your precious sake,_

_Once my eager life itself_

_Was not dear to me._

_But now it is my heart's desire_

_It may long, long years endure."_

-Fujiwara no Yoshitaka, Poem 50

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**July**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Chihaya and her older sister left the bathhouse; saying goodbye to the other girls who would be at the wedding tomorrow. Chitose slipped her arm through Chihaya's as they walked back to their hotel room. The past year had brought them much closer together and Chihaya was thankful that she could share this moment with her sister. It was amazing what adulthood could do for sibling relationships. All of their past differences seemed to melt away somehow.

Chitose combed through Chihaya's long hair and said, "I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow. I used to think you'd always be childish, but you're more mature than I am."

"Oh I don't know about that," she replied with a laugh.

"No, it's true. I've only just started getting serious, but you've been that way for a long time. You pursued karuta with such determination and you worked really hard to get where you are today. I admire you for that, you know?" She paused, stilling the comb. "I feel bad that I used to look down on you for karuta. I was such a selfish brat."

Chihaya smiled. "It's okay, Chitose. You were just a kid. I did some insensitive things too."

"Even so, I'm still sorry." She placed her hands on Chihaya's shoulders, who turned around to face her. "I just want you to know how proud I am of you."

Her eyes filled with tears. Chihaya had always been the one who was proud of her older sister. Hearing that she was admired in return was a wonderful feeling. Chihaya threw her arms around her and said, "Thank you, nee-chan," in a trembling voice.

Their mother knocked on the door a short time later. "I wanted to spend some time with my girls. I brought a DVD," she said, holding up one of their favorite romantic comedies.

The three of them lounged together on the bed, leaning against each other and laughing while they watched the movie. For two hours, Chihaya got to be a little kid again. It was a shining memory for her to treasure.

***.*.***

Arata was flipping through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. A knot of anxious, excited energy had formed in his stomach. He felt his pulse racing as he thought of tomorrow morning. _*How will I even sleep tonight?* _

"Let me have that remote," Matsuyama requested. "You're making me dizzy."

"Oh, sorry." He tossed it over on the other bed. "I wasn't paying attention."

"No kidding. Too distracted, huh?"

"Yeah." Arata rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What if I make a mistake during the ceremony?"

"You won't. You were fine during the rehearsal today," he reminded him.

"But the real thing will be different… more people will be watching."

"Arata, you played in two meijin tournaments. There won't be nearly as many people in the room for the wedding ceremony. All you have to do is focus on Chihaya. You've got this."

He gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Matsuyama-san."

"I wish you'd stop addressing me so formally. You're practically my little brother, plus we're going to be related through marriage eventually."

Arata chuckled. "You sound awfully sure about that."

"Of course I'm sure. Chitose and I will be married in the near future. I won't spend another lifetime without her." Matsuyama went over to his bag on the floor, crouching down to unzip it. "Speaking of Chitose, I brought her show. Shall I put it on?"

"Go ahead," he replied, leaning back on his pillows.

The second episode was just ending when Arata's phone chimed. He checked it to see a text from Chihaya. _**Getting ready for bed. Will you stop by to say goodnight? **_Arata smiled and typed out a quick message.

"Be back in a few," he announced to Matsuyama.

Arata couldn't keep the smile from his face as he walked down the hallway to see his bride-to-be. He knocked softly on the door. Chihaya opened it a moment later, looking irresistible in a flowered camisole and matching pair of boxer shorts. Her hair was in a braid that fell over her shoulder. Chihaya's brown eyes sparkled as she pulled him inside. She stretched to her full height, wound her arms about his neck, and kissed him. Her breath hitched as he placed his hands on the exposed skin of her waist. She pressed herself against him, running her fingers through the back of his hair as their kiss intensified. Arata hadn't even heard the bathroom door open.

"Oi! Can the two of you wait until I leave?"

Arata pulled away; face blazing as he glanced over at Chitose. She laughed at his expression. "It's hilarious that you still get so embarrassed. Everyone knows that you and Chihaya go at it like bunnies."

"Nee-chan!" she exclaimed, blushing at the comment as she let go of Arata.

Chitose grinned. "I'll give you a few minutes alone. I want to say goodnight to Takashi anyway." She pulled on a knee-length robe before leaving the room.

Arata took Chihaya's hand and led her over to the couch by the window. "Err, sorry about that. I know we agreed not to do anything tonight, but I guess I forgot when I saw you."

She smiled as she laced their fingers together. "It's fine. Let's save it up for tomorrow when we're officially married."

Married. The word still sent a jolt through him. He glanced at the clock to see that it was nearly midnight. Chihaya was going to be his wife in just 11 hours. Arata said it aloud and she reached up with her free hand to cup the side of his face. "It feels like a miracle, doesn't it?"

He nodded. Arata couldn't give voice to the happiness he was feeling, but Chihaya already knew. Arata closed his eyes at the touch of her lips. _*Wife… husband… married.* _Even his thoughts wouldn't form themselves into sentences.

***.*.***

Chihaya was dressed in a white bridal kimono with the help of her mother and sister. She had chosen to forgo the Shinto style hood in order to show off a hairstyle that Chitose had been practicing. Chihaya's long hair was secured into an elegant twist with perfectly concealed bobby pins. Her fringe was swept over to the side and Chitose tucked a comb embellished with silk wisteria vines for the finishing touch.

"I better call dad in before I start on your makeup," she told Chihaya. "Otherwise your tears will smudge all of my hard work."

Chitose's expectation was an accurate one, because Chihaya did in fact cry when her father said, "my little girl" and gathered her into his arms.

A similar emotional scene was going on next door, with Arata's mother asking: "How can my baby look so grown up?" as she hugged him.

His father placed a hand on his shoulder a minute later. "I know your grandpa will be watching today and feeling just as proud of you as we do." Arata's eyes burned with tears and all he could manage was a nod.

Within an hour, the bride and groom had emerged from their changing rooms. Chihaya thought Arata looked handsome in his traditional black kimono with matching hakama trousers. But before she could tell him so, he leaned next to her ear and whispered, "You look gorgeous."

She turned her face to kiss him. "So do you." Chihaya straightened his glasses, which she had accidentally bumped. Their wedding photographer was already taking candid shots of them as they prepared for the procession.

Arata held her hand as they walked down the hallway of Oumi Jinguu. Arata noticed that her engagement ring had been moved to the other hand in preparation of the wedding band which would soon be on her finger.

It was a beautiful day, with bright sunshine and puffy clouds that drifted lazily in the sky. The cicadas were singing in the trees as they walked side by side. An attendant was a step behind them, carrying a large red umbrella over their heads. They noticed some cameramen filming the procession and they assumed the karuta association had sent them to cover the event. The couple talked quietly as they walked, smiling at each other. Their nerves were nearly gone by the time they arrived at the main shrine.

Only family and close friends would be seated inside for the ceremony, but the rolled up screens would allow the other wedding guests to watch from outside. Arata and Chihaya sat down on cushioned benches in front of a table. After the prayers were finished, the shrine maidens brought over the trays with three sake cups. They stood as one girl presented the cup and the other filled it. Arata drank three sips and then it was refilled for Chihaya. This ritual was repeated two more times.

A small box containing matching gold wedding bands was presented afterwards. They were now able to face each other. Arata took her hand in his, sliding the ring onto her slender finger. Chihaya's happy expression filled him with a giddy warmth. Then it was her turn to put his ring on. Arata held up the paper containing their vow of commitment, which they recited together. The shrine maidens performed a dance with bells and a sacred branch was offered to the gods. The ceremony was concluded with all of the guests drinking sake to celebrate the families joining together in marriage.

The wedding party posed for photographs outside. Chihaya linked her arm with his as they walked slowly for the last procession. All Arata wanted to do was hold her in his arms, but affection would have to wait until they were back in their changing room.

"Look Arata," Chihaya said, pointing to a pair of magpies on the grass. "That's a good sign for us, don't you think?"

He smiled at his wife. "Of course, Mrs. Wataya."

Chihaya gave him an impulsive kiss on the cheek. He loved that she could be herself in even the most formal of situations.

After being helped out of their clothing, their mothers left the room to give them their first private moment as a married couple. They held each other close. "We did it, Arata," Chihaya said between kisses. The reality of the situation made them feel weak and they had to sit down on the loveseat. She nestled herself at his side, resting her head against Arata's chest. Chihaya could feel the thump of his heart beneath her cheek. He stroked her arm through the lightweight kimono shift and she closed her eyes as a warm contentment stole over her. A sparkling brightness filled her body, as though each cell had been made anew.

They would have gladly remained that way for hours, but a knock sounded on the door signaling that it was time to dress for the reception. Chihaya sighed as she extricated herself from Arata. When they were standing again, he took her hand and pressed a kiss to her fingertips. Chihaya's stomach leapt with butterflies at his touch.

"We'll have plenty of time to be alone tonight," he murmured with a little smile. "Until then, let's enjoy our day."

Chihaya smiled back at her husband. They did have a lot of fun events planned.

They changed into more casual clothing that would be easier to move around in. Chihaya was wearing a sky blue kimono paired with a red floral obi sash. Arata's kimono was a few shades darker with a subtle pattern of ocean waves. He wore navy hakama trousers over it.

A chorus of cheers filled the banquet hall as they entered hand-in-hand. The room looked stunning with pearly balloons drifting up to the ceiling. Long chains of 1,001 white paper cranes were suspended over the tables. Chihaya's friends had folded them to bring good luck to their marriage. The floral arrangements were pinkish-purple peonies and white lilies.

Their parents stood before lunch was served, thanking everyone for sharing such a special day with them. Once the meal had concluded, additional speeches were given. Harada-sensei spoke at length about meeting them as 6th graders and how it had been a joy watching them grow and compete over the years. Matsuyama read some poems he had composed for them (one that was already prepared and a few he had written that day).

Photo slideshows were also shown to document their life from babyhood until the present moment. Arata and Chihaya read a heartfelt letter to their parents afterwards; resulting in a lot of tears and hugs all around.

Once their emotions were under control, the bride and groom went around to socialize with their guests. Suo gave them a box filled with adorable Daddy and Mammy Bear wagashi that he had made himself. He was obviously learning a lot at his Kyoto confectionery school.

"You look so pretty, Shinobu-chan," Chihaya said, touching the sleeve of her friend's kimono patterned with morning glory flowers. Her dark hair was pulled back with a few curls framing her face.

Meanwhile Arata was asking Suo about life in Kyoto.

"It's great," he replied. "I get to see Shinobu a few times a week and sometimes I eat dinner with her family. Mostly we go out to cafes though. I think she likes being driven around on my motorcycle."

"Oh, in the sidecar?"

"No, I got rid of that." A sly expression crossed his face. "She has to sit behind me now."

An image of Shinobu with her arms around Suo's waist, holding on tight as they sped down the streets popped into Arata's mind. "Bet you love that," he said with a chuckle.

"She does too," Suo replied in an undertone, "but she'll never admit to it."

Chihaya and Shinobu excused themselves to use the restroom. Arata was now able to ask Suo about his relationship with Shinobu.

"Well, we go on dates, but I don't know if we're an official couple. She doesn't object when I hug her in private." A faint blush colored his cheeks. "We haven't kissed yet… I'm waiting for her to make the first move. I don't want Shinobu to get angry at me if I try."

Arata nodded sagely. "Good idea. She can have a pretty bad temper."

"Yeah I'm not willing to risk it." He smiled. "But Shinobu will be with me in Nagasaki for Obon, so maybe we are a couple now."

Arata remembered back to the previous summer when Shinobu refused Suo's invitation. Her accepting this time around was definitely a good sign for them.

When Chihaya returned, they said goodbye in order to visit with more people. All of their karuta friends were clustered together at nearby tables: former teammates, members from Shiranami and Nagumo, even Hyoro was there. A few of them mentioned how excited they were for the karuta tournament in the Hall of Learning.

They sat down with Naoki, Tomome, Sai, Shina, and Matsuyama for a bit. It was during this time when their landlord surprised them with a spectacular gift. Chihaya gasped when she read the certificate; Matsuyama had named a pair of stars after them. Arata unwrapped a framed photo of two twinkling lights beside each other in the galaxy. Tickets to a planetarium in Tokyo were tucked inside a wedding card with a painting of a maple tree on the outside.

"You'll be able to see the stars in person with these coordinates," Matsuyama explained. "Just bring the certificate with you and they'll set the telescope up."

Chihaya couldn't speak right away so she gave him a hug instead. They both felt overwhelmed at all of the generous, thoughtful things that Matsuyama had done for them over the past year. He was their own benevolent god supporting their love.

***.*.***

They changed one more time during the reception, putting on western-style wedding clothes. Arata was in a tailored midnight blue tux and Chihaya wore an ethereal white tulle gown that reached the floor. The strapless bodice was covered with shimmery silver jewels that cascaded down onto the full skirt. Everyone thought she looked like a goddess.

The bride and groom posed for pictures inside the hall and outside on the grounds. There were also the customary group shots. Chihaya threw her bouquet of vibrant pink roses in the courtyard. She wasn't surprised to see that Chitose had caught it. Her sister grinned in happy triumph.

Everyone went back inside and the cake was brought out. It was a showstopper: 3 tiers of smooth white frosting with trailing wisteria blossoms. Arata and Chihaya cut it together and fed each other small bite-sized pieces. That was a bit embarrassing, but they laughed and smiled along with everyone else.

Within twenty minutes, the married couple was sharing their first dance to Kokia's version of "What a Wonderful World." Chihaya looked into Arata's eyes and said "I love you" in English along with the lyrics. Her brilliant smile made his heart skip a beat. Arata kissed her softly and rested his forehead against hers. Even in a room full of people, that moment was theirs alone. The Wataya's danced to another slow song before returning to their seats.

They were now able to observe the other couples in the room. Shinobu was dancing with Suo. At one point he leaned down to say something, and when her face came into view again, she was blushing. Chitose rested her head on Matsuyama's shoulder and his blissful expression was beautiful to witness. But the sweetest pair was Kana and Tsutomu, who were both dressed in traditional kimono. He held one of her hands in his with the other resting on her waist. Their nearly identical heights added to the general air of cuteness.

The dance portion of the reception lasted for about an hour. Arata and Chihaya bid goodbye to the guests who would not be attending the karuta tournament at 3 PM. There was plenty of time to relax after this. They changed into their practice gear and walked around outside, meeting up with Sumire and Taichi by chance. The four of them sat together under a tree; chatting about the day's events and their summer plans. They discovered that Sumire had got her passport so she could go to Korea with Taichi. The younger girl was thrilled about staying at a fashionable island resort.

"We better head back now," Taichi said at ten minutes to three. "Don't want to be late for the tournament."

Arata and Chihaya played each other in the first match. It was an intense affair, with Chihaya winning by three cards. He gave his wife a congratulatory kiss on the tatami before helping her up.

Arata sat beside Suo on the sidelines. "Did you let Shinobu-chan win?"

He gave a nod. "I only wanted to play against her today. I have no interest in competing with anyone else."

"I hope you don't always fix your matches," he commented. "She'd be really upset about that."

Suo looked down at the snowmaru scrunchie in his hands. "No, Shinobu has beaten me on her own a few times. My reflexes aren't as good as they used to be. It was definitely time for me to retire." His expression looked sad and Arata patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. "I never loved karuta, but I guess it does bother me that I'm not the best anymore."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Arata paused, searching for the right words. "Even so, there will never be another karuta player like you, Suo-san. What you accomplished is amazing."

That put a smile back on his face.

Chihaya lost to Taichi in the quarterfinals, setting up a match between him and Shinobu. The other semifinal was Harada-sensei vs. Murao. Chihaya fell asleep against Arata's shoulder during the memorization time, but he woke her when the matches began. To everyone's surprise (except Suo's), Taichi won by five cards. Harada got into the final on luck of the draw. Taichi's skills had drastically improved and he amassed a lead that Harada-sensei couldn't recover from: winning by eight cards.

Suo was quite proud of his prodigy; clapping him on the back and saying, "Keep it up and you'll be the next meijin." No one in the room doubted it. Taichi was sure to be stiff competition in the autumn tournaments.

The players were starving by this time and pizzas were called in. Everyone went outside to enjoy the cooler air. They talked about the students who would be competing there in two weeks. Arata and Chihaya were supervising this year.

Shun and Hiro Matsubayashi, who were highschool seniors, promised to do their best in leading Fujioka East to a championship.

"You'll have to beat Misuzawa first," Sumire said with a grin, "and my kouhai's are determined to win again."

"Nope, Mizusawa's reign is coming to an end," Shun declared boldly.

That led to some good-natured trash talking between them.

"Hey, don't forget about Hokuo!" Hyoro reminded them. "We're still a karuta powerhouse you know."

Harada-sensei laughed at their youthful exuberance. "That's the spirit! I'm excited to see how the schools perform this year."

Everyone went their separate ways as evening descended. Arata and Chihaya sat on the steps of Oumi Jinguu to watch the sun set. He slipped his arm around her. "What a day, huh?"

"The best day," she replied, leaning against him.

***.*.***

The Wataya's left for their honeymoon on the following morning. They would be spending a week on Taketomi Island in Okinawa Prefecture. The plane flew into Ishigaki airport, and from there they took a ferry ride to the remote island. Arata and Chihaya were amazed by the beauty of Taketomi: sparkling blue water, palm trees, tropical flowers, and quaint houses with tiled roofs. A lot of pictures were taken before even arriving at their hotel.

After checking in at the main building, they were shown to a private guest villa. Surrounding it was a spacious courtyard enclosed by low stone walls. The inside of the villa had high ceilings with rustic beams and screen doors that were immediately opened to let in the fresh ocean breeze. They lounged on a daybed together, soon drifting off to the peaceful sound of birdsong.

Rumbling stomachs eventually woke them from their slumber and they went to the hotel café for lunch. Arata and Chihaya now had enough energy to go exploring. Taketomi was tiny and they were able to see the entire island in a matter of hours.

"The people who live here are lucky," Chihaya commented as they walked down an unpaved residential street covered with white sand. "It's so relaxing without traffic or cars… like stepping back in time."

"Yeah, it's nice, but the appeal would probably wear off after a month. There's no karuta tournaments for one thing. We'd probably get bored."

She smiled. "That's true. I suppose for us it's just an escape. This is a perfect island for writers though, lots of inspiration. Matsuyama-sensei should come here to start on his novel. But he wouldn't be able to bring Chitose with him."

That made Arata laugh. "Your sister would never be able to survive here."

"And she'd only distract him from his work," Chihaya added.

They stopped to pet a tabby cat who was perched on a stone wall. "I hope Momiji is behaving for Sai," she said, scratching the friendly cat underneath the chin.

"I'm sure she is. And even if Momiji started clawing his furniture, Sai wouldn't even care. He's a crazy cat guy who thinks everything they do is cute."

Chihaya laughed. "I'm glad Momiji has such a doting uncle to look after her when we're busy."

The couple said goodbye to the cat before continuing on towards Kondoi Beach. They took off their shoes when they arrived, but the sand burned the soles of their feet, and they had to make a dash for the ocean. The water was pleasantly lukewarm: a perfect temperature for swimming. Chihaya had a bikini on underneath her sundress and all Arata had to do was remove his shirt. They didn't spend that long inside though because someone warned them about jellyfish that were spotted earlier.

The Wataya's sunned themselves on their towels until they dried off. "Let's sit underneath those trees," Chihaya suggested, pointing to a shady area.

Arata took an old blanket from his backpack and spread it on the ground for them. Chihaya pulled a little notebook from her purse, plopped down on her stomach, and began to write. Arata smiled as he opened his book. The only noise surrounding them was the sweeping waves, the wind rustling through the leaves, the scratch of a pencil, and the turning of pages. Chihaya tried to describe the beauty and serenity of the scene, but it was a moment that words could not adequately capture; a memory that is better felt with the heart.

***.*.***

Their week was blissfully lazy. They spent most of their time in the villa, particularly in the large bed or soaking together in the modern bathtub. But sometimes they got the urge to be active and that's when the Wataya's would ride their rental bikes around the island, stopping in souvenir shops, and eating delicious Okinawian food. Arata got Chihaya a long necklace with a little bottle of "star sand" that was collected from a local beach.

They ate at a more upscale restaurant on their last night in Taketomi. Chihaya wore an elegant red dress that was a gift from her sister. She put on a pair of comfortable gold sandals instead of heels so they could walk on Kaiji Beach afterwards. A warm breeze stirred their hair as they strolled across the sand.

The clearness of the night sky still took their breath away. Due to very little light pollution, thousands of stars were visible. They felt connected to the universe in a way they never had before. Arata and Chihaya looked up at the sky, knowing that the stars named after them would burn far past their own lifetime. An eternal love in the heavens.

* * *

Closing Note: Thank you for reading until the end {hugs}, hope you liked it xD "The Snowstorm" is a direct sequel to this fic, which gives a glimpse of the Wataya family. I'm not sure if I'll write more about their kids, but I do have some ideas for AU's, and I'm definitely writing a Suo x Shinobu short story next year ;)

If you'd like to stay updated on my future projects, you can subscribe to my author alerts or follow me on tumblr ^.^ See you again soon!


End file.
